99th Hunger Games- A New Age
by AaronIris34
Summary: President Brazen is ready to make a name for himself with 99th Annual Hunger Games. With a Quarter Quell coming he must cement himself as President before he pays the ultimate price. Its not just his life on the line we have 24 brave young men and women who will battle through triumph and disaster to claim the title Victor. Welcome to the 99th Annual Hunger Games. SYOT CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Intro

 **President Brazen**

It was only my 5 year as President as President Snow had died at the ripe age of 110. If not for the miracle of advanced medicine he would have been dead years earlier. It was his time as he was old and his influence was waning at an exponential rate. I was personally surprised that he had died of natural causes. It was amusing that a man that had kept the districts in fear for nearly 80 years had been taken out by something as simple as a heart attack. It was fitting I thought because he had kept the hearts of the districts in fear and agony for so many years. If he had lasted a few more years I would have offed him myself.

As it was only my fifth year fear was not instilled as it had been once. I plan to change that with the upcoming 99th hunger games. I had personally watched the execution of the previous gamemakers and had instilled a hand-picked group of scientists, genetic engineers and political figures to help make these games one that would satisfy the Capital's lust for blood and send the filthy districts back to the pits they were trying to crawl out of.

A buzzer rang and a sweet feminine voice called out, "Mr. President, Head Gamemaker Troy is ready to see you now."

"Send him in," I called out as I sat in my seat of the finest wood District 7 had to offer.

A mid-sized stocky man walked into my office and sat down. He had a long purple beard and colored beads filling out his head. What a ridiculous look I thought, but personally as long as he did his job nothing would happen. He clumsily sat down and knocked down a glass of red wine to the white carpet.

"I…I…I'm s…s…s…sorry Mr. President Sir," Troy stuttered as he wiped it up with his silk shirt.

"Why would you need to apologize Mr. Troy, I'm sure you don't mind paying for it," I purred as I called for another glass of wine from an Avox.

Troy's face flared for a second until he looked me into the eyes and said, "Of course Mr. President. It won't be a problem at all. N…N…Now what did you w…w…want to see me about?"

I very much enjoyed his fear. I suppose a few years under my hand will straighten him out. "Why yes Mr. Troy, why did I call you here? Oh yes! I remember. If I am correct the 99th games are approaching and because you are the head gamemaker you might have something to do with it. Am I right?"

He looked at me, once again flustered and said as he dropped his papers all over the red-stained floor; which I might admit was growing on me as it reminded me of blood, "Yes, Yes the Games, the Games. You wanted to see my arena." He showed his papers practically in my face and I examined them.

"No, no, no," I clucked. "This won't do at all. Are trying to amuse me because this is not funny. I am going to assume that you have decided to prank me and have another wonderful arena behind your back. Just to save the time I would like you to take a look at my arena idea." I handed him a much more sophisticated holo-pad for him to examine.

The Head Gamemaker took a long look at the screen and a grin broke out from ear to ear. "Oh yes, this will do nicely." He looks back up and the glint in his eye reminds me of why I hired him. "This will do just fine."

 _Hi this is AaronIris34 here with my first ever fanfic. This is a SYOT and I will also include a sponsor system which I will explain in a moment. As all of you on fanfiction know, everyone on this site enjoys writing or reading in some fashion and I am here to improve my own writing as well as to aspire others. I want to be critiqued as well as praised and I want to improve as a writer. I can't do this without your help so I help you all will become involved in my story just as much as me._

 _Now that that is out of the way I will explain character submissions and sponsor systems. You are all allowed to submit as many characters as you want, but only 2 can be chosen for now. As I am a new writer I would appreciate as many submissions as possible so I have options. My characters will be chosen off of development not on a first-come first serve basis. I might submit a character or two to fill up spots and remember that once you submit a character he/she is mine and I can develop them how I see fit for my story. Of course I will try to come to a compromise with creator, but the decision is up to me. Thanks you._

 _Character Form._

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Gender:_

 _District:_

 _Family/Friends:_

 _Personality (be descriptive):_

 _History:_

 _Reaped/Volunteered:_

 _Reaction to being in the Games:_

 _Open to Alliances:_

 _Open to Romance:_

 _Interview Angle:_

 _Parade Outfit:_

 _Original Stylists:_

 _Token:_

 _Strategy for Pre-Games:_

 _Strategy for Games:_

 _Recommended Score:_

 _Private Training Session:_

 _Other:_

 _Sponsor System:_

 _I have seen many authors use sponsor systems at many degrees of success so I am going with something simple._

 _50 Points per Tribute (max 2)_

 _15 points per Review_

 _15 points if all questions are answered in a chapter (will be asked at end of chapter)_

 _10 points per poll_

 _You can use your points to buy your character anything you want. I will have a list of items later and if it isn't on the list you may discuss with me a price. I will keep track of points and will update regularly per chapter. If you don't want to wait for the next chapter PM me._

 _Keep in mind if you don't review and you have a character he/she will probably die. Thanks for reading._

 _*AI*_


	2. Chapter 3- Reapings 1-4

Chapter 3- Reapings (Districts 1-4)

 _I have decided to do the reapings into 3 chapters. I will do 4 districts per chapter, with one POV for reaping and one for the Justice Building. I will do one train chapter, one chariot chapter, 3 training chapters, 1 interview chapter and then the moment you have all been waiting for, the bloodbath._

 **Beverley Quicksilver-District 1 Female-18**

"Nebula! Come down here and help get my mom ready for the reaping!" I shout to my best friend in the world.

"Coming!" comes the reply. A familiar head comes down the stairs guiding a dazed looking woman. Nebula gives me a grin as she helps my mother figure out how to button her dress. Nebula is dressed in a long, dark blue gown, complete with sapphire earrings and a diamond necklace. A little flashy for my taste, but who am I to judge. Nebula is rich even by District 1 standards so she has an assortment of gowns and jewelry.

My mother on the other hand was a complete opposite. Ever sense her sister died in the games she was never the same. She lost who she was and become a broken shell of a woman. She was too troubled to have a job, so I had to help keep the house running. I worked in a gem refinery and train at the same time. Juggling both of these responsibilities is hard and would have been impossible if not for my friends Nebula's help.

"One day I hope your mother falls down the stairs and breaks her neck. Getting her ready is like try to teach a rock to tie its shoes," Nebula jokes. She always had a dark sense of humor.

"You know you love her," I say. "You look beautiful mother."

My mother smiles and places her hand on my cheek. She then gets that confused look she gets when she sees me train. "Diamonds are pretty," she tells me.

I chuckle. "Yes they are mother. Go ahead to the town square. I'll meet you there." Nebula leads my mother out the door and pops back in for a second.

"Are you still going to do it?" she asks.

"I have to," I say. "They chose me. The Academy chose me."

"You don't always have to listen to the Academy. It is your choice," she tells me. Then she grins and says, "Well if you do volunteer I might get to see you explode. So there is a plus," she muses darkly.

"Come on! We will be late for the reaping."

The town square is packed with hundreds of people, all cheering and waving banners declaring their love for the capital. With mother safely with a neighbor, Nebula and I go through the process of giving our blood and heading over to the 18 year old section. A special line is drawn for potential volunteers, but if I go to that line, mother would freak out, so I am hoping my speed beat all of the other girls to the finish line of the escort's hand. A group of 8 girls line up at the volunteer line. Every year the Academy chooses the top 10 ranked boys and girls to race for a spot for the position of tribute. Because there are only 8 that means one girl decided not to race, given that I am standing right here.

Our escort Diamond Link, waddles up to the stage dressed in a ridiculous pink dress that only goes down to her lower stomach. I hear mutters from the boys section. What idiots!

A shrill voice pierces the air, "Why hello my children of District 1. It is my pleasure and honor to be here to today to choose one brave man and woman to participate in this years, Hunger Games!"

Cheers and whistles fill my ears as loyal citizens chant the Presidents name. This continues even through the tedious video from the capital. Finally it finishes and our escort, who has a single tear in her left eye, waddles back up to the microphone.

"That was beautiful wasn't it? Now for the moment you have all been waiting for. The reapings! She waddles over to the girls bowl and swirls her hand around the entrance. As usual she gives three rotations and plucks out a name. As is tradition she will count to three and call out the name giving the signal for the race to commence.

"Pelt Luxury!" As if a gun had sounded 8 girls race to the podium. The crowd favorite Tiffany Winery reaches the stage, but looks up only to see me already at the platform holding Diamond's hand.

"I volunteer," I call out. Nobody can match my speed. I smirk as Tiffany is escorted back into the crowd by a peacekeeper with a look of pure hate. "I volunteer to be the next District 1 victor!"

The cheers are deafening and I can just make out my sobbing mother being escorted out by a grim Nebula, even though she gives me a thumbs up. I don't even pay attention as a boy, Glitz Shimmers, volunteers for the place of a tiny 12 year old. I shake hands with the tall boy and am escorted inside. The screams of my mother almost make me feel bad. Almost

 **Glitz Shimmers-District 1 Male-18**

The only visitor I get is an Academy representative. I have lived at the academy since I have 4 and this is the moment I trained for. My parents were both in debt and to save me they sent me to the Academy and shortly later had to become capital avoxes. I think I saw my mom on t.v. once. It was a riot.

The representative gives me my token, a golden bracelet with name and district on it. All volunteers from the Academy get one. He gives me a speech about District pride and glory to the capital but I am hardly listening. He leaves as quietly as he came and I am left alone. I know I will get no more visitors and I don't care. My only desire is to become victor. Maybe I could buy one of my parents and use them as an avox. Wouldn't that be funny?

I stare at the carpet. Look how red it was? I could spill blood all over it and it would blend right it. I wish I had someone to try it with. Whatever, I could just try it in the arena. Hopefully there was something red I could try it with. I sit on the bench for the remainder of the hour, pondering how I could obtain a piece of this red carpet.

 **Brontus Loard-District 2 Male-18**

My morning star demolishes a brick wall and chunks of rock fly across the room. I pull my weapon back to my side and grin. I was pumped. Adrenaline courses through my veins. Today was the day I would finally show up Alexia. She thought she was so special because she was popular, but I devoted my time to training, not friends. Of course she trained too, but not as rigorously as me.

I feel a strong hand clasp my shoulder, "Good job son. I am proud of you." My father was a big man. He was built like an ox, much like myself. "You have trained for 12 years and I believe that you are ready to honor the family name. You have passed every test I gave you. Every test, but one."

I looked at him, confused at first and then with horror as he brought out my 4 year old Schnauzer, Gigi. He looks at me. "In the arena, you can't freeze up because an innocent 12 year old girl is crying or because a 13 year old boy pleads with you, to let him go. You have to be cruel and efficient, without any mercy. When the time comes, you have to prove to my brother Ares, that we are strong.

I look at my precious dog with sad eyes. I lift my morning star, close my eyes and wait.

I hear my father yell, "You paused! You are dead and Ares thinks we are weak! We are not weak! We are strong! We are…"

I use my entire body to slam my weapon down. I hear a short yip which is accompanied by the confused look of my dog as he stares at the morning star, buried into the ground. I look up.

"I don't give a quarry's pit, what _we_ are. _We_ aren't going into the Hunger Games. _I_ am. You had your chance! This is mine. Go and train your peacekeepers. Show them how to stop a District 12 citizen from stealing a loaf of bread for their starving children. But leave me alone!" I storm out of the training center with my dog close behind. I don't even bother taking a shower because, personally I don't care. I simply go home, change shirts and walk to the town square.

The square is filled with thousands of people. We aren't as energetic as District 1, but we were by far more patriotic. We had statues of both former Presidents and were currently burning a flag of Katniss Everdeen who died in the 75th Hunger Games. Finnick Odair had been had been killed by an octopus mutt on his swim to the Cornicopia. Distracted by her search for Peeta, Katniss was killed by the sword wielding man from five who was killed by the eventual victor Gloss. He was everything desired in a victor. Handsome, charming and deadly. It was obvious the Capital wanted a career victor who was also beautiful as Brutus and Enobaria were torn apart by flesh eating beetle mutts in the final four. This left Gloss and Seeder in a short fight as a man in his prime physically dominated a woman in her 70's.

After a short clip from the capital, our escort Quarrine Goddess walks up the stage and says, "Hello again to District 2, and Happy Hunger Games." She was a woman of few words.

She doesn't even move toward the bowls but instead asks for a female volunteer. To my shock, my cousin Alexia Loard walks up to the stage and volunteers. I'm surprised she has no completion to volunteer. I want to ring her neck myself. I can't believe she volunteered. This was my year. It was the year to prove that I was better than her. Whatever, she can't stop me.

Quarrine calls for volunteers from the boys. Another boy and I both shout, "I volunteer!" The crowd yells with joy as they form a human ring around us. I look at the boy from the 17 year old section who snarls at me.

He rushes forward trying to get an easy win with a cheap shot down low, but I simply step to the side and allow my massive fist to crash into the side of his skull. Too easy I smirk in my head. Well he always has next year.

I'm disappointed I never got to see the shock on Alexia's face because by now, she would have changed it back to the confident, pretty face everyone knows and loves. What a joke!

I shake hands with my cousin. She smirks and we walk side-by-side into the justice building.

 **Alexia Loard- District 2 Female- 18**

I wave sweetly goodbye to my sister Airlia who leaves with my lovely cat. I sit down and wait for my next visitor. For the past 45 minutes I have been flooded with friends wishing me luck, and catching up with the latest gossip. They all came and went, but the one visitor I am dreading walks in at the 45 minute mark. My father, Ares.

He sits me down, rather firm and looks me straight in the eye. "Now Alexia, Brontus also volunteered which means this is the final test to prove whether my stupid brother Lucian or I are better. This is the final showdown. This is what you were trained for. Ally with him at first, but when the time comes kill him. Then you will finally prove that I am better than Lucian.

I yawn, then check my reflection in the large mirror. "You know I am not you right? This will only prove that I'm better than Brontus. This has nothing to do with you."

My father turns as purple as Quarrine's nails this year. He then shouts, "This has everything to do with you. Who trained you? Who raised you? Who loved you?"

I yawn again and say, "The Academy, The Academy and mom." I stare at him as he turns a new shade of blueberry and storms out. I laugh. Getting a tantrum out of him is fun.

All I care about is beating that arrogant rat Brontus in the Hunger Games. Sure we will be allies at first, but a little poison can go a long way. It's not just brute strength after all. A little earthquake can bring down a mountain.

 **Ciera Levin- District 3 Female- 17**

"Aunt Henley are you ready," I call out. "We are going to be late!"

My aunt walks out from her bedroom dressed in her business suit. She puts down a machine that can be used to talk to other people from far away. I think it's called a telephone. She puts some papers in a folder which she tucks under her arm. "I'm sorry Ciera. I was busy with work. You know how it is, right? I had reports to fill out and designs to review and…"

"Aunt Henley, it is okay. You were busy. I can take care of myself you know?"

She sighs, "I know, but after I adopted you I wanted to be a good parent and…"

"Aunt Henley, you are a good parent. I can take care of myself. I know you love me, and you know I love you, so come on right now or I'll have to talk about my old house."

"Oh, you don't live there anymore. I wasn't thinking, I am so sorry. I…"

"Aunt Henley!"

Aunt Henley and I make our way to the town square and while she goes over to the citizen area, I check myself in to the 17 year old section of the crowd and wait for the annoying video to pop up on the big screen.

I feel sad about what is about to happen, but what can I do about it? Our irritating escort Electra Teca walks up to the podium dressed like a giant penguin. That's what it looks like to me anyways. She walks up to the crowd and says, "Well hello again, District 3! How is everyone doing?"

She waits for an answer, but gets none. "Well it seems like you are all too excited to move. Then again you all have the chance to become the next tributes from District 3. Will it be you?" She points to me and I roll my eyes. She stutters a little. A guess she expected a cheer from me.

Without another word she waddles over to the female reaping bowl and hovers her hand over the bowl. She puts her hand in the bottom of the bowl and plucks out two slips of paper. She teasingly looks at both and then drops one back into the bowl. She opens the slip of paper.

"Ciera Levin!"

I cock my head and watch for another girl with my name to step up, but none comes. A thousand thoughts rush through my head, but one dominates. I have to survive. I have to win. I have survived abusive parents. I can survive the Hunger Games. But I wasn't stupid, the Games started now.

So I take one deep breath and walk confidently up to the stage, and smile to the escort. I wave to the crowd of people and smile. I try to copy my escort's stance. I needed to learn how to be proper. I needed to learn how to fight. I needed to learn a lot.

 **Neo Platinum- District 3- 12**

I furrowed by eyebrows and frowned. I only had one slip. I calculated the odds of my name being chosen before the reaping and it was 1 in 1206 in my favor. I was irritated that I had to go. I probably wouldn't come back and I accepted that. At the same time and I was slightly relieved to escape my parents' constant experiments. Just last week they hid my dinner to see how fast I would find it given that every minute a bracelet on my wrist would shock me. I wouldn't miss that, but I loved them.

My parent walk into the visiting room and sit down with their hands folded in their laps. My mother speaks first, "Hello Neo. I am sorry that this has happened. If the tributes are around the same as usual you have a 1 in 101 chance of emerging victorious given your physical strength and keenness of mind. You are smart though and that might give you a chance. So there, there. I am sorry. I hope this makes you feel better."

"Thanks mom, it does make me feel a little better," I say.

My father stands up next. "I am also sorry son. This is very unfortunate. You have a good chance of excelling though. Remember that catapult that you and K013 built. It fired ammo that froze everything in the proximity of the landing site. That was very ingenious and I believe if you recreated it you could take out some of your competitors." He then proceeds to give me a very awkward hug and heads out the door with my mother.

My next visitor was my best friend, my robot K013. I built him when I was 6 when my parents locked me in my room for 2 weeks to see what I would do. He looked a lot like a human, even more so ever since I added legs, and joints at the age of 8.

He walks up to me and says, "You have programmed me to believe that the Hunger Games are bad and the man outside told me that you have been reaped for the hunger games I have all available games on record and according to my calculations there is no way to determine what kind of arena this year will bring. I will however give you a gift. This is a computer disk that has nothing on it apple."

Apple was our code word for 'I am lying' so I knew that the disk had something very useful on it. I would have to analyze it in the capital. District 3 was lucky to have several competent victors to choose from, so I would have one of them help me gain access to a computer.

K013 then proceeded to hand me a small disk and he walked out of the room. The capital would analyze the disk for sure, but I knew they weren't competent enough to pass through my firewalls. Nobody now a days were competent.

 **Argon Kane- District 4 Male- 18**

I emerge out of the water dripping wet and breathing heavy. The training coach blows his whistle and a group of 5 boys gather round him. He blows his whistle again for good measure. I look across the circle of boys and see my identical twin Caleb, standing their smirking. When I look at him it's like looking at a mirror, so I can see my own features. Dark brown hair, with green eyes speckled with brown. My mother had ancestors in 11 so our skin was darker. We both had tanned muscular bodies, which was even more evident when we were all half-naked from swimming.

He takes a deep breath so we all know he is about to start yelling, "Now you boys are a fine bunch! I haven't trained boys with so much potential in a good ten years. It's going to be hard, but I have to choose one of you as this years' volunteer. Now let's remember the rules. If someone else in this group is reaped. Don't you dare volunteer. If a boy above the age of 16 is reaped, I win have your hide if you volunteer. We aren't barbarians like 1 or 2. We train to give ourselves and our district a chance. We want to be able and fit every year. So without further ado I present this year's chosen volunteer… Caleb Kane.

I sigh in disappointment, I wanted it to be me. I didn't necessarily want to go into the Hunger Games, but I wanted to beat Caleb. Once again, he beat me. Ugghhh. Several of the other boys also sigh, because some of them genuinely wanted to go into the Hunger Games. I would never understand that.

After shaking hands with the head trainer, Caleb walks over and punches me in the bare chest. He laughs and says, "I beat you again." I laugh back and punch him in the chest harder. He reels back again when Carter walks over from the group of boys. He was my dad's stepson. After my little sister was born, he married another woman who already had a son and took him under his wing. I would always resent him for that.

Carter walks up to me and says, "Well congrats Caleb." He then turns to the real Caleb and says, "Well, well Argon. I guess we tied again."

Caleb and I both laugh and Caleb says, "I'm Caleb tuna breath." He then shoves Carter back into the pool. We both laugh.

Karter gets out of the pool and charges at us. Caleb sidesteps him and pins his arms behind his back. I sucker punch him in the gut and then follow through with a round-house kick to the side of his head. He collapses and Caleb and I laugh, and walk into the showers, getting ready for the reaping. We leave Carter wheezing on the floor, regretting his decision to attack a pair of twins.

After Caleb and I had showered and gotten dressed we headed straight for the town square, knowing that mom would already be there. We went through, what District 4 called "Customs" which involved giving blood to a hot capital lady and waiting a pen with other guys your age. Caleb and I stand side by side in the 18 year old section and we both whisper to each other as our Capital escort, Wave Lust gives a little speech about the capital. What bull crap!

Exasperated, she says, "Will you two quiet down!" looking straight at Caleb and I.

Caleb smirks and calls out, "look you have seaweed in your hair." Wave squeals and smacks her hair like it was on fire. She hits her wig right off of her head into the crowd, revealing a buzz cut underneath. Everyone laughs and one guy next to me whistles.

Humiliated, Wave covers her head with a hat, which conveniently had a wig attacked. She has recovered from her embarrassment and has moved on to fury. Quivering with anger she says, "Well I guess we will start with the 'boys', she emphasizes boys, this year."

She walks over to the boys boy picks out a slip and points at Caleb, "I hope you get picked this year. If you do, then I get to tell the whole Capital that you tried to seduce me. That will ruin your sponsor points."

I call out, "You know they are filming this right?" She stares at the camera and stutters. "Oh…Oh…Oh… I mean, what a chance you…you… you have to serve…serve the Capital." She laughs nervously and reads out the name.

"Argon Kane." I freeze. She called my name. She called my name! I beat Caleb. I jump in the air and whoop. I run up to the stage and tackle Wave in a hug knocking off her hat. She squeals and picks up her hat. I barely even notice when nobody volunteers for the 17 girl who is reaped. All I do is kiss her straight on the mouth. I won! I beat Caleb! I won!

 **Cerulean Crest- District 4 Female- 17**

I am going to die. This is my only thought as I sit in the waiting room alone. I have no family, no friends, no training. I am screwed. I never touched a weapon and have no one to encourage me. All I can do is sell myself for a scrap of bread. As I think more about this, I might be able to use this to my advantage. When I was reaped the boy kissed me. I could use that. I could seduce him. I could kill him. I could…

Hey look at the pretty flowers on the curtains. I like flowers. If only I could pick it and smell it and love it and…

Kill it. I would rip everyone and everything to shreads with…

A little starfish. A starfish once gave me a rock. It was a pretty rock. I still have the rock. I…

When a starfish loses an arm it grows back, I wonder if this works on humans. I had to try, I had to…

Eat a cranberry scone. How I loved cranberry scones. I really wanted…

Death.

 _This is the end to the chapter. Review and tell me how you liked. I am going on vacation, so hopefully I will have more time to write. I have been very busy with work and all. Review!_

 _Who was your favorite character?_

 _Who was your least favorite character?_

 _Which character showed the most potential?_

 _Which character showed the least potential?_

 _What would you like to see me do in the future?_


	3. Chapter 4- Reaping 5-8

**Alexander Hall- District 5 Male- 18**

"And she said because Snow had some heart troubles!" Everyone busted into fits of raucous laughter and uncontrollable muscle spasms. I laughed along at my own joke with my buds, Joe, Matthias and Kevin. I feel an immense sense of pride as a joke that I had made myself, could raise such laugher. If only I could beat Joe in a battle of pranks. I loved pranks, but Joe always beat me.

Joe held out his hand and said, "Good joke! I couldn't have hoped to do it any better."

I take his hand in a hand-shake and suddenly my hand is shocked. I yank my hand away in a mix of pain and shock and fore is closed hand open. A joy buzzer. I laugh and give my buddy and good punch in the arm. Joe is on the floor laughing and Kevin and Matthias are right beside him. I sigh in disappointment. He got me again.

He holds out his hand again and says, "Haha. You take it like a sport though." I take his hand and am shocked again. I fall back to the ground and don't get up this time. I remain still and keep my eyes closed. I can only imagine Joe's concerned face as he says, "Hey what gives? Are you alright?"

He rushes over to me and shakes me and suddenly I open my eyes and yell in his face. He yelps and falls back on his rear. While we are all laughing, I try to hide my blush. Why do I always fall for everything, I hope I don't seem naïve or stupid to everybody else. I laugh it off, but my uneasiness remains. Joe senses my uneasiness and calls for the group to go ahead to the reaping.

We all nod in agreement and head off to the town square. I squeeze Joe's shoulder in thanks and we head off to the town square.

We reach the town square and separate. Kevin and Matthias head over to the 17 year old section while Joe and I head over to the 18 year old section. Our escort Breeze Whither practically skips up to the stage.

She waves at the crowd and begins to jump up and down. Our escort from last year was demoted to District 12 for knocking the tribute from last year off stage. It was Breeze's first year and she was young and still energetic. The only plus side was that she was optimistic. She would do her best without the realization that both of her tributes would probably die. If there was a year for District 5 to win, it would be this year.

She walks up to the microphone and says, "Hello everyone! I am Breeze Whither and I am the new escort for District 5 and I am here to lead you to victory! We can do it. This is our year! This is the year for District 5! Soooooooooo, to celebrate my first year here we will mix things up. This year we will start with our big strong boys."

She walks over to the boy's bowl and pucks out a name with one sweep of her hand. She closes her eyes and whispers something, probably a prayer to the Capital. She opens it up and reads out, "Alexander Hall!"

I freeze. Was that name? Was it me? It can't be, I didn't take terrace. Joe squeezes my shoulder and pushes me forward. He whispers, "Look brave." I understand and quickly, but confidently walk up to the stage. I shake Breeze's hand and give a confident, yet shy wave to the crowd.

She leans in and whispers, "Thank you for being brave! I know you can do it!" She takes my hand and raises it, "Our male tribute Alexander Hall!"

 **Shine Blone- District 5 Female- 15**

I watch as Alexander gives his weird little smile to the crowd. It was kind of cute, in a weird, scrawny sort of way. It's not like I would ever date him or anything, but we could get along. Anyway Breeze, skips over to the female bowl and takes more time trying to find her name.

While she is searching for apparently, the perfect name, I am thinking. There is a good chance that I might be chosen. I took terrace for myself, my mother and father and 3 of my younger sisters so I had 1...2…3… too many slips to count in my head. I don't want to be reaped, but I have kind of prepared myself for the fact that I might be reaped. I would try my best, but I would probably die. I would try to get an ally, probably seduce him and kill him. That is if everything worked out the way that it did in my head. She finally picked out a slip, that she deemed fit and she did her little prayer thing. She opened her eyes then the slip of paper and she read it out loud.

"Shine Blone!"

I stood there taking in what was about to happen. I sighed in disappointment and I heard a cry of sorrow from my younger sister Sarah in the 14 year old section. I take 2 deep breaths and walk up to the stage. I had planned it out. I would be a seductive killer so I pulled my shirt down, revealing hints about what little cleavage I had. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and walked up to the stage.

I look into the crowd and see Sarah's face. She looks confused to my new appearance, but a girl next to her, probably her friend, whispers in her ear and a look of realization emerges on her face. She grins and gives me a thumbs up and then motions towards Alexander. I nod and walk over to him. I grab his hand with one and place my other hand on his shoulder. I plant my lips on his lips and kiss him. Startled, he backs up and looks at me like I am crazy. I smile at him and give him a little wave. Then I smile at the camera and give them a little wave. Our escort giggles and says, "Our two tributes from District 5 Alexander Hall and Shine Blone!"

The crowds begin to clap, half-heartedly at of course, but a little louder than normal because their two tributes seemed like they fight a little harder this year.

Alexander and I are led into the Justice Building by our bubbly escort Breeze Whither. I am lead into a large room. It is probably twice the size of my house and probably 100 times more expensive. I stand there and suddenly Sarah runs in the room straight into my arms. She cries a little bit and buries her head in my chest. She backs up looks at me and then pulls my shirt up. We both laugh and she hugs me again. "You can do it," she says. Keep it up. What is the word Kelly used, oh yeah seduce. Are you going to seduce people and kill them?" She gives me her cute little confused look.

"Yes, I have to. I have to win, for you, and mom and dad and Barb and Joanne. I have to try to win."

She grabs my arm, "Don't try. Do it." She uses a commanding voice that I have never heard before. I give her another hug and she leaves. Next, the rest of my family comes in; my mom, dad, and two sisters, Barn and Joanne. They all give me hugs and kisses and little bits of advice, but the only piece of home that will help me win this is Sarah. Her commanding voice and her little words, "Don't try. Do it!"

 **Emlen Senerson- District 6 Male- 18**

I swing my fist at the opposing man's jaw. It connects and sends him stumbling. He gets back up and knees me in the stomach. We are in a dance of punching, ducking and spinning around each other; the prize Sally Luo. She was the prettiest girl on the east side of District 6. She was a large girl, not overweight, but you know she had food on the plate. She was the mayor's daughter and lived in the richer part of town. I actually lived about 2 houses down from her. It was a huge coincidence that two of the richest people in District 6 were both in one of the dirtiest, poorest bars in all of the district. I guess we both knew that this was one of the best places to hook up in all of town.

My train of thought was interrupted by strong punch in the eye. I groan, that was going to leave a mark. Angry, I kneed him in the groin and punched him in the back of his head. He falls to the ground unconscious. I give a hearty laugh and walk over to Sally. She gives a sly grin and turns her head with a humph. So, she is playing hard to get I see.

I cover her eyes with my hands and she giggles. I loved the chase. She slowly turns and pulls me into kiss. As we are kissing, the other man, apparently another suitor, is awake and is currently giving me a look that tells me he wants to kill me. I didn't care. He couldn't touch me. And if he did. Correction, if he tried, I could get him arrested. My parents had influence in the district. Sally leads me into a room that is unanimously recognized as the Hook and Look room and we prepared for a night of fun before the reaping.

I wake up and give a yawn. I turn in the bed and look to see if Sally was still there. Unsurprisingly she had left earlier in the night. If I ever saw her again we would act like we never knew each other. That's just how it was. Especially between to children who were born into wealthy families.

I pack up my backpack and put on my close. I head out back into the bar and order a glass of water. I didn't need to be drunk for the reaping. This was my last reaping and if I could pass this year without getting reaped, I could get a job as a hovercraft pilot and have enough money to settle down with a family.

I finish my glass of water and walk out the door. An old train station, still operational, is conveniently located right outside the bar. It ride it all the way to the town square where the scenery drastically changes. Instead of the worn down buildings that District 6 normally consists of, the town square features pristine new buildings and models of trains and hovercrafts that only Capitolites have the opportunity of riding. I make my way to the 18 old section on my own. My mom is probably too busy with her work to realize that it is even reaping day and my father, who suffers from extreme stomach pains is probably still in his bed, hoping for the hour a day that he might feel okay. We were one of the richest families in District 6 and yet, we still could not afford the medicine needed to cure him.

I don't even pay attention to the escort as she rambles on, on about whatever escorts talk about. I try my best to ignore the kid next to me who keeps poking me and telling me to pay attention. He is probably from one of the loyalist families who invented the hover-bike. As I am trying not to punch this kid's face in, I hear, "Emlen Senerson, are you there?"

I finally start to listen to the kid who was poking me and I realize that he is saying, "Your name was called. Go up! You got chosen!" I am confused at first, then irritated.

As I walk up to the stage my irritation grows as I realize that I will probably die and that I have to go all the way to the Capital. What a bother. But, if I won I could buy the medicine for my dad. I can fight really well. Maybe if I got some brass knuckles or something. Tired of waiting for me our escort marches right up to me and drags me up to stage. For a lady with such a small frame, she has one tight grip.

She shoves me to the edge of the stage where she announces my name. She hisses for me to follow her. I didn't care what she thought. I didn't care what anybody thought.

 **Ruth Cargo- District 6 Female- 14**

I stand in the 14 year old section of the town square and listen to the boy who, from all I can tell, will not be getting any sponsors. I am blind. I have been blind from birth. My parents died in a train wreck when I was 5 and the orphanage wouldn't take me in because they thought I would be too much trouble. So I was one my own from the age of 5. I taught myself to fight off people, mainly men, which would otherwise hurt me.

At the age of 7 I began to dance at a local bar to get a little bit of money. At first I was an opener, but now I was the star. I would flip around the bar and flirt with customers, at the same time taking a little bit of money for "tips." I began to make more and more money to the point where at the age of 10 I could have afforded a small house.

Of course, in District 6 you had to be 15 to be an "adult" and therefore buy a houses. Not many did, but they could. In one year I could buy my own house. Right now I was living in the alley next to the bar I worked at. I have plenty of food, and if no one is there I can sleep in the bar.

Anyway, our escort Donny Traine, walks across the stage, to what I can assume is the girl's bowl. I hear a swishing sound and she calls out, "Ruth Cargo!"

I stand there for a moment and sighed. Just when I thought everything was figured out, I had to be reaped. I hear loud 'boos' as people begin to see a blind girl walk up to stage. Some people try to assist me, but I confidently walk up to the stage on my lonesome. The shouts of fury get louder, as more people notice my eyes. People begin to press closer against the stage and Peacekeepers begin to start pounding the rioters with their nightsticks. People everywhere are shouting and I do the only thing I can do, dance.

I do a couple flips and I spin around the stage with my escort. I walk to the edge of the stage where people gasp as I teeter. Instead I lean back and poke a man on the nose. The crowd is still angry, but less so as they see I am not helpless. The escort announces our names and leads me into the justice building. If I could see I would probably close my eyes as the man I poked is shot in front of the crowd.

 **Karter Whalen- District 7 Male- 17**

I sit in the Mayor's office wondering why I was called here. I hope I wasn't here for long. I still had to check up on mom to make sure she was okay. Sure, dad was there to help her, but I needed to check on her myself. She hadn't been the same since Mathew died. If only he had listened to the old saying. "A tree will fall where she leans." Mom was never the same again. It was really sad. She used to be such an energetic, and loving woman and now she just stared into space and was lost in fits of screams.

Mayor Birch walks into the office and sits in the wood chair across from me. He was a big man. He was built like an ox and could probably carry one to. "Well hello Mr. Whalen? How are we doing today?"

I don't have time for pleasantries so I just stare at him. He chuckles. "So you want to cut to the chase do you? I like that! You would make a good man someday."

I frown at the word "would." He seems to catch on to this and says, "Yes. Would. You see I am aware that you are friends with my son Duke. Duke is a strong boy and wants nothing less than fame and fortune and the only way to get that nowadays is to become a victor." He says the last would with a wave of his hand. He continues, "Duke has been training for the Hunger Games since he was 12 and is planning on volunteering this year. I have tried to talk him out of this you see, but he is a very stubborn boy. He took after his mother. Unfortunately he might fall like his mother too. You see I can't have Duke going into the Hunger Games, so I need someone else to."

My frown deepens as I guess his implications. He calmly resumes. "I have rigged the reaping bowl so that Duke's name will be called. He will think that it is fate or that one of the forest gods of old has summoned him for the call, but he will not go into the games; you will."

I stand up in fury as I realize what he wants. "I will not volunteer. I will not play your little game. If Duke is reaped he is going into the Games. I don't care what you want, you sick weed, but I am staying right here in District 7 and you can't change that!" I finish my rant as Mayor Birch finishes a glass of water.

He looks at me and says very calmly. "I can see you are a blunt man Karter, so I will follow suit. Volunteer for Duke or I will kill your family." He pauses. "You are dismissed."

He walks out of the room leaving me to myself to think.

I am in the town square with my friends Keaton and Duke. After my visit with the Mayor I have had a lot of time open up to think. I didn't go to work and I didn't even talk to Keaton which I do almost every day. All I have done is think and I have made up my mind.

As we listen to our escort drone on, Duke is back to bragging. "I am going to volunteer this year and I am going to kick butt. I am joining the careers and I am going to become victor. Make sure to sponsor me, okay?" He goes on talking without a response and Keaton looks at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I say.

"That's, horse crap. "You always stop frowning when you are upset."

I frown again, "I'll tell you later." If only he knew how soon.

Our escort chose a girl named Chelsea Halliday for the girls. She barely makes it up to the stage due to her sobs. I hear a guy behind me, give a sneer of disgust and he begins mumbling something about something being "over" I don't even know her. She probably lived in another sector. In District 7, you lived in one of 5 sectors, which each supplied a different type of wood; oak, pine, redwood, birch or maple. I lived in the pine sector. From her clothes I would guess that she lived in the redwood section.

Our escort has another slip in her hand. I must have missed her pick a name. She reads in out. "Duke Birch."

I look over at Duke who is smiling in a shocked sort of way. He begins to walk up to the stage, when I take in a deep breath and call out the sacred words I never thought I would say. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Duke spins around only to find me walking past of. I feel Duke's glare as I walked up to the stage. This was his last year to volunteer and I took it. He will never forgive me. He looks up to me and whispers three simple, but powerful words, "I hate you." With that he walks off and I see the Mayor's smug look wipe humiliation all over my face.

 **Chelsea Halliday- District 7 Female- 16**

I sit in the waiting room, sobbing. I convulse on the floor as spasms rock my body. Why me?! Why was I reaped? I choke out another sob. I am going to die. I will never see the beautiful redwood forests again. I will die looking at a red blade or blood-stained teeth. Why me?! My chances of being picked were like a million to one.

I am still on the floor when my family comes in. My mother and step-father Steve are the first to walk in. My mother comes up and whispers in my ear, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I am so sorry this happened to you. I believe you can do it though. I love you so why can't someone else? You can do it!"

My mother is also a wreck beside me and my stepdad walks up. "Shhhhh, Lucy, calm down. I got this." He walks up to me and strokes my hair. "Hey kiddo. So this sucks." I laugh. He does too.

He continues. "But I think you can do this. I won't be there for the next few weeks so I need you to find someone that will. Make sure you can trust him. Hey look at me!" I look back at him. He wags his finger as he says the last part, "No careers."

"But," I say.

"No," he says firmly. "I forbid it. I don't care how nice they seem, but I refuse to watch you be betrayed by a bloodthirsty 2 or a devious 1. Do you understand?"

My sobs finally come to a stop. "Yes daddy!"

He hugs me again. "I will always love you, my beautiful little girl.

Both of my parents walk out and my two sisters and my new baby brother come in next. We just hug and I take advice from each sister. Wisdom, from Christine and knowledge fom Carly. I kiss my baby brother for the last time and both of them walk out.

My next visitor takes a little longer to get here. By this point I am no longer on the floor. I have situated myself in a chair and my breathing is no longer irregular. My boyfriend Grant Oaks walks in next.

I rush to give him a hug, but he stops with his hand, "Grant, but why?" I ask in a quivering voice.

He snorts, which pulls a whimper out of me. "You really are a wuss. Crying like that. There is no way you will ever win, so I just came to tell you that this is over."

I pause, then I start sniffling and crying. "Grant, you don't mean it. I love y…"

"Stop," he interrupts me. "I mean it."

I try to cling on to his arm, "Grant! Please!" He pushes me to the floor and I am left in the room all to myself with no one to hear my cries but the walls.

 **Paisley Sparks- District 8 Female- 18**

"That's good baby, now pose. Oh yes that's good. Pose again. Rock that dress girl." A Capital photographer coached me through a photo shoot as I modeled for a new line of my mother's clothes.

Mother was the best designer in all of the Capital right now. Her name was known throughout the districts. She took the fabrics of District 8 and turned them into fashion trends that could last months in the Capital. I am her best model and I was on this year's cover of Trendsetter Magazine in the Capital. I make trips almost every 3 months and every 3 months I dye my hair a different color. At age 10 I was given the name, "Rainbow" and I don't want to disappoint. This trip I had a striking violet to match my mother's newest trend in scarfs.

My photographer decides to take a break for the reapings. He gives me 3 hours. Like the reaping was going to last three hours. But for the past 2 years I have convinced many of my fans to sponsor district 8. As the best district we ought to have more than 2 living victors. In total District 8 had 5 victories to their name. Cecilia and Woof died in the 75th Hunger Games and we had an old victor die two years before that. Anyway, it was my goal to bring District 8 to the top.

I change into a simple outfit; a pair of white jeans with a stunning black blouse and a cashmere scarf. Nothing too fancy. I walk out of the photoshoot building and decide that I am going to walk to town square. After all, should the District have the honor of looking at me? I would love to watch myself. The thought almost brings a tear to my eye. I don't cry of course. That would ruin my makeup.

I walk a whole block all the way to the town square where a crowd of children are already standing. The only thing I don't like about the reaping is how unappreciative everyone is. I never get asked for autographs and I always have to stand with the rest of the girls my age; like I am normal or something. They always get dirt on my outfit and everyone is always frowning. Today was a happy occasion.

Anyways, I get in the big, marked off area for 18 year olds and stand near the front so I can see the escort. Her name was Silk Blouse and she was always a pleasure to talk to. She give me a little wave and she gives a delightful speech about the Capital and how we should be honored to participate in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. I can't wait to see who I would sponsor.

She walks over to the girls bowl and puts her hand in. She swishes around for a bit and finally plucks out a name. She opens the slip and reads it out loud.

"Paisley Sparks!" She squeals with delight and I hear many of the cameramen give whoops of pleasure. I pause for a second, comprehending what just happened.

My confusion is quickly replaced by immense delight. If anyone deserved the popularity and honor of going to the Capital, it would be me. I am sure I will have plenty of sponsors. I can't wait for the interviews, and the Chariot ride and off course the fans. Oh, how I loved my fans.

I walk up to the stage and take Silk's outstretched hand. I grab her microphone and give a speech. "I Paisley Sparks am honored to by Districts 8's female tribute. I am immensely happy that all of you are here to see me win and I know that I will raise District 8 to the top top top. Whoooooooooo!"

What a blessing I am to the world!

 **Thread Simmers- District 8 Male- 12**

I watch as the silly girl with the purple hair on stage walks away from the microphone. She is still jumping up and down. I don't understand why she is so happy. When my sister went up to the stage, she never came back. I miss Lucy. She is the one who gave me my stick.

She made me a metal stick that she said I should take everywhere. I was holding on to it now. She said because I had so big muscles, that I should hold on to it so I don't make an oopsie. I made a lot of oopsies. Almost every day at school I would pull a door knob or accidently put down the toilet seat too hard. It wasn't my fault. Everything broke too easily.

Lucy told me that I was so strong because some of the Capital people gave me a special potion that made my muscles big. It is cool, but it makes me make a lot of oopsies. She said when I was older I could lift anything I wanted and move them around without making any oopsies.

The silk lady goes over to the other bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. She opens it and reads it.

"Thread Simmers!" Hey that was my name. I hear a lot of people make loud noise as I go to the silk lady. She gives me a smile and I grab her hand. She tells me to stand right beside the purple girl so I do. Everyone doesn't clap like normal. I wonder why.

A lot of things are weird today.

 _Hey guys this is AaronIris with another chapter. Sorry for the late update. I discovered a typo in my last chapter. I said I was on vacation and I would have more time to wright. I meant, less time to write. Well I am going to a family trip all of next week and depending on how that goes I may or may not have a lot of time to write. I will definitely try to get some in. I have had a lot of great reviews. I will address some of them now. A lot of you either loved or hated Cerulean. Her section was very vague and that was for a purpose. Throughout the story I will go more into depth with her backstory. I received several reviews and PM's asking for more personality and I tried to deliver._

 _We only have one more reapings chapter and I was informed that Dana Woodman of District 12 is a repeat tribute. I believe this to be an insult to the writer him/herself. Each character needs to be unique and this character has broken that. Therefore are new female tribute from District 12 was the backup and is Malia Crosswire. (16)_

 _Now that I am done with the rant here are my questions._

Who was your favorite tribute?

Who was your least favorite tribute?

Which tribute showed the most potential?

Which tribute showed the least potential?

How can I improve as a writer? (critiques welcome)


	4. Chapter 5- Reapings 9-12

Chapter 5- Reapings 9-12

 **Zoe Lowland- District 9 Female- 17**

Sible takes my hands with his hands and pulls his mouth away from mind. His hands are soft but rough. He didn't have the callouses that most boys in District 9 had. He had never had to work in the terresae fields or the barely field that the Capitolites use for expensive liquors and beers. He gives my hands one last rough squeeze before we completely separate.

We were at his house in the Rubble. The Rubble was one of the few areas in District 9 where the fields and small villages disappeared in favor of the buildings and gravel. It was a running joke in District 9 to call the Town Square area the Rubble. Most of District 9 lived in wooden structures that were scattered across the expanse of the district so the cluttered buildings in the town square reminded people of rubble.

As one of the largest Districts, along with 7 and 11, preliminary reapings were held so that only about half of the population had to take sometimes the day's long journey to reach the Rubble. Unfortunately I had been chosen and so in case I was reaped Sible decided to have one last fling before we broke up. I didn't care. If he didn't want me, I didn't want him and that was just fine. We finished our "session" and we went our separate ways. He went into the family kitchen and I headed outside towards the reaping square.

I see my best friend Bellona run up to me. I squeal as she catches me in a tight embrace. She gives me a quick peck on the cheeck and I return it. She starts filling me on the latest gossip and I attentively listen.

I stamp my feet and give a huff in frustration. "Sible is such a moron. He thinks just because I might get reaped that he can bring me over to his house and have sex with me. I don't have any time to get ready to the reaping. If he thinks he can do that, we are done!"

Bellona gasps, "You told him that?"

I snort, "Of course I did, and you think he would break up with me? I am already out of his league. He was so worried I was going to be reaped. Like I am going to be reaped, I only take terresae for like 3 people."

Of course this was a lie. He broke up with me because I was cheating on him with his brother, but Bellona doesn't have to know that. My story is better anyway.

"We better go get checked in," Bellona says. Like me she was chosen for the preliminary reaping. I agree and we go over to the check-in table.

A gruff peace-keeper is there and she says, "Hand please." It was more of an order and I almost feel like putting her in her place, but I let in slide. He takes my index finger and pricks it with a needle. She rubs the blood over my finger and places it under a slot with my name and age in it. Now they have my DNA and my fingerprint. Not that they would need it. I would never be reaped.

Bellona and I head over to the 17 year old section. Our escort Field Italy walks up to the microphone. "Why hello District 9. It has been an immense pleasure to remain your escort sense our victory last year. Some escorts would choose to go to what they call "better" districts like 7 or 10, but I believe in loyalty as does the victor of the 98th Hunger Games Rye Topaz!" We all clap mainly because every month we had received gifts from the Capital due to our first victory sense the Quell. Rye was a hero in 9 and everyone loved her. She looked tired though, and I understand why. Back-to-back victors have only happened in 1,2 and 10 so the chance of another victory was slim.

She continues her speech. "So without further ado I will read the female tribute of District 9 for the 99th Hunger Games." Her sleight of hand is amazing for she has already plucked out a slip from the female bowl without anyone noticing.

"Zoe Lowland!"

 **Basrin Chambers- District 9 Male- 17**

I look on as the sexy green-eyed girl walks up to the stage. Several emotions flicker on and off such as nervousness and excitement, but she eventually decides on a neutral look as she walks up to the stage and stands next to Field.

I rub my head, last night was rough. District 9 has a small bar just east of the barley fields and 8 shots later I was out. I woke up this morning with a killer head ache. Good thing I had my stash of Cloud 9 from the backyard. Cloud 9 came from Quinoa grains and through a simple process was transformed into a powerful drug. It was nick-named Cloud 9 because that's where your mind went. In the capital it looked like a refined white powder, but here in 9 it was more brownish.

Cloud 9 was my life, especially on reaping day.

I look back up at Rye, she was hot. With her luscious brown hair and deep brown eyes she displayed all of the stereotypical looks 9 had to offer. I hear a loud commotion in the crowd, but I barely even notice. I am too busy looking at Rye. She is staring right back at me! I wonder why. She rolls her eyes at me and crushes my soul. I loved her, why did she roll her eyes at me. She was supposed to love me back.

Apparently I look like a love-sick puppy because Rye gives a small laugh and winks at me. My heart soars and the only thing that takes it away is the rough peace-keeper that begins to drag me to the stage. I fight back, but with the help of 2 more peace-keepers they drag me up to the stage.

I must have been reaped. I snort. At least I will be able to get back at those District 1 vultures for what they did to Carlon. I would get them. That was my last thought before I passed out.

I wake up in a very nice room and I assume it's the justice building because when I look out the window I see the reaping stage. I feel a soft hand touch my shoulder and I look up to see my mother.

She gave me that sympathetic look as says, "Well at least you won't be able to use drugs." She laughs and then cries softly into my scrawny, but muscular shoulder. I pat her head as my mind clears and I begin to regain rational thought. I was going into the Hunger Games.

My mom finishes cooing over me when my dad walks in. He was a big, gruff man, with little sentimental thoughts. He pulled away my crying mother and walks up to me. He looks me in the eye and says, "You were a good son." He hands me a leather pouch. I grin from ear to ear. On the inside it looked bamight be able to have enough keep away the withdrawal symptoms enough to win. Just maybe. If not I loved you." I smile and then pass out again.

 **Tawni Malley- District 10 Female- 16**

I stand with Lilac and Fox at their fathers ranch. Like many families in the District they raise cows. These cows aren't raised for milk, oh no, these cows are slaughtered in their prime and given to the Capital. Many other ranches in 10 raise the finest poultry or the prime pork that the Capital desires, but my family is exotic, we raise deer. We have 250 acres of land dedicated to raise the finest venison. We are the only deer ranch in all of Panem and we are proud. It takes a lot of work to run a ranch though and that is why I am often present at the beef ranch next-door with my best friends Lilac and Fox.

We are currently setting up an elaborate prank, targeting at their father. He was a kind mine. He had a broad chest and a compassionate heart and like his twin son and daughter he had blonde hair that was almost white and eyes that were bluer that the sapphires that rich Capital women wore.

As for the prank we had used a system of ropes and pulleys that were linked to the door so that when their father walked through the door he would be covered in a large bucket of flour.

Lilac and I giggled in anticipation while Fox gave a more boy-appropriate chuckle. "Dad, come here quick. The pregnant cow is giving birth!" Fox shouts for his father. As expected we hear the clatter of feet and we all wait in anticipation.

Their dad, or as I call him Mr. Dad, rushes through the door and my trap works brilliantly. Flour falls out of the bucket all over Mr. Dad. He coughs and sputters with surprise. In fact, he is so shocked that he falls right onto his rear. We all bust out laughing, including Mr. Dad. He shakes his head and says, "Got me again, Tawni. Congrats!"

We are all laughing when my older brat of a brother walks in and sneers. He and I could be twins if he wasn't a year older. We both had bright red hair and green eyes, but his eyes are filled with a deep hatred for everything. He hates all of the work and dirt that makes up District 10. You can't live in 10 and not work, but that doesn't change him. I think he wishes he were a Capitalite.

"Hey Tawni, Dad wants you back at the farm. He wants you to finish counting any new fawns before the Reaping. Oh and by the way your face is ugly. You might want to avoid mirrors from now on."

"Lee, shhhh. There is a wolf right behind you. Don't move."

Lee freezes in fear and whispers, "Is it coming at me? Is it gone?"

I smirk. "Oh never mind. That was your face. Easy mistake!"

"Get back here horse dung," Lee shouts as he chases me out the front door past my friends who all are laughing; even old Mr. Dad. "Bye Tawni," he shouts. "Good luck with your chores!"

Yeah, yeah, I think. Chores, chores, chores.

Two hours later I have finished counting all of the new fauns that May has to offer 3. We are reaching the end of spring so new fauns are becoming less and less frequent. To be honest I wasn't expecting more than 1 new faun. On a further note one of the mothers and her faun were killed by wolves. That was the 2nd time this month and we couldn't afford to lose any more meat. We had a quota we had to achieve or the Capital would replace us. We needed to fire our Shepard. Each ranch in 10 had several Shepards who would guard the animals and ours was incompetent. His name was Guard Samuelsa I think. I told Daddy earlier and he agreed that we would fire him at the end of his shift, before the reaping.

Anyway, I am dressed in a black tunic with a white fur coat made of wolf fur that we had collected last year. I where regular District 10 hiking boots and I walk to the town square with my family. Family unity was very important in 10. The whole way there I talk to my much more pleasant older brother Blair. Although he was 19 while I was only 16 we got along great. He was tall and head auburn hair unlike the rest of the family who has red hair. He had green eyes though. Every girl in school had a secret, or not-so-secret crush on him. He always had good advice though and I don't know what I would do without him.

We reach the town square with is where the few merchants and shopkeepers in 10 lived. Just because you lived here didn't mean you were rich. This was just the convenient place to set up shops. That's why the town square earned the name the Market because the only reason anyone came here was either for the Reapings or to shop.

I quickly sign in and head over to the 16 year old section. Almost everyone stands alone because in 10 it was so big you only had a few neighbors. District 10 was one of the biggest districts, but unlike 7, 9 and 11 we didn't hold preliminary reapings. I had a twinge of prolonged pain. Although I didn't have a likely chance of being chosen as nobody in my family had ever had to take terresae, I was extremely worried. I knew a 12 year old girl once from the chicken farm a few miles down the road who had been chosen even though she only had 3 slips in the bowl, and I had 5!

While worried thought rush through my head our escort Lassie Ropa is giving a speech about district loyalty when she finishes and walks over to the large glass bowl, deemed the girls' bowl. "I wonder who our lucky tribute will be," she says.

She puts her purple died hand into the bowl and plucks out the very top slip. She opens it and reads it aloud, "Tawni Malley!"

My world shatters. My family, my friends, my home all gone. I a sob cry out, but it isn't me, it's my mother. I hear Lilac and Fox crying and my dad and brothers have silent tears in their eyes, even Lee. I feel tears begin to form in my own eyes but I fight them off. I need to remain strong. So I walk up to the stage wave at the crowd and give them one last smirk.

 **Butcher Samuelsa- District 10 Male-15**

I stare, slack-faced as Tawni smirks at the stage. Whatever, I only barely knew her. My brother Guard was her family's Shepard so I had met her a few times. I knew her father better. He would deliver the venison to my father's butcher shop and we would prepare it and sell it, or in the Capitol's case, give it away. We had a beneficial relationship. We received meat and he got a share of the profit.

Tawni was a nice girl and the only sour experience we had ever had was when she put laxative in my water. I will never live that one off with Guard. In my personal opinion I think she would do good in the games. All she had to do was set up pranks with a different purpose.

I don't know how good I would do. Sure I could use a butcher knife, but against a Career with a sword, I don't know how long I would last.

I watch in dismay as Lassie walks over to choose another innocent boy to be slaughtered like the sheep that District 10 knew so well. "Know, I know all of you are excited, but why don't we all cross our fingers first. If you are lucky you might get chosen," Lassie squeals. I make sure to keep my fingers wide apart.

She gives a naïve smile and then picks up the top card again. That's weird, usually she digs around at the bottom. I wonder why she differed from tradition. She reads out the name, "Butcher Samuelsa!"

Well crap. I should have kept my fingers wider. I shouldn't have walked on that crack on the way to the town square. I shouldn't have walked under that latter. I shouldn't have done a lot of things.

I walk up nice and easy to the stage where I get an irritated huff from Lassie as she pulls me up with surprising strength. For such a pampered lady, she sure was strong. "Our tributes from District 10, Tawni Malley and Butcher Samuelsa!"

I look over at Tawni and she gives me one of her famous smirks. I shouldn't have broken that mirror last week. I shouldn't have stolen that steak from the butcher house to give to the girl of my dreams. I shouldn't have spit on the Peacekeeper when he interrogated me. I needed to get myself together.

I am led to the visitation room. The carpet depicts a giant bull which our most famous of 8 victors rode while he crushed his opponents. His name was Cassie Laso and he died in the 75th hunger games, killed, ironically by a giant bull beast in one of the time sectors. At that time there were only 6 victors and we have had 2 victors sense then. A set of twins named Sable and Buck Prairie won the 90th and 91st hunger games giving District 10 another male and female victor.

I stand in the visitation room as my father and brother walk in and sit down. They give me the usual speech about love and luck and they walk out. I should have said something. I should have tried.

 **Diana James- District 11 Female- 16**

I sit on my knees, right in front of a cherry tree in an orchard full of cherry trees. There is no reason that I should have chosen this tree over all of the other trees, but this one felt right. It was symmetrical, which was something that made me happy as unsymmetrical things tended to bug me. This was the spot that I chose to bury my greatest treasure, my bible. It was an old book, made of leather, and not just the cheap leather. This was a book from pre-Panem and it was probably treason to even touch the book. Well, I was a James, and as a James I was rebellious just like the rest of my family. My family wasn't physically rebellious, but we were Christians and to the capital that was high treason. They proclaimed that there was no God and that they were God. They wanted to be the most powerful, but that was not true.

I finish praying at the base of the tree. I was here a lot because in Panem there was a lot to pray about; the Games, survival, peacekeepers. I stand up and fold the creases out of my small brown dress. I had to walk to the town square alone today. The peacekeepers said, James' could not walk together because we cause trouble. They didn't know that we were Christians, but apparently gathering in private when we could to pray and study the few Bibles that we had is "trouble." I sighed in contempt and began walking over to the town square.

I walk in and out of orchards, each with a different fruit. I lived in the native fruit section of District 11. There was also the exotic fruits, native crops and exotic crops sectors of 11. Because we were so big we held preliminary reapings. I along with one of my older brothers Zachariah had been chosen to go to the town square. Our mother had pulled us aside and told us, "I can't tell you what to do if you are reaped you hear. It's between you and God to whether or not you lift a finger to harm anybody else. O' course I want you t' survive more than almost an'thing, but I don't know what you should do to survive. You have to decide ahead of time n' stay true to that. You hear?"

I didn't know what to do if I was reaped. I wanted to survive, but I certainly didn't want to kill anyone. God said, "though shalt not kill," and so I shouldn't. I didn't know what to do because King David in the Bible killed people in war. I didn't know if it was right to defend yourself to the point of killn' em. I wish it was easier to decide.

I finally reach the town square and situate myself into the 16 year old section. I see my friends Leila, Jasmine and Jessica on the other side of the pen. They were all chosen for the preliminary reapings too. It actually wasn't that rare as half of District 11 is chosen each year. I was chosen my 12 and 14 year old year. I liked how it was even of every other year. Of course I didn't want to be chosen, but it's the little things in life that keep me happy.

Our escort Feast Pinnle walks up to the stage tentatively, as if she is scared we will bite her. I think she was in a car accident after last year's games. One of our tributes made it to the final 4 only to be killed by the eventual victor from 9. She got drunk and then got in a wreck. Sense then she has had extreme paranoia that hasn't gone away.

"Well…hello…I guess. How…i…is District 11…11… doing today? Hmmmmm?" The people of District 11 actually clapped. Feast was genuinely invested in her tributes and we all liked her as much as we could like a Capitolite.

This seems to cheer her up as she stops stuttering as much. "Well, thank y…you. It is a pleasure to b…be back. It is always g…great to see your District support you. I can only hope I c…can return the support by helping bring back District 11's 5th victor, hmmmm. This will tie us with 5 and put us ahead of 3, 6 and 12. We can do it!"

She walks over to the female reaping bowl and plucks out a name with only minimal hesitation. "Diana James!"

I freeze. I can't move no matter how much I will them to. "Diana James!" Feast repeats. The crowd moves and avert their eyes as the reveal me. I guess I'll have to decide whether to kill or not to kill. That was the question, wasn't it?

 **Botany Elder- District 11 Male- 13**

"So do you think she could win? I mean she did cry a little, but she looked decent enough. She could get sponsors or she climb a tree and hide. Or, ooh ooh ooh! She could…"

"I don't care, so shut up!" snaps the guy I was talking to.

Well he was rude. Just like my family, always telling me to "shut-up" or "go fall off of a tree." Nobody appreciated genius when it was right in front of them. I guess they were intimidated by my manliness. For such a lady's man, I wonder why I don't have a girlfriend. I guess all of the girls that I ask out are too nervous to say yes.

"Botany Elder!

"What," I shout back. Was she telling me to be quiet too?

"You were reaped stupid!" says the guy next to me.

I push him in the chest. "You gonna do something about it, twig?"

He looks at me like I am a joke and then punches me in the face. He knocks me out.

 **Malia Crosswire- District 12 Female- 16**

The walk to the town square is always a short one. I stand in the line of children walking single file towards the town square. Miners walk in a line coming from the early morning shift and parents walk in a separate line going towards their pens. District 12 was a quiet and miserable place. Ever sense the Quell security had cracked down. Quotas were raised and the fence surrounding the District had constant electricity. The District hadn't even come close to winning sense the Quell. Most of the time they died in the bloodbath and on rare occasions they survived a few days.

Head Peacekeeper Robin Gore told me last week that the Capital decided that they might give 12 a chance this year. I didn't know what to think. He was probably just trying to get our hopes up. District 12 had no mentor. Katniss and Peeta were killed in the Quell and Haymitch drank himself to death 20 years ago. Therefore the head Peacekeeper became our mentor. Robin was from 2 so he had training and when a tribute made it past the bloodbath his training helped them get it as far as the final 8 before the Gamemakers killed them. It happened every way this year for 23 years. Never past the final 8.

I walk in a line behind my best friends, Maddix and Serenity. They were the only ones in Panem that could make me open up. They helped me learn how to tell jokes and flirt with boys and laugh. They were great friends. Ever sense last year though Maddix has been more distant. Her brother was reaped and was killed in the bloodbath by the insane 2 boy. At least it was quick. Serenity has relied on me to help Maddix. This is a change for me. Usually I am the one who needed help. This thought makes me smile a bit.

We reach the town square where our escort Koala Shower walks up to the stage. She insists that a Koala is a real animal, but if it is I don't know what it is. She gives a short speech without any sympathy. She doesn't want to end up like Effie because she was too bubbly. We get a new escort every few years so that they don't become attached in any way. Koala has been with us for 4 years and I am surprised that she is still here.

She goes over to the girls' bowl and looks for a name in the bowl. This is the only tradition that has remained. All of the others were made acts of treason. The opens the slip, studies it carefully with her squinty eyes and reads it out loud, "Dana Woodman!"

I give a sigh of relief, it wasn't me. I hear a shriek as Dana Woodman is dragged up to the stage. When the peacekeepers hand her off to Koala, she pushes her away and makes a break for it. She gets as far as I have seen anyone in my lifetime, but she is caught. They attempt to drag her back up stage but she bites the peacekeepers hand. He swears and then pulls out his gun. She screams and tries to run, but apparently he had a loose trigger finger and he shoots her in the back of the forehead. She gasps and falls to the ground. There isn't a lot of blood, but it still makes me sick.

Everyone looks on with shock as the Peacekeeper calmly puts his gun away. I am sure he will be fired. Koala stutters and says, "Well I guess we will give this another try. She pulls out another slip and says, "Maria Crosswire!"

That's not fair. I wasn't called, Dana was. No, no, I needed to calm down. I needed to show 12 has dignity. I had to show that 12 had spirit.

 **Coal Char- District 12 Male- 15**

I stand waiting for the next tribute to be called. Every year two innocent boys and girls go up to die. It's sad, but I can't do anything about it so why try. The guy next to be cries when the girl is shot. It might be her brother. I don't say anything because when I do it is always loud. My voice is naturally loud and no matter how hard I try, my voice always projects across the room.

So when Koala picks a name from the bowl and reads Pad Willowstream and I whisper to the boy on the other side of me, "I bet no one says, I volunteer," my voice goes up to the stage to Koala's shocked face.

"I guess we have a volunteer," she stutters.

I try to tell the peacekeepers that I didn't mean it, but the words were said. I am dragged up to the stage and knocked out by the peacekeeper as I try to run. My last thought is that this wasn't fair.

 _Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. I was on vacation and had almost no time to write. I went to Lake Lure with my family. If you live near North Carolina, you should go sometime. It's really nice, it has a lake (obviously), horseback riding and bingo night. I might be weird, but I love Bingo. (even though I didn't win_ _)_

 _So anyway, I know all of you are going to dog me on Coal's short section, but he was submitted as a bloodbath and I was told to make him short and sweet. Okay guys, I am done with the reapings! Next is the train ride. It will be pretty short, just a look into some people's personalities._

 _Okay guys, I have tried to be lenient, but if you submitted a character, you are required to review at least once before the bloodbath or your character will die. If you have a question PM me. You submitted the character so you are invested in the story. Tell me what you think! Even if it is advice on how to do better. How to improve a character, review!_

 _I am setting up a poll to get a feel for everyone's favorite tribute. If your phone is like mine and won't show the poll, PM me and tell me. The tribute with the most votes with automatically get past the bloodbath, unless its creator didn't review. Mwahahahahah._

 _As a writer I try not to show bias. Am I giving any District bias? Please guess my favorite District. If a lot of people get it I need to show less bias._

 _Ok on to the questions._

 _Who was your favorite tribute this chapter?_

 _Who was your least favorite tribute this chapter?_

 _Who has the most potential?_

 _Who has the least potential?_

 _Who is your favorite tribute overall? (answer in poll or PM)_

 _How can I improve as a writer?_


	5. Chapter 6- Train Rides

Chapter 6- Train Rides

 **Ruth Cargo- District 6 Female- 14**

Donny train leads me by the hand into the dining cart. The first thing I notice is the smells. It was like walking into a wall. It overwhelmed me and made my mouth drool. I thought the food at the bar was good, but this was unbelievable. I stand there and take it all in. Emlen walks past Donnie and immediately pours himself a glass of some sort of liquid. I hear a commotion and the breaking of a glass.

"Why in Snow's name would you do that?!" I hear Emlen yell. I hear a smack followed by a yelp of pain coming from Emlen. I was shocked. Here I had Donny pinned as another Capitol sweetheart.

"Don't you dare you Snow's name that way in front of me again," I hear Donny hiss. "I am here to help you prepare for the Hunger Games and I don't need a drunken big man wanna-be hurting his District's chances at victory. If I see you with any sort of alcohol in your hand before the Games I will personally make sure you have to chance at the interviews or at sponsors."

Emlen sneers, "What are you going to do? Teach me to walk improperly?" I hear another smack.

"I have my contacts _young_ man and I can give the media exactly what they want; gossip. With that I guarantee that you will receive no sponsors. Now sit," she commands. I hear Emlen sit. I grin; I am liking Donnie more and more with every passing minute.

I walk forward and grope around a bit for a chair. Donnie pushes one gently my direction and I easily sit in it. For the next hour, Donnie is drilling into our heads etiquette; how to walk, how to talk, how to make people believe you. She wouldn't even let us eat or drink anything except for water until we both had memorized every word that came out of her mouth.

Around the time Emlen passed her test, District 6's only living victor Ford Lexis walks in. He was a short, but stocky man. His cloudy grey eyes and tussled brown hair were a symbol of chance throughout Panem. He won his games around the time I was born with luck on his side. He took huge gambles throughout his Games. His arena was a giant maze and a tribute was often presented with two doors; one with a reward and one with certain death. Many tributes simply ignored the doors in favor of safety, but Ford opened a door for every pair he encountered. Eventually he encountered 22 doors; one for every tribute that had died so far. He picked one, without a second thought and was rewarded a gun. He used this gun to defeat the District 4 male that had so viciously slaughtered 10 children so far. Ironically, he took to gambling after his victory and often when in and out of favor with Capitol casinos.

He sat down next to Donnie, opposite from Emlen and I. He takes a drink from his glass of water and claps his hands as a signal for the avoxes to bring in our dinner. They bring in platters of fruits, soups and meats that I have never smelled before. A loaf of warm bread is pushed into my hands. It is covered in gooey, melted butter. I never thought bread could taste anything besides cardboard. I devoured the whole loaf.

"Now, now Emlen," I hear Ford lecture. "No need to stare at the wine. If you win, you can have all the wine you want, but for now I need you eating. Although both of you aren't nearly as malnourished as the usual tribute from 6, but I need you eating every chance you get. Fill out yourselves out. I don't want to be able to count your ribs by the time the Games come along. Yes Emlen, I see you have abs, but you need fat reserves for when you are starving in the Games. There is a good lad, that soup is one of my favorites." I hear him take a breath. I think he is about to start addressing both of us. "Hello Ruth and Emlen, as you know I am your mentor and it is my job to prepare you as much as I can for the games. My tactics are a bit unorthodox, I know, but when they work it will pay off. The advice I am about to give you is a gamble, but if it works it pays off."

"Can we get on with it," I snap. I was in no mood for ramble, I had things to learn.

"Quick to the point I see. At least you don't hesitate. In the arena hesitation is death." Ford comments.

I hear Emlen shuffle. "But she is blind. If she doesn't hesitate won't she run into something?" This time it is me that smacks him. I guess Donnie rubbed off on me. He falls out of his chair as I tower over him.

"How dare you say that! I can navigate myself better than a drunken ape like you. Just because you want to die, doesn't mean I do!" I shout. He is on the ground, looking up at me in shock. Ford just laughs and Donnie leads Emlen out of the room to get him some bandages for his bleeding head.

I hear three slow claps and I swivel my head to where Ford is sitting. "Good girl, I can tell we have a fighter this year. You are strong, smart and independent; that's good. I don't' want you with any allies. You are very independent and would work better by yourself." I nod. "As soon as that gong rings you run forwards. You grab something sharp and something heavy; hopefully a knife and a backpack. As soon as you get those you run. I know you can navigate yourself very well, but with 23 other screaming children, it will be harder. Do you understand?" I nod again. "Now repeat that back to me."

I repeat all of his advice. We go through dozens of situation where if I get it right I get a sweet dessert sample, and if I get it wrong a glass of water in the face. The questions vary from media interviews, tribute confrontations, Cornucopia situations and mutt encounters. We do this for about an hour, when I hear Donny call out, "The reaping recaps are on in 1 minute! You better hurry."

I look at Ford, "Go ahead," he says. We will talk again before we reach the Capital. For the first time sense I was reaped, I was confident.

 **Ciera Levin- District 3 Female- 17**

I sit on the plush sofa in front of the enormous television in the viewing room. To my left is my mentor Techa Winters. She won her games a little over a decade after the 3rd Quarter Quell. She is in her late 20's with the regular black district 3 hair and dark brown eyes. She won her games right after the onslaught of career victors that followed the 75th. Her victory was the start of an onslaught of non-career victories that they are still recovering from.

To my right is Neo and his mentor Gadge Parker. He was in his mid-80's. He won the 12th hunger games many years ago. He was a phenomenal mentor and had mentored Betee and Techa to victory. He was getting old and having a stroke was more common as the years went on. It was only a matter of time before District 3 was reduced to 2 living victors. The third living victor was a young man in his late 40's. He was constantly fiddling in his house making new gadgets to ship off to the Capital every reaping. He rarely came out in public and had only mentored once before with little success so it made sense to keep Gadge in the mentorship role.

In District 3, most people didn't make small talk. We said what needed to be said and then we shut up, no point in sentiments. We were no exception. We all sat on the plush sofa and stared at the television screen as the recaps were about to play.

The Hunger Games symbol flashes on the television followed by the number 99 surrounded in fireworks. The Hunger Games announcer Empyrean Chateau appears, sitting behind his desk next to commenter Loquacious Breeze as always. They exchange pleasantries for a few minutes and finally Empyrean says, "Now let's get to this year's tributes!" And the reapings begin.

In District 1 it is two blondes as usual. A lean, but extremely fast 18 year old race up to the stage, leaving a furious girl to be dragged off from peacekeepers. I would have to watch out for her at the Cornucopia. Behind her comes a calm, but almost sadistic looking 18 year old. He gives off an unnerving grin and leaves me with a sick feeling in my stomach.

Next is District 2 with its vast mountains. A pair of cousins is reaped. Both look extremely well built. I see a twinge of anger coming from the male. I might be able to use that.

In District 3 I see a view of the tightly placed apartments and laboratories. We didn't have the sophisticated labs and research facilities that 5 had, but we focused more on the technical side of science. I feel a twinge in my gut. I missed my small house and my aunt and my school. I give a small sigh. I see Neo and I get reaped. As quickly as my sadness came, it went away when District 4 came up.

An insane girl is reaped. She goes into patterns of screaming, cursing and sobbing. I can almost guarantee she will not be in the careers. That means that there was an opening in the careers. Interesting. The only thing Empyrean says about the girl is that "she sure seems passionate." They quickly move on. The boy is reaped as well, but he is very strong and very handsome. I am sure he is trained.

District 5, the district of energy and scientific research comes up next. They break tradition by reaping the boy first this year. The boy was an 18 year old with a shy, sort of mischievous grin is reaped. He looks like a fighter. The girl who is reaped is 15. She has already revealed her cleavage by the time she gets up to the stage and then she kisses the boy. I guess we have our seductive tribute of the year.

District 6 comes up and we can see the train yards and hovercraft stations that this district works on. Another 18 year old boy is reaped. We had a lot of 18 year olds this year. That might be trouble. He is gruff looking and has scars covering his knuckles so I know he can fight. I start to feel a deep sense of despair, knowing that it is highly unlikely for me to win. A blind 14 year old is reaped. The crowd doesn't take it too well, but the girl had to troubles finding her way up to the stage and doing her little flips so that calms them down a bit.

In District 7 a sobbing 16 year old girl is reaped. I label her in my head as a bloodbath. I am surprised that she is the first one I have seen to strike me as weak. She could be acting, but I highly doubt that. The male tribute is a volunteer which is very surprising. I can tell by his ashamed face and the angry reaped boy, that something else was at play.

District 8 comes on the screen, but the overview of the District is very short compared to the others because there is not much to look at. Just a bunch of smog and cramped buildings. A girl with neon violet hair is reaped. I would have mistaken her for a Capitolite, but she lived in 8. I recognize her from T.V. somewhere. That was it! She was that fashion model. Now I remember. She will no doubt have tons of sponsors. She sure looks excited. The boy is… simple… to put in nicely. I label him as the 2nd bloodbath in my head. He holds a large metal rod, which I doubt he will get to keep. He looks very strong though.

District 9 passes without much interest. The girl actually looks a bit excited. The boy is obviously high on something and he passes out as he reaches the stage.

District 10 is always something tributes watch as they often produce strong, well rounded tributes. The female looks very shocked, but something about her smirks puts me on edge. The boy has very developed forearms and I can guess he uses, maybe a butcher knife, ironic because that was his name.

District 11 produces a very mysterious looking girl. She has a few tears, but she looks like she is sad because she might have to kill. She certainly looks capable. The boy however is already knocked out and the peacekeepers have to drag him up to the stage. He is obviously a bloodbath.

District 12 is always a depressing reaping to watch. I can see the coal mines and the soot stained faces of everyone there. The girl who is reaped screams and tries to get away, but she is shot by a trigger-happy peacekeeper. The girl who takes her place argues that it shouldn't be her. The boy was District 12's 3rd volunteer and I don't think he meant to. He keeps screaming that he didn't mean it. I peg both of these tributes as bloodbaths.

The television flicks off and I am left to my thought. How am I ever going to win with so many strong tributes? This is not going to be as easy as I thought.

 **Glitz Shimmers- District 1 Male-18**

I sit back in my chair as the Reaping recaps come to a close. I am sitting next to my barely competent district partner Beverly to left and our mentors Sprite and Glamour to my right. Glamour is my mentor. I actually respected him, which was something I could only say about a few people. He won his games 2 years after the 3rd Quarter Quell by normal means. He killed off both 12's in the bloodbath and 3 more including his district partner over the course of a week. He was a demon with knives and nobody stood a chance even when the whole arena was simple a foggy swamp. I had slightly less respect for Beverley's mentor Sprite. She won her Games 3 years after Glamour. She was nicknamed the Plague as she managed to use Bubonic Plague samples found in a lab from her own Games to pollute the air vents and kill off the 8 remaining tributes. She only physically killed one tribute and that was in the bloodbath. I didn't like her as much, but what the heck, she still won.

Glamour stands up alongside Sprite and addresses both Beverley and I. "So after seeing the Reapings, who do you, think you should keep an eye out for and who do you think you should ally with?"

I pause and think for a second, but Beverley stands up immediately with an answer, "Well, both form 2 and the boy from 4 looks strong so they will obviously be in the Careers with us. As for dangerous tributes they all look pathetic to me. Maybe the boys from 6 and 7, but they still look weak. Why are we even doing this when we are definitely going to win?"

I snort and Sprint scolds her, "Do you not remember the twins from 10 who won back to back years or that 9 girl from last year. All of them were deadly killers and the 9 girl was labeled as a bloodbath by all of the Careers. You need to evaluate the competition. Glitz, do you have another answer?"

I pause and think, "Well the 10 and 11 girls look resilient and I think that the 5 boy has a few tricks up his sleeve." I pause because I don't want to sound stupid if I finish my thought, but I decide to anyway. "I think we need to kill the 6 girl or she might be trouble."

Beverley laughs, "That blind girl. She won't make it 10 feet before she dies! Honestly Glitz, how do you expect to win sponsors with stupid comments like that?"

"He is right Beverley," Glamour snaps. "She was able to flip and walk and run without running into anything, so she has potential. You need to target the 5,6 and 7 boys at the bloodbath along with the 6 and 10 girl. Don't know what you saw in the 11 girl Glitz, but kill her if you want."

Sprite speaks again, "The 8 girl will have plenty of sponsors. She is the biggest fashion model in Panem and will have endless sponsors ready to give her anything she needs. Don't give her a chance to use it."

"Maybe we could take her into the careers," I say almost in a whisper. "I mean that 4 girl is crazy and we can't have her in the Careers so we have a missing spot. She would get us plenty of sponsors.

Sprite and Glamour both look at me and clap. Glamour slaps me on the back, "Good job Glitz that is a smart idea. What do you think Beverley?"

She looks at me forlornly, "I am not very good at this part, I will trust Glitz." She gives me a smile. I smile back. Inwardly I groan. Acting like a nice person was so hard! I just wanted blood and death and victory. Why did everyone have to talk so much? It wouldn't matter anyway. In a few weeks, they would all be dead.

 _Hey guys AaronIris here with the train rides chapter. I am sorry for the late-ish update. School starts in a week for me. I will be a Sophomore and I am just a tiny bit nervous. I am taking Pre-Calc and that worries me a little. If any of you have taken that give me a feel for how hard it will be. Thanks. Also sorry if you wanted a POV for your character this chapter. I will make sure to give every character at least on POV before the actual Games. If you want a specific POV like training, private Gamemaker sessions or interview, make sure to tell me via PM. This will not guarantee anything, but I will try to help you out._

 _Another rant about reviews, by yours truly. I have 9 people following the story and last chapter I only received 6 reviews. (Thanks to Miss Spring 1, Ripple237, Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper, cloudy5 and ImSoCutee00) And I know for a fact more that 9 people read this, I get PM from people that aren't on the follow list. If you submitted a character, review! If you read the story, review! If you think I need to become a better writer because you think I write like a hypnotist squirrel, review! I want to hear all of your opinions regarding my story and my questions._

 _So onto the questions!_

 _1\. I obviously love the mentors so who was your favorite?_

 _2\. What was your favorite POV and why?_

 _3\. Who do you want to see in the Chariot Rides chapter?_

 _4\. WHEN DOES YOUR SCHOOL START AND WHAT GRADE WILL YOU BE IN?_

 _I will try to update before next Monday. It will probably be before that, but some people bug me for dates. See yah later._

 _*AI*_


	6. Chapter 7- Chariot Parade

Chapter 7- Chariot Parade

 **Paisley Sparks- District 8 Female- 18**

A young Capitolite girl finishes applying the blush to my cheeks. We aren't at the Capitol yet, but when we get there I need to be looking my best. She was the most experienced aid I could find and although she wasn't nearly as competent as myself she would do.

My striking violet hair was hanging loose at my shoulders with a light dusting of glitter covering it. I couldn't decide whether to wear diamonds or pearls for this visit, and after much consideration decided on opals. Like the glitter in my hair they sparkled with every color of the rainbow. I also obtained opal bracelets and rings to decorate my body.  
I shove the Capitolite girl away; after all her hair was bright yellow! That was so last season. The only reason I am even looking at her is because she had a make-up kit. If I had my way, she wouldn't be allowed near a make-up kit until she was my mentors age. She was an old hag who won the 51st games. She wasn't at all beautiful and only one because everyone kept running into her stupid nooses. She kept trying to give me advice, but after I put her in her place she decided to try and help Thread. He was so cute! He had huge muscles, but every time I tried to talk to him he would talk about his metal pole. I think he liked to squeeze it. I personally think they should give it back because he already broke the toilet seat, the dining table and three chairs. He sure was strong!

I loud ding, tells me that we have reached the Capitol. I fling my hair with my left hand and confidently walk out of the automatic doors. To someone who wasn't used to the Capitol, the deafening screams of fans and blinding flashes of cameras would surely disorient them. Poor Thread just fell off the stage.

I walk down the walk way and make sure that I pose for every camera. I lean in and give a young boy, who was the son of a rising Gamemaker, a very deep kiss. He falls back into the crowd and I giggle. I hand is shoved into my face, but I calmly react and sign my autograph. Two more sponsors for me. I giggle again.

An interviewer walks up to me and hands me a microphone. I smile. "So how are you feeling know that you are a tribute and not a sponsor?"

Another reporter rushes up. "Do you have any tips for upcoming styles?"

The questions keep on coming and I answer each on with ease. "Do you think you can win?" "Will you sign my baby?" "Will you marry me?" This is a walk in the park! I finish my last question and as the remaining people are crying for me not to leave, I walk out of the pathway and into the remake center.

 **Zoe Lowland- District 9 Female-**

I stand in the middle of a dark room. A single light is beating down on my naked body as my prep team circles me like ravens. One of them actually hissed a little bit. They close in and the Hisser brings out a hose. He twists the nozzle a little bit and I am bombarded with a jet of scalding water. I scream as my skin turns a bright red color. I try to retreat, instead back against a wall. She continues to spray me until, suddenly the water turns ice cold. I gasp and my limbs go numb. I collapse to the floor and the water stops.

I take several breaths until the Hisser, which I take is the leader of these witches, leads me over to a table. I sit and think that I am done, but I am sorely mistaken. The other two advance with sandpaper like sponges and begin to rub them against my body. With each stroke needles of pain spiral across my nerves. My skin feels like it is on fire. They continue to scrape off the invisible blemishes to my body until they stop. They return the sponges to their metal trays and while I am blowing on my skin to cool it down the Hisser comes to me with a tub of some lotion looking substance.

"What is that?" I ask nervously. I only receive a hiss. I back up, but the other two pin me down. I imagine all sorts of painful concoctions that these witches cooked up, ready to torture me. I squirm in fear as jer finger covered in the white substance comes closer to my raw body. She brings his finger down on my stomach and all I feel is relief. I stop struggling. She continues to spread the soothing lotion all over my body until I feel a 100 times better. The relief is so welcome I barely notice that the other two were plucking hair all off my body.

Without warning the trio of women leave me to myself and my thoughts while I examine my new body. The hair on my legs, armpits and arms have been stripped clean. My eyebrows are a flawless shape and my skin is so clean it shines. I don't know how I feel about my new look. I mean of course, I am prettier, but I don't look like me. Plus, my skin is starting to burn again. I walk over to the table in which the Hisser instructed me not to touch, and apply the soothing lotion all over my body once more. The affect is physically as well as mentally healing.

As I contemplate applying more lotion the door is opened, quite loudly I might add. I large woman strides in with her overly large, orange shaped nose in the air and her neon blue curls bouncing up and down upon her back. She wore several items of jewelry including large ovals in her surprisingly tiny ears and a sapphire necklace resting on her dinner-plate sized bazumkas. She approaches me with a look of slight curiosity as if she was judging whether or not I was worthy to exist in her presence.

"You will play the role of a sexy farmer," she shrieks in a high pitched voice that hasn't been proven humanly possible before. She circles around me. "Yes, yes you will do just fine. Maybe a goddess of the harvest? Hmmmmmmm. I like that! You will be a representation of the Gods above. You will take on the role of Demeter, goddess of the Harvest.

 **Botany(Bo) Elder- District 11 Male- 13**

My stylist, some fashion designer wanna-be from the Capitol slums, has decided to abandon the traditional farmer look of eleven. Apparently myths and cultures were very popular this season so she decided to model her tributes after some ancient culture called the Geeks, or was it the Greeks. She modeled me after some idiot named Dionysus, apparently he was the Greek god of wine.

First she stripped me naked and examined my skinny and very un-developed body. She then took the liberty of forcing purple plastic materials into my eyes, which she calls contacts. She wraps grape vines around my arms and legs with a large cluster of ripe grapes surrounding my groins. She wraps a golden wreath on my head and drapes a translucent white, tunic over my head so that I appear to be wearing a ragged toga.

I look into the mirror covering the left wall and admire myself. This costume makes me look scrawny. I am obviously the muscle, sex god of all time, so this pisses me off that I look like some dorky vineyard. I would definitely be more suited for 2, as the games are simply a formality at this point, as I will single-handedly destroy the Careers and all the Cannon fodder.

She takes one last look at me and pronounces me fit to be seen in public at once and grabs my arm with a very tight grip for such a woman. She practically drags me to the stables where the chariots are held. Because she is so much taller than me, I am on my tippy-toes and the vines on my arms slip down twice and she has to stop both times to fix them. She takes another half an hour to fix the vines and she practically shrieks at me.

"Get moving! We are going to be late because you are such an incompetent tribute. If you would stop letting the vines fall we wouldn't be late.

I am in the process of informing this crow that it was her fault that we were late when we hear the roar of crowds signaling that the chariots have already proceeded to start moving. She screams in shoves me down the stairs. I hit my shoulder on the floor and I hear a crack. I feel an unbearable pain in my arm and I am blinded by pain. All I see is red.

I scream as she grabs my shoulder and I see a sliver of white shove through my skin. Was that bone! My stylist, who I haven't bothered to learn her name, screams and prominently faints. I sit there and my vision is becoming filled with black spots. I gasp and moan as I lie in my small portion of misery. I hear voices, I think. Things are becoming very blurry and quiet. I see a woman inject something into my arm and I slip into a deep sleep of unconsciousness.

 **Karter Whalen- District 7 Male- 17**

"This costume is so itchy that I am going to die burning in my own beautiful filth," says my irritating district partner Chelsea. She has been talking and flirting with me for the past half hour and I am about the point where I throw her off the chariot.

"Do you like our costumes," she asks. "It is modeled after the Geek god Pan. He was God of the forest, like District 7," like I was unaware of the itchy costume I was put in. Pan was apparently some goat man, and so we were dressed up like goats. I am not sure, but I am willing to bet no other 7 tribute has been dressed up like a goat. We had furry, brown body suits covering our naked bodies so that every curve, and every bulge was pronounced. It was so freakin itchy and I felt like peeling off my own skin. On top of the body suit we had curly horns placed on our heads, hooves on our hands and leaves, strategically sprinkled over our bodies. It wasn't the worst costume 7 has ever had, but it certainly wasn't the best.

"Its Greek Gods, Chelsea. And did you know that Pan, died because humans were tearing down the forest. He spent the rest of his life as a soulless ghost calling for saviors?" I ask in a monotone voice.

This shut her up for the glorious period of 30 seconds when she figured out a reply, "That's… kinda negative, but…cool…I guess." She picks back up on her optimistic attitude. "Would we be invisible, like a ghost? That would be awesome because nobody could find us and kill us. By the way, where did you lean all of this? Or are you just that smart like a sexy, genius lumberjack?"

I break my scowl for one second at her attempt at flattery. It really was cute, but she wasn't really my type. I like personable worldly girl. Of course she was hot and that couldn't hurt anything. I might as well make her like me while I could so I smile and give her a wink. She giggles. We were acting like District 1 right now. That puts the scowl back on my face.

We here hear the roar of the crowd and we know that the Parade has started. I look to the viewing screen and see the District 1 rolling down the street. Apparently Greek was the theme this year as District 1 is dressed up as some beauty goddess named Aphrodite. The costumes were simple enough; the girl was dressed in a flowing gold and white dress that touched the bottom of the chariot. Her hair is in golden curls that rested on one should and flower petals rested in her hair. The boy was similar with a gold cloak covering a white suit. He had similar petals placed in his hair. I don't know how, but mist came up from the bottom of the chariot giving the impression that they were in the clouds. It was spectacular. Both of them are waving to the crowd and giving small grins that promise pain.

The next chariot is District 2 and they are following this year's trend of dressing their tributes up like ancient Gods for they dressed their two tributes up like the Greek God Ares and the Roman goddess Bellona. The boy, Brontus I think it was, was dressed in a blood red toga with bronze armor covering his body. He is wearing a helmet with a blue brush of hair on the top. His arms are bare, effectively showing off his sculpted arms. He is holding a large broadsword, looking like he was ready to kill. The girl was dressed similarly except for the fact that her hair was red and she was holding a 7 foot long spear. The boy, more like a man, is growling and flexing for the cloud and the girl is giving a look of stern defiance. The crowd worshipped her.

District 3 is up next and they are modeled after someone called Egyptians. They were a mythical country that supposedly invented batteries. Everyone knows that Panem was the first country to discover it. Anyway, district 3 deals with electricity so their stylist decided to style them into ancient kings and pharos. The stylists were going all out this year with brand new designs that had never been used before. The boy, some small nerd I had already pegged as a bloodbath, was dressed in golden robes. They weren't like the Ones who were dressed as models, but he was truly dressed like a King. A fake beard was placed on his chair and a long staff in his hand. He is refusing to look into the audience which is making their love for him apparent. He might actually survive a bit. The girl looked very confident, however in order to get back to my family her confidence will have to be in vain. She is dressed similarly except a cat is sitting on her shoulder. It is very odd, but it works.

The final career district is up next. They aren't very impressive this year. They are also dressed up like gods, modeled after the Greek God and Goddess Poseidon and Amphrodite. They are dressed in flowing blue robes with pearls imbedded in the silk. If they had done something else it might have been neat, but this pearls were big and clumsy and the girl was literally tied to the chariot as she screamed, frothed at the mouth and gnashed her teeth. Normally the crowd loves sadistic tributes, but she is crazy as a lumberjack trying to cut down a mountain. They give a polite applause, but they aren't cheering.

District 5 is up next dressed up like the god of the sun Apollo. I thought it was clever, as they were in charge of all types of energy and solar was one of them. It had great potential, but the costume was blinding. They have orange tunics that shine as bright as the sun. It's hard to look at them. You couldn't even see the tributes who were probably permanently blinded at this point. They a low that would be hard to beat and it really was sad for the tributes because they both showed great potential this year. I was fine with it as the more sponsors that are disappointed are more likely to sponsor me.

The final District before us is 6. They are dressed as the god of transportation Hermes. They are wearing hats with small wings sprouting from the sides. They have large white wings blossoming from behind and their tunics are blue and white to give the impression of clouds. The basic costume was decent at best, but the wings really pumped the crowd up. The girl is blind, but she is obviously used to crowd as she is wrapping one at a time around her finger. They boy looks like he could care less, so the crowd doesn't even focus on him.

Our chariot lurches and adrenaline begins to course from my veins. I hold my breath and remember the angle that my mentor and I discussed; stony and sexy. A lot of tributes were doing that this year, but I listened to my mentor's advice. It may as well save my life.

 **Malia Crosswire- District 12 Female- 16**

The District 7 chariot rolls into the pavilion in front of the Presidential stand. They were moderately successful. They probably each gained a few sponsors. This sucked for me because I wanted those sponsors, but we have pretty good costumes for 12. At least we weren't naked like those poor tributes from the 71st and the 82nd and the 91st. It was such a bad idea I don't know why they kept using it.

Coal and I were dressed in black jumpsuits. We each had a cape made out of circular blocks of coal. We had coal dust sprinkled in our hair and the circular blocks of coal covered our suit. For another district this would be a terrible costume, but for 12 it was rather successful.

I look up and see the district 8 tributes pull up. They are dressed up in rough leathers. Each year their long time stylist has dressed them up in a different material and this year was probably one of the better ones. They have a leather suit showing off each curve. The girl with the violet hair is waving and smiling while the boy is holding a long metal rod covered in leather. He has been holding on to this since the reapings. I wonder if it has any real value.

District 9 pulls out and they immediately receive a deafening applause. They are also wearing jumpsuits, but theirs are golden and covered in amber kernels. They each have a cloak made of golden grain. When the tributes move they shimmer and when they wave their golden gloves reflect light. They have wheat weaved into their hair and a wreath of grain on their heads. They were stunning. It was probably the best 9 costume I have ever seen.

District 10 is up next. They usually have decent costumes for an outer district. This year is in interesting one. The first thing you notice when you look at them are a large pair of antlers sprouting from each of their heads. The have what looks like a body suit made of deer skin. Fur outlines their curves and what muscles they have. It's a simple costume, but it looks fine. These tributes definitely look confident and ready to go. The boy is short of height, but arms look like rocks. The girl looks lean and muscular, but again, that smirk is making me nervous.

District 11 comes up and mutters of confusion come from both the crowd and Coal. There is only one tribute in the chariot. The boy was missing and from I remember about him is that he was a real jerk. I don't think a tribute has never not showed up for the parade before. I guess anything can happen in the Hunger Games. My chariot lurches. I put on a happy face and wave to the crowd.

 **President Brazen- President of Panem**

I sit back in my personal viewing room and turn of the large television dominating the far side of the wall. I sit back in my large, plush, leather chair and take a sip of my blood red wine. I sigh with contempt. This was my favorite part of the Hunger Games. The part where I got to relax, watch T.V., and bet on my favorite tributes. It wasn't public knowledge that I loved to bet, but ever sense I was a lowly Minister of Public Communities. I had gained and lost fortunes with different bets and eventually made my big payday by betting 1,000,000 orbs on the unlikely victor from 6, Ford. It was this payday the provided the funds to rise quickly through the ranks of the government until Snow died and I was the only survivor of the political bloodbath that followed. I would still bet on several tributes each year and use the money to pay for several "nights" for my friends.

This year had a very successful parade this year. A few terrible costumes like 4 and 5 which would give me leverage room for underdogs and bloodbaths. There were always the phenomenal costumes provided by 1 and the surprising costumes of 3 and 9. This year promised to cement my status in Panem. All I needed was a model victor. I had made sure that all rebels and defiant children were not reaped this year. A few career kids had to be, "taken care of" because they insisted on attempting to volunteer. This year _would_ give me my perfect victor and this year would appease the Capitol. Most of all this year would make the districts suffer.

 _Hey guys, this is AaronIris34. First of all I would like to say that I am immensely sorry for this incredibly late update. Before all of you tear me to pieces let me explain. I was almost half-way through this chapter a day after the last update, when I had to attend funeral. It had no Wi-Fi over there and I got back a couple days later. I was set on finishing the chapter when my computer decided to crash. I am currently writing on my dad's laptop who has been on it for most of the week. I tried to make the chapter a little longer to appease you guys. I am not going to give you guys a date for when I post the next chapter after last week's fiasco._

 _Anyway, my first week of high school was great. My classes are easy enough and I hope they get harder or I will get very bored._ Spanish 3 and Pre-Calc show potential.

Now onto the questions.

Who had your favorite costume?

Who had your least favorite tribute?

Who had your favorite POV and why?

I want at least one critique. If you decide to ignore this part don't bother reviewing. I want critiques.

Who would you sponsor if you could? (Besides your own tribute if you have one)


	7. Chapter 8- Training Day 1 Part 1

**Brontus Loard- District 2 Male- 18**

I wake up from a nightmare, dripping with hot, sticky sweat so that my underwear clung to my body and my hair was soaking wet and sticking to my forehead. I rarely have nightmares, so when I do it really shakes my confidence. On the rare occasion I do have a nightmare, they are vivid and physically taxing. In this dream I am running through the woods in a simple hunting outfit. I hear laughter echoing from behind me. I have no weapons and normally I could destroy anyone in hand-to-hand fighting, but this feminine voice unnerves me.

I am stumbling blindly through the woods, tripping over dirty roots protruding from the ground. Vines appear out of nowhere and attempt to choke the life out of me with their thorny fingers and the mud underneath my feet hardens over my legs and causes me to trip. I kick my legs and the mud breaks, but by that point the vines have pinned my arms and legs to the ground. I train to lift my head up and see a shadowing figure walk up to me. The figure leans over me and whispers in my ear, "Sometimes a mountain has to fall in order for an earthquake to bring greatness."

I gasp. That sounded like someone I knew very well, but because I was in a dream I couldn't put my finger on it. As I am contemplating a possible answer the shadowy figure leans down even further and plants a kiss right on/in my mouth. A burning sensation takes over my mouth that quickly spreads to my feet. It feels as if something is eating its way through my flesh. I take several ragged breaths attempting to gain oxygen put instead I discover that someone's mouth is still on my own. I am running out of oxygen as well as being eaten by some sort acid. I take one last look at my killer and I slip into an empty abys.

Anyways, I wake up drenched in sweat from my large feet to my drenched short mop of hair on my head. I sit up and rub my temple with my strong fingers. I needed to get that out of my head as soon as possible, but I have a feeling that this dream will come back to haunt me some day.

I stand to the side of my overly large, plush bed and begin my morning workout- 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 pull-ups on the shower bar. When I finish I am sweatier than ever and am in desperate need of a shower. Streams of sweat run down my sculpted chest and arms and pools of it is gathering around my eyes ready to flood in.

I strip of the skin-tight article of clothing that prevented me from being technically naked all night. I fling open the shower curtain and see an array of hundreds of buttons. I step into the shower that was probably as big as my room was at home and examine my choices. I finally settle for a warm jet of water that was filled with skin-cleansing oils and a scented cologne that can't help my chances with the ladies. I chuckle at the thought as I step into a large room dedicated to drying me with steaming hot air.

I step out of the drying room directly into my room, completely naked. I see an Avox laying out, what I can assume is a terrible attempt to make a training uniform. The Avox, startled, turns towards me and immediately blood rushes to his face. He tries to make a break for the door, but I close it before he can get away. I heard that there were cameras in this room from my mentor, Boulder who told me to show a lot of skin in my room to gain sponsors, so I figured why not play with the Avox a bit. I shove him onto the bed. He tries to push me off, but I knee him in the groin and straddle him with one knee on each side of his head. He would be groaning if he had a tongue, but he settles to contort his face into one of agony. I rip his shirt off with one strong pull with my left arm and use my right arm to give him one strong punch in the stomach. He wheezes and tries to kick me off with his scrawny legs, but I pin his arm behind his back and pull until his breathing is almost as loud as a scream. I am deciding what to do next when Quarrine Goddess, our near to wordless escort walks in. She takes one look at a naked man straddling a young Avox and gives an eye roll I didn't know was possible. Her eyes practically went inside her skull.

"You missed breakfast," she says without any emotion in her voice. "Training in 10, so finish up and hurry up." She walks out without another word to leave me to finish up. I beat him up a little bit more and send him out. I examine the training uniform a bit more. It is a black body suit with white stripes going down the arms and legs. It is skin-tight so every curve and every budge was over-emphasized. I slide my naked body into the body suit and quickly tie my which are a similar color.

I quickly run towards the entrance to our flat. Because I was from District 2, we were only on the third floor and the elevator only took a few seconds to reach the bottom floor, which was conveniently the training center. They had conveniently, remade the training center to accompany even more training stations. The elevator 'dings' and the doors smoothly open and the brand new and very large training center. Over a hundred stations are scattered throughout the training center with small white pathways providing access to each station. There are weapon racks, agility courses, survival stations and a large swimming pool. The only clear area in the gym is the gathering area in the middle. Twenty-three tributes are gathered in the middle, with the Head Training Instructor, Titusa Arrial, standing in the middle. I guess I was the last tribute to arrive.

She is tapping her foot impatiently as I take my place next to Alexia. She smirks at me and I sneer back. She thought she was so special. "Are you two finished?" calls out the projected voice of Titusa. I grin back.

She gives a small snort and continues. "You are all here to train for the fiercest competition you will ever compete in. You have three days to learn everything you will ever need to know to survive in the arena. I warn each and every one of you that you will want to head towards the swords, but exposure can kill you as quick as a knife. I advise you to spend a little time at each station and learn as much as you can. At the end of these three days, you will present your chosen skills to the Gamemakers to be judged. If you want a good score, you need an impressionable skill to present. You are not permitted to fight with the other tributes. You will have to save that for the arena. You are dismissed."

As if we are a united army, tributes separate and go in different directions. The only tributes who don't move are the Careers, with the exception of the Four girl who has resorted to attacking the water purification trainer. As Peacekeepers surround her, both from One, Alexia and the boy from Four gather around me. I prepare to speak, when the shorter than average One boy starts, "Careers, right?"

I growl, "Who died and made you leader?"

He looks at me with indifferent blue eyes, "Well if you want that to be the solution, I will be more than happy to comply. Logically, you and Alexia have an intense rivalry. Allowing either of you to be leader would create tension which could easily tear apart the alliance. I will be the leader."

I growl again, this time with more zealous. "Why don't we vote if you are so confident?"

He grins, "Why not? All in favor of Brontus as leader, raise your hand." I look around in smug anticipation. No one raises their hand. I look at Alexia in expectance, but she just laughs. I tremble with fury. "All in favor of me, raise your hand." I wait for the lack of hands, but his district partner, the Four boy and even Alexia raise their hands. I tremble with fury once more, with renewed vigor.

Glitz, I think his name was, clears his throat, "Well, I guess were down a member, am I correct?" He looks at the Four boy, Argon, I think, nods, verifying Glitz's statement. "So we need a new member, so that the numbers are in our favor. Any ideas?" I had a feeling that he already had a person that he had in mind.

Just to shut him up I answer, "I like the 7 girl. She's hot and she looks like she would do whatever we wanted" Alexia snorts.

"What!" I snap.

"Most tributes would kill to be our slaves, but just because you have needs, doesn't mean you need the first person with lady parts," she purrs.

I growl, which is becoming a more common occurrence. Glitz smoothly glides between us before we come to blows, "Why don't you convince her to join us and I'll talk to the Eight girl. She has the largest sponsor base out of all of us. They fight at the Bloodbath and the winner joins. Don't tell them the last part though. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." He chuckles.

"Fine!" I snap and storm over to the fire starting station where the 7 girl is flirting with the trainer. It was going to be a long day

 **Tawni Malley- District 10 Female- 16**

As soon as Titusa dismisses us I rush towards the first station I knew I would have to try; trap making. Because advanced trap making involved fire, electricity and different chemicals the trap making station had small pathways leading to Fire- Making, Foundations of Electricity and Basic Knowledge of Chemicals stations. Back in 10 it was a daily occurrence for me to set up an elaborate prank of ropes and pulleys so the basics of traps were a breeze.

The trainer at this station was an old veteran who was an old mutt trapper from after the dark days and had many tricks he was just dying to teach me, as many tributes avoided this station. Very soon he learns that I already know the basic traps such as catching someone by the foot or sending a shark stake into the ground where hopefully a mouse would be, so he begins to show me elaborate traps. One of my particular favorites involved a pressure plate system that set the ground below the victims' body in an intense fire. All you needed was some rope, the common sorghum plant and some matches. It was an ingenious trap, really. The only con about this trap is that if you don't have fire you can't make the trap. I continued thinking about how I could tweak the trap to make it better I hear the sound of a twang of the rope and the violent hissing of metal melting. I look over and see the tall Five boy standing three meters behind a large bubbling hole. A small puddle was still eating its way through the steel platform.

The trainer at the Basic Knowledge of Chemicals station is giving the boy loud shouts of praise at his exemplary performance. He calls an Avox to clean up the mess. The Avox comes over in a hazmat suit which is comically large. While he is cleaning up the boy walks over to me with an all-too familiar smirk. He looks like one of those people that I would be very good friends with if we weren't in a fight to the death.

"So how did you like that?" he asks in an almost cocky tone. Without waiting for me to answer he says, "I saw your little trick earlier. I think we'd make a good team. Or we could try and kill each other; your choice. I'm Alexander by the way. " He gives a chuckle as if the whole affair was funny. I liked to laugh as much as anyone, but this kid might be off his rocker.

He chuckels once more. "I'm not crazy, just optimistic; much like yourself. As much as you want to act serious, I can tell you love to laugh and play. You play pranks too?"

I gasp, "How did you know? I love pranks. Just last Reaping…" I paused, thinking about the terrible morning.

The boy puts his arm on my shoulder. I should avoid emotional contact, but I am near tears and I bury my face in his shoulder. It wasn't necessarily weak, but it definitely wasn't career worthy. He puts his hand on my head and lets me sob. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay. It'll be alright. It's okay." He whispers comforting words into my ear until my sobs are reduced to quite sniffles.

I realize he might be trying to seduce me, so I quickly sit up straight again. I wipe my ears with my sleeve. He gives me a charming smile, "I like pranks too, you know. Right before the Reaping, I got my friend Joe, with a joy buzzer twice!" I laugh, but it sounds more like choked sob.

I hear a cruel laugh come from the knife throwing station. I look over my shoulder and see the silver-haired, beautiful girl from One walk over. She is practically juggling, three knives over her head. Suddenly with a flick of her wrist, one of her knives disappears and the snare I was working on is cut at the twine and the twig snaps back and whips the back of my hand.

I yelp in pain as a thin pink line appears on my hand. She sneers, "Awww! Does the little baby need a pacifier? I'll make sure to put you out of your misery in the arena. Will you die with tears, frozen on your face? I'll make sure to drink all of them!" She gives a psychotic laugh.

Alexander rolls his eyes, "Ignore her." I don't hear him though, as I am already standing and marching over to that silver-eyed freak. She looks at me with eyes, daring me to do something. Little did she know, I was prepared to do something. I rear back my hand and swing, effectively slapping her across the face with so much force she goes sprawling across the floor.

Faces turn and all activity stops. The girl, Beverly I think, stands back up with rage filling her expression. "You witch!" she screams and she charges at me. She holds out her knives ready to stab them into my body. Before she can get to me a Peacekeeper steps in front of her and grabs her hands with a strong grip. Another one stands in front of and grabs my arms as well. As the Peacekeeper blocks my, view I hear the ensuing struggle. I hear grunts of pain and see a body go flying; it's not Beverly. The Peacekeeper in front of me is grabbed from behind and kneed in the groin, again from behind. She flings him to the side and advances on me once more. She throws her knife at me so fast, I don't see her move it, but I was predicting it and I side-step. It goes flying past me and into the side of the Avox, who is still cleaning Alexander's mess. She would have cried out, but you know. A pick up a decorative rock and fling it at her. She lets her last knife fly and it intercepts my rock. She charges at me when a whole group of Peacekeepers.

I am already sitting so the Peacekeepers don't have to tackle me. "You witch," I hear Beverly scream. "You are my first kill in the arena, so count your days." She is dragged off as she tries to fight back.

A large finger is rudely pointed in my face, "No fighting with the other tributes. Next time your training privileges will be revoked.

Do you understand?" His voice is loud and obnoxious, but I answer anyway, "Yeah, no fighting." The Peackeeper growls one more time before stalking off.

Alexander looks at me in awe, "I chose I good ally." I am surprised he didn't say anything else.

The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. "I had an ally. I also had an enemy. That's one foot in both directions. Ugggg. This was harder than I thought.

 **Diana James- District 11 Female- 16**

I stand at the edge of the sword fighting ring, waiting for the District 1 girl to finish sparring with the head sword fighting trainer. There are so many people interested in sword fighting that 6 trainers are on a constant rotation.

The One girl whirls around the arena, her sword striking her opponent like a living serpent. She was one with her sword and her sword is part of her. I made a mental note that if I saw her in the arena, I would run. The Five girl, Shine, was sword fighting with another trainer completely naked. I barely notice that she is half- decent while I try to avoid her oiled body. It makes me slightly uncomfortable and I wish she would put up her clothes, so I consent on watching Alexia, the One girl.

I am getting irritated as I have been sitting there for near about 10 minutes. The One girl drives the trainer into the corner with her sword delivering a strong blow to his neck. He groans and holds his next, while giving her a small note on her stance. She snorts and walks off to Shine. Shine has been knocked to the ground and is currently being lectured by her trainer. Alexia shoos away the trainer and puts her hand on Shine's shoulder. She whispers some encouraging sounding words into her ear and walks her off to the careers. I frown. Shine seems like a poor replacement for that crazy Four girl. There were must better options. I have noticed though that several careers, Brontus and Glitz in particular, are cozying up to some weaker tributes. It seems a little suspicious.

They both decided to finally walk off after another minute of conversation. I have to resist rolling my eyes. I don't want to make any enemies before the Games even start. When they both let the ring I begin to walk up to the trainer's welcoming eyes when an auburn haired girl roughly bumps into me before clumsily making her way up the stairs. She tripped twice before the trainer took her hands and led her to a rack of swords to select from. Well that was rude!

"Excuse me!" I snap. I walk forward until my nose is almost touching the back of her head. "Can't you see I was waiting in line?" I hear a slight chuckle. What was so funny!

She turns around to see me and when I expect to see angry eyes staring back at me, all I see was the blank stare of milky eyes. "I didn't _see_ anything," She corrects me.

I immediately feel terrible. I feel a large pit growing in my stomach and tears begin to emerge from my eyes. I can't believe I just yelled at a blind girl. I wish it was someone like the 9 girl who I had never liked, even though I had only seen her in the reaping. Well, I had also seen her making out with the 6 boy at the hand to hand combat station earlier today, if that counted. I am stuttering, trying to get out an apology, when she bursts out laughing. I blush.

"It's okay," she says. "I mean, it was my fault. I should have held out my hands or something." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a rubber band. She takes a handful of her fiery hair and puts it back into a ponytail. She was definitely pretty.

I sigh. "No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. God said, 'Love is patient, Love is kind, Love is not quick to anger' and I certainly wouldn't want someone yelling me. I have such a short temper though. I just get so mad!" I let out a very unhappy noise that sounds something like a squealing pig. This causes her to descend into a fit of laughter.

I blush furiously while she calms back down. "I am like that too," she says. "I'm Ruth by the way."

"I'm Diana."

"That's a pretty name," Ruth compliments.

"Thanks! You are so nice. Your name is pretty too!" I gush.

"Thanks!" She pauses. "You believe in God? I thought he was a myth."

Boom. That was the question that I had been raised to learn how to answer. My whole life I had been taught two things; how to avoid trouble with Peacekeepers and how to follow God the best way that I can. "Well, yes I do believe in God," I say. "Everything I do and believe is because he said it was right. I mean, I'm definitely not perfect, but I try."

"But how do you know he exists? I mean who made him?" She asks. Her eyebrows are furrowed so I legitimately think that she is confused.

"Well," I begin. "We just have to look at nature. I mean even Capitol scientists can't figure out how to make DNA. Each cell has as much information has 1,000 books. You think a person with millions and billions of cells would just be created out of chance. It doesn't work like that. The chances of that happening is technically impossible even by Capitol standards. Even if it did happen like that how was the universe created? Someone had to make it. God made it."

She frowns, "Well how was God created? How was God born?"

I smile. "Well he wasn't created. You wouldn't want a God that had to be created by something stronger. I think God lives outside of time. I don't think we can understand that as humans until we get to heaven. Back to why, look at flowers. There are over 400,000 species of flowers and a lot them only exist to look good. They aren't edible. You think they would all exist for no reason. All these crazy, beautiful and delicate flowers weren't created by chance. They were created by a creative hand that painted each and every one of them."

She giggles as I poke her on the nose. Her smile suddenly melts into a frown, "Wait!" Doesn't that mean if you don't believe in Jesus you…?" Her face suddenly looks very sad.

I take on a serious tone, "Yes it does. That is why I have decided to try and save as many people as I can before I die. Whether I die in the Games or in another period of time. I know we only just started talking about it, but do you believe that Jesus died for you?"

"Yeah," she says. "I mean I think so. Will you teach me more later, even if it is in the Games?"

"Do you want to except Jesus?" I ask. "I can pray with you if you want."

She frowns, "I don't know. I want to know more first, maybe later."

"Ok," I say. "But don't wait too long. All of our lives are numbered."

"I won't," She said. I can't believe I just did that. Mom would be so proud. I hope God was proud.

 _What's up guys? AaronIris34 here with a disappointingly short chapter. I had planned for one to two more Point of Views, but I am going camping this weekend and they don't have Wi-Fi._ _So I will make a Training Day 1 Part 2 for my next chapter. I wanted to give you guys a chapter instead of making you wait longer._

 _Recently, I have been rushing to finish a chapter and I realized my writing is suffering. For this chapter I wrote slowly, but steady and I feel like I did a better job. Hopefully you guys noticed too._

 _Please Review! I know a lot of you do, thanks for that, but I really want reviews. They make me feel happy inside like "Glitter is exploding." Anybody get the reference. Lol._

 _I realize that the last POV had some content that you guys might not agree with it. I represent my personal faith in my stories. She won't get any special treatment because I am a Christian, in fact she has just as much chances as anyone else. (1 to 24 I believe) I know Careers have a higher chance of winning, but well sorry, doesn't work like that in my SYOT. Equal chances, otherwise Careers would almost always win._

 _I don't know if I have said this yet, but I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! SUZANNE COLLINS DOES! PLEASE DON'T TAKE DOWN MY STORY FANFICTION! I AM BEING GOOD!_

 _I have decided to do something that will help other new or experienced SYOT. I will give a shout-out to a new story every update. It might be an open SYOT or just a good story. If you want a shout-out tell me. So shout-out to… IVolunteerAsAuthor and his new story Lego Land: The 226th Games SYOT. It is closed, but he updates often and has a good writing style._

 _P.S. I have seen other authors have a sign-out. I have been using *AI* How do you like it?_

 _Questions:_

 _Who had your favorite POV?_

 _Who is your favorite alliance so far?_

 _Who do you want to see?_

 _Do you like my sign-out?_

 _Do you like the shout-out idea?_


	8. Chapter 9- Training Day 1 Part 2

_Hey guys I generally don't like doing before content author's notes, but there is something important that I need to correct. Last chapter Ruth Cargo was depicted watching the One girl swordfight. This was a brain fart on my part. The One girl is a knife thrower that became rivals with Tawni while the Two girl is a swordsman who was becoming allies with Shine, the five girl. Also I re-red some of my chapters and I discovered another error. While Malia Crosswire is in her chariot she said her tribute partner was holding a metal rod. The boy with the rod is the 8 boy. He is very simple. The 12 boy is the loud one. Sorryi While I am at it Ruth and Diana are in an alliance. (Some of you asked) So on to the chapter._

 **Chelsea Halliday- District 7 Female- 16**

Brontus gives a hearty laugh as our flimsy little fire collapses into shambles and our small sparks scatter across the station. A particularly large ember lands on the trainers hand and she scolds both of us for our lack of seriousness. Much to her irritation we ignore her. She gives an exasperated sigh of defeat and walks off to help the Ten boy work on his fire which is already at a low burn.

I am laughing as Brontus falls on his back and pulls me on top of him. He catches me in a bear hug that knocks the breath out of me. I wave away several Peacekeepers who had begun to walk towards me. I give him a quick kiss and sit back up. He follows suite and gives a final sigh that ended his fits of laughter. His common fits of laughter were common and often seemed over-done. I didn't think anything of it; I just assumed he was socially awkward.

He had approached me earlier today and had invited me into the careers. At first I was nervous because my father had made it very clear not to ally with the careers, but he turned out to be so nice. At first he gave me small pointers to help me make a better fire and during that point I was distant and barely respectful. But later on, he began to joke with me and show me how to mess up a fire. At this point I had already began to like him. He was sweet, funny and talented enough to help me get through the games.

A loud, metallic bell rang out through the training center and caused every head to turn. Titana announces that lunch has been prepared and that we have one hour to eat and rejuvenate our energy.

Brontus grabs my hand and leads me to the back of the training center where all of the tributes are lining up in front of a closed door. Two Avoxes open one side of the large oaken door revealing a large Cafeteria. Previous lunchrooms had been made of simple long white lunch tables, but this year they had really stepped up a notch. Large round redwood tables scattered the indoor pavilion with walls of dark oak. Diamond chandeliers hang from the high ceilings and crimson- wax candles are set on each table. Long tables covered in white clothes are covered in platters of food of every kind. The moment of awe passes and a mass of 24 sweaty children rushes forward towards the platters of food.

Being the slow person that I am, I end up being in the back of the line. I groan with disappointment eagerly wait for the 22 children in front of me to serve themselves. The Eleven boy was still in the hospital. I end up having to wait only five minutes because people were obviously in a hurry to eat. I finally reach the table and gingerly reach out for a large buttered roll. I place it on my plate and almost feel bad that my friends at home didn't even have enough to eat three times a day. The feeling passes as I place a large portion of salad on my plate. I wouldn't want to become fat after all.

I add on toppings for my salad like olives, tomatoes and ceasar dressing and exit the line before even reaching the dessert section of the table. I stand in the middle of room and scout the room for available seats. Most people choose empty tables so they can avoid social conflicts, but several early alliances have already taken place. The Five boy and the Ten girl sit together at a table joking and laughing and talking to my district partner who is sitting on his own looking glum. The Nine girl and the Six boy are sitting at a far corner, once again making out passionately. The blind Six girl and the Eleven girl are also sitting together with the Eleven girl giving the other an apparently serious lecture. Of course there was the Careers at the large table, directly to the right of the serving tables. Both from One and Two are already seated. The boy from Four and the girls from 5 and 8 are already seated as well. The career pack was huge this year.

I hesitate at first, but Brontus invites me over with a wave of his hand. I happily walk over and sit down between him and the Four boy, Argon I learn it to be. Brontus explains that we had such a big pack this year because in past years the Careers failed because they ran out of able-bodied members. Even as he explained this Alexia and Glitz kept exchanging knowing glances. We eat and joke and laugh about the other tributes and how we will dominate them. Argon was currently telling a story about how you can get a dead persons' leg to twitch.

"And if you pull that vein just right you can get the leg to twitch," Argon roared. "It makes the whole body jerk and sometimes the eyes will open. I did it to a fish once. I assume it works on people too."

The Five girl snorts, "So basically you are guessing. Have you ever tried it on a person?" She readjusts her bra for the hundredth time in the past 10 minutes. She was really overdoing the whole sexy thing.

Argon stutters, "No I read it in a book once. It said that they had similar veins that controlled the legs." He pauses. "And, my mentor said that…"

The large doors open with a loud creak. Titana leads the short Eleven boy into the lunchroom. Even though he has a large cast on his right arm he looks around with an almost confident smile. He walks over to the Ten boy and gives him an arrogant looking proposal. The Ten boy snorts and goes back to his steak. He was just asking to become fat. The Eleven boy walks off to look for another alliance.

I go back to my salad. Before I can finish another bite another bell sounds the end of lunch. Brontus looks at me, Shine and Paisley, "You three go and train. We will catch up in a second."

I nod and before I can do anything Paisley grabs Shine and I and leads us off into the training room. Well this was fun!

 **Alexia Loard- District 2 Female- 18**

I watch the bobbing, violet head of Paisley Sparks walks out into the training center. She grabs the golden handle and swings the door towards her until a small crack is left; preventing us from being locked in. The only people left in the room were the Careers, the true Careers. Glitz stands up and wets his lips slightly.

He clears his throat. "So, I assume we are all on board with the plan. Yes?" He scans the circle, looking at each individual person making sure they nodded so he wouldn't have to explain all over again. "So yes, I assume. Just to make sure that we don't have to talk about it again I will refresh your memory. Brontus, you have chosen to train Chelsea to help gain sponsors, and perhaps something else."

I giggle along with Beverley and a more masculine chuckle comes from Argon. Brontus' face turns red and a low predator like grow comes from his throat. Glitz chuckles, "So yes. I have chosen a tribute that has actually has a purpose other than to sleep with. Paisley has a sponsor base that his over triple the amount of money that any other tribute. With her in the Careers we would be guaranteed supplies until the end. So at the bloodbath Paisley and Chelsea will fight until one of them is dead. And Shine…" He looks at me. "Why is Shine here?"

I look at my finger nails before deciding to answer. "I just thought it would be easier to have one of the lower district whelps allied with me so they would come to me during the bloodbath. An easy kill is all it is."

Argon looks shocked, "And here I had you pegged as a softie. Well that leaves the stuck-up brat with the purple hair and the over-grown manikin with the big boobs; any guesses?" He waves around his fork before delicately putting a sauce covered shrimp into his mouth. "My money is on the brat, she wouldn't want her hair to become messed up." He gives a laugh that I hate to admit was pretty sexy. He points his fork at Glitz, "Any guess?"

Glitz smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin and folded it onto his plate. "As much as I want Paisley's sponsorship money, my guess is that she won't come out on top. When we were training today she said that she would use weapons because they were, 'too manly'. The only thing she would touch were the whips because they reminded her of hair."

Everyone at the table burst into fits of loud laughter. I chuckle and stand up from my chair, "Well I certainly hope that 8 dies. She thinks she is a goddess in human form and earlier today she tried to give me tips on my hair. I mean me!"

Beverley gives a sympathetic gasp, "Really. I thought she was conceited before, but violet. I mean come on. She isn't one of those freakn' capitolites. And by the way, for anybody who has any ideas, that 10 witch is mine." She gives everyone a glare that could incinerate a metal rod. "When I get my hands on her, I will personally make her wish I had butchered her like one of her pigs."

Glitz raises a glass of something that resembled wine, "Cheers. So 10 is Beverley's. Any other claims?" He looks around.

Argon smiles as he too stands up from his chair, "I want the 12 boy. He is so loud and obnoxious, I just want to spear him."

Glitz nods in acceptance, "So if any of you take Coal or Tawni, I will personally kill you. Understood?"

I turn towards the training center and give a soft lecture, "Why learn their names? They will all die anyway." I continue walking out towards the training center until I can't hear the new sex joke that Argon is telling.

 **Cerulean Crest- District 4 Female- 17**

My arms make clean, smooth strokes through the chlorine filled water. I reach the end of the pool, make a small somersault and push my feet off of the end of the pool. My body shoots through the water like an arrow and pass the trainer once again. He had given up trying to stop me because last time he had left the station with a deep bite mark in his forearm.

Dark shadows dance off of the surface of the water and white flashes begin to cover my vision. I surface and grab desperately onto the side of the pool. I pull myself onto the ground and place my hands over my temples. Spasms overcome my body and tears unwillingly begin to poor from my eyes. I begin to convulse on the floor. Peacekeepers and trainers look on, but are unwilling to come near me.

An overwhelming flash overcomes me and all vision is lost. I am lost in a memory of the past. A memory I had buried under years of pain and fear. A memory I thought would never surface again as long as I lived.

A storm is brewing in District 4. Dark clouds threaten to release torrents of wind and rain. The occasional rumble of thunder can be heard in the distance. Besides the thunder all was quiet; too quiet.

I am brought back to the land of the sane. My nails are buried deep into a Peacekeepers arm and several scratch marks cover his face. Another Peacekeeper is pulling on my arms and I tumble back into his chest. Another flash.

Mom and dad are arguing in the kitchen; loud. They have argued before, but this time it was really loud. Mom was saying something about something not being safe. Dad wanted to go, something about a rare octopus that would bring in two grand. He needed the storm. I was crying, in the corner. I wouldn't be for long. Dad grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door and towards the dock, passing long blades of grass that swayed in the violent wind.

I am no longer fighting Peacekeepers; I am back in the pool. Stroke. Stroke. I am the only one in the pool. The other long ago abandoned this pool in favor of the other one on the opposite side of the room. This was my domain. This is where I thrived. Light.

The sailboat is precarious. It creaks and groans in the wind; begging to be brought back to shore. Dad is shouting again. This time he is shouting with joy. He holds up a tattered net, a rare pelagic octopus caught in the clutches of the net. I am jumping with joy, taking over the attitude of my dad. A lighting strike rocks my world. I scream.

I am sitting in the corner, my dark hair hangs over my eyes, giving me the crazed look of a wild animal. I hold my arms around my body and I shiver. The water wasn't cold, but oh do I shiver. I can't shake off a cold chill that has penetrated my soul. Or what was left of it.

I am throw back against the mast of the boat. My father yells as the area of the boat between us is destroyed in an explosion of splinters. My father's end of the boat tips over on his back and he slips into the cold, dark water. I scream his name, which is shortly cut off when I tumble into the icy fingers.

I am throwing vials of chemicals across the room and watching them shatter into millions of tiny pieces. I hear various levels of burning metal and sizzling steel echo across the room. Once again the section of the room I am in has been deserted by all trainers and tributes. The Peacekeepers aren't permitted to take me out of training. I would have to seriously injure and harm another tribute or give myself an advantage in the games to be taken out of training. A vial of something called nitric acid hits a Peacekeeper, who had wandered to close to me, square in the chest. He screams a word that I would have to remember next time my witch of a mentor tried to talk to me. He falls to his knees and his chest begins to disappear. He falls forward onto his stomach and a hole has now appeared on his back, charred black and still smoking. I am tackled to the ground.

I reach the surface, sputtering and gasping for air. My hands thrash around desperately looking for something to grab on to. My father! As the waves toss me to and fro I swivel my head back and forward looking for signs of my father's grey hair. When my body makes a complete turn I see a boat, and then my father. My spirits soar at first, we are saved. What I see next sends chills down my spine.

I have been locked in a now force-field boxed-off area of the smaller pool. They placed several targets and weapons at the far end of the pool in case I felt like using them. Once again I swim back and forth until my arms feel nothing. I feel nothing; no emotion, no pain. Wait I do feel something. A flash of anger.

The boat is filled with Peacekeepers; lots of them. They are holding long, very sharp harpoons and one in particular is holding dad's net. The one with the octopus. "Philip Crest, you are in illegal possession of an extinct animal."

Dad snorts, "How can an animal be extinct if I have one? They exist you can't change that!"

The Peacekeeper stares into his eyes. "What you have is a dead animal." The Peacekeeper whips out a knife and before my dad can react stabs it into the animal. My dad shouts out and in that moment slips under the waves again for a brief second. "The Capitol said this animal is extinct and by looking for it you show you are disloyal to the Capitol. You are a traitor. By order of the Capitol you are under violation of the Life-force policies. Justice will be served."

Before my dad can react the man aims his harpoon at my father, who eyes open wide, and pulls the trigger. The spear moves in slow motion and I can't even hear my own scream. The seconds feel like hours as the spear pierces my father's chest with a crunch. His eyes are lifeless as he sinks into the hungry mouth of the ocean.

I am being dragged into an elevator. I am tied up and being forcefully held by 4 Peacekeepers. The movement of the elevator makes me sick. I hear a loud gurgle in my stomach and an acidic taste in my mouth even before the bile in my stomach reaches the polished shoes of the nearest officer. He reals in disgust and gives me another free leverage to lung towards his exposed neck, my teeth bared. The combined force of four Peacekeepers can't fight my inhuman strength. They fall, one by one; some things never change.

I am in the "rescue boat", my teeth, my nails, my hair stained red. Ghostly pale figures are hunched over the sides of the boat, their eyes still open even after their souls are gone. I sit in the boat staring at the approaching shore. Three dead Peacekeepers, my dead father and an insane demon of a girl would be such a welcome present. Welcome District 4, goodbye home.

 **Neo Platinum- District 3 Male- 12**

"Crap, crap, crap!" I hear Gadge mutter as he types furiously at a computer. His aged face is scrunched up in a manner that does not flatter him. He is staring intently at the screens that were lined up across his desks. He had three in total, each flashing red lights and warnings on their screen. He rolls his chair over to the far right computer and curses some more. If the situation wasn't so dire, I might find it funny.

Gadge rolls over to the far left computer and pulls out a flash drive. He pushes a flashing red button and the computer is shut off. "Sit down at this computer," he says pointing at the middle computer.

I pull up a chair and situate myself in front of the computer as Gadge rolls over to the remaining computer. We both close all files and programs in preparation for the final firewall of the Capitol security. The plan was to disarm all of the Capitol surveillance and then open the flash drive that K013 had given me at the Justice Building. The hope was that it would give me an advantage in the Games and my mentor had happily jumped to the idea. There was no cheating in the Hunger Games. From the moment that I was reaped, all rules were thrown out the window.

Gadge mutters, "Get ready."

The screens go black and computer coding rushes onto the screen. It is a challenge to counter it while making progress, but I am capable. My fingers are moving faster than I could keep up with if I was just watching. Gadge mutters a curse every now and then as we slowly, but surely break the encryption.

If I wasn't so focused I would wonder if Ciera and our escort Electra were concerned that we had been gone for several hours. Immediately after training ended, Gadge had taken me straight to his personal workshop in the Capitol. We had been decrypting this intense firewall for the past several hours. Gadge kept complaining that if Betee hadn't died in the last Quell we could have done this three times as fast.

The firewall slowly diminishes and the numbers popping up become less competent as the initial codes had been rewritten by the computer itself. After several hours or work, and finger cramps all around we finally break through the encryption. After being surrounded by a backdrop noise of beeps and buzzes the sudden silence was eerie to say the least.

Gadge smiles and hands me the black flash drive. His withered hands shake intensely giving more proof the arthritis in his hands was just getting worse. I had noticed that while we were decrypting he kept making technical errors and typing mistakes. I'm sure he had the mental capacity, but I was doing most of the work the entire time. He insisted that he do it on his own, but when he fell behind he had to keep calling me in.

I take the flash drive and give him a slight smile because that is was social protocol to thank someone with a kind facial expression. I plug it into Gadge's personal laptop while he turns off all of the excess computers. To my surprise there is only one file on the drive. It is an un-labeled program that I had never seen before. Something about the coding seemed very familiar, very me.

I click on it and a small black screen appears on the screen. My heart nearly skips a beat as my personal robot K013 comes up on the screen. Gadge looks over my shoulder with intense interest.

"Why hello Neo," my robot says in a monotone voice. "I see you managed to open this program. If you have done so I can assume that you have realized that I am only here for emotional support apple."

I suppress a grin. I had guaranteed that if someone other than myself tried to access K013 in any way he would hide his true purpose until given a specific word. Gadge frowns. "Apple?"

"It means that he is being deceptive. While he says he is here for the sole purpose of providing emotional support it means he has a logical purpose for being her," I explain.

He nods his head in approval. "Well I can assume you wouldn't want to be out in the rain," I say.

I hear a ding, ding, ding and K013 flashes a green thumbs up sign and his face reappears. "Well it is pleasant to know that I am speaking with you. I am here to serve to your every need."

I nod. Good, I think. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and see Gadge's face and see a face beaming with admiration and respect. If I bothered with petty emotions I would be proud of myself, but I didn't.

"Ask about the arena," Gadge mutters. He never seemed to talk as loud as a normal person. I guess he was saving his energy. He used to be a strong mine, but after 87 years of mentoring he was becoming tired, physically and emotionally. "Or the Cornucopia or the mutts."

Before I ask K013 begins to answer. I forgot that he could hear. "One moment." I hear a series of noises signaling that he was analyzing Capitol information. I hear another ding. When I got home I would have to turn off the sound effects. "I have analyzed the arena diagram and the Gamemaker ideas. I have come to a conclusion for each of your three questions. The Cornucopia isn't filled into hours before the Games begin so I have no idea about any supplies or weapons. The encryption on any other information is too guarded for me to break without warning the Capitol of our presence. I did get several snippets of information though. Water, lots and lots of water. Also a boat. I don't understand, but there will be lots and lots of water.

I make the mental note to learn how to swim tomorrow when an explosion rocks the workshop. Dozens of unfinished inventions and repairs fall to the floor as the metal door guarding the secret area of the workshop is blown off its hinges. Peacekeepers flood into the room and restrain both Gadge and I. I feel a pair of strong hands pull my frail arms behind my back at an angle that I didn't know was possible.

A bald man that looked like he was in his 50's walks into the room with his helmet being held under his dominate left arm. "Gadge Parker you are under arrest for conspiracy, treason and the unveiling of Capitol secrets." They pull a dark bag over his old head and drag him over to the doorway.

A thousand thoughts race through my mind as Gadge is forced to his knees and a gun is placed against his temple. Gadge was the best thing that ever happened to District 3. He was the best mentor in the outer districts. When his tributes make it past the Bloodbath they made it to the final 8, with no exceptions. It was surviving the Bloodbath that was the problem. If Gadge died now, District three would have no hope. Techa was smart, but she wasn't the best mentor. She couldn't grasp the social aspect.

"Neo Platinum!" the man shouts. "You are to be held in custody until the start of the Games by Capitol personal under charges of conspiracy, treason and attempted murder."

"Murder?" I ask, confused.

The man raises his hand and the man holding Gadge at gunpoint fires.

The deafening noise fills my ears and I can't even close my ears because my hands are restrained. Gadge cries out and falls to the ground, with a bullet-hole in his lower spine. Even if he lived, he would never walk again. Before I can react a dark cloth covers my field of vision and a blinding pain in the back of my head and I fall to the ground.

 _Hey guys, AaronIris34 here with the remainder of Training Day 1. Sorry for the late update, I recently got back from camping and I was having more computer troubles. Thank heavens for my dad's laptop. We made 50 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough. Let's set a goal to get 75 reviews before the bloodbath. If you aren't reviewing, review! If you are thanks a lot and make sure to tell your Fanfiction friends to read and review. I'd like to think that my writing is constantly improving. (Make sure to give critiques too) Next chapter will Training Day 2 Part 1. When the Games start I will begin to give more creative titles. I will make sure that you guys don't get bored to death._

 _My shout out of the day is to Oisin55 and his stories the Victor's Project. I generally like SYOT like most of you, but he goes year by year explaining each victor. They are all different and interesting. If that doesn't tickle your taste buds, which it should, he has several stories going into depth about how victors, Cecilia, Blight and Enobaria won their respective games. They are wonderful reads. So after Reviewing MY CHAPTER PLEASE make sure to look at his. He updates regularly and no two victors are alike._

 _ **Questions of the Day**_

 _Who was your favorite POV and why?_

 _What do you think about Cerulean and Neo. Both characters hadn't been explored yet._

 _What is your guess on the arena? I won't say yes or no, but I want to see your guesses. If you guess it right (1 guess) I will think up some reward. Maybe a shout out or something else. Give me ideas please._

 _Who do you want to see next?_

 _Will you vote in the poll I just set up?_


	9. Chapter 10- Training Day 2 Part 1

**Basrin Chambers- District 9 Male- 17**

I wake up shaking uncontrollably, my pajamas drenched in sweat. I sit up onto my rear and place my hands on their respective temples. I rock back and forth while the withdrawal systems dies down. I had been awake all night, while sleep continued to allude me. I have had to endure spasms of pain all night and the tightness in my chest finally dies down. I take two deep breaths before I am able to physically unclench my fists.

I hear a knock at my door. It is quiet and soft, so I know it is Rye instead of our overly loud escort Field. "Come in," I call out.

I hear the door slowly creak open and look up in time to see the youthful face of Rye walk in. She weaves through piles of knocked over furniture and kneels next to my bed. "Hey are you okay?" she asks quietly.

I snort, "If withdrawal symptoms and a sleepless night means okay, then I'm great."

She chuckles, "You should have called me. The Capitol has medicine for everything; why not withdrawal?" She puts a hand on my head and ruffles my messy, dark brown hair.

I give a low whimper, "You mean I didn't have to suffer for the past three days?" She shakes her head and I moan a little louder this time.

She puts her hand inside her silky white pants pockets and pulls out a not so small green capsule like pill. She pushes it towards my hand and places a crystal glass of clear water. With shaky hands a grab the pill and place it in the back of my mouth. With my other hand I grab the glass of water and pour it into my mouth at the same time that I swallow. With relative ease the pill slides down my throat. The effect is almost immediate as the tightness in my chest and the throbbing pain in my head go away.

I am so ecstatic that my eyes begin to pool with tears. I pull Rye into a sudden embrace which causes her to yip. She hugs me back and she grabs my hand with an iron grip. She rocks back and forth and allows me cry into her shoulder. With a very well executed sleight of her hand she slides a very small plastic baggie into my hand hugs me even tighter. I sneak a peek towards my clenched hand and I see a small baggie filled little green capsules to the very brim of the bag. There were enough capsules to last me until the Games. Just as my tears had begun to die down they began to flow once again, making my already puffy face even redder.

She pulls me closer to her and places her chin on my shoulder. I don't know what she is doing, but I know it has a purpose because this was just a small example of the sneakiness and stealth that won her Games. From the small poisonous thorn hidden in her allies' shoe to the flammable, fish oil that she covered the 3 boy's lighter in. She brings her mouth close to my ear and just slightly opens her already thin mouth.

"I will get you the medicine," she whispers. "Don't worry about it, I will take care of you. I will take care of you." She coos like mother hen and slowly rubs my back as my sobs slowly diminish into little sniffles.

"Thank you," I whisper. "Thank you so much."

She gives me a small, tired smile and stands up. She brushes off her pants and flips her hair to one side of her shoulder. Her compassionate countenance changed into one of seriousness. "Make sure to be at the breakfast table in five minutes. We can't be late after what happened last night." She covers her mouth a look of fear crosses her face.

I frown. "What happened last night?" I ask. She meets my inquisitive eyes and prominently averts her own. I sit up, supporting my body with my hands pressed against the bed. "Rye, what happened?" I ask more sternly.

She flicks her soft caramel to towards the corner of the ceiling while an almost terrified face looks towards the other side of the room. I look towards the corner of the ceiling that she had referred me to and see a small black globe flashing a red light. I quickly understand her fear of talking about whatever secret she had been inferencing. A small camera was watching our every move and listening to our every word.

Rye gives a small, thin smile and rings her hands by her waist. I have noticed that this is a sign of nervousness as she kept her hands rung throughout the entire reaping. She tilts her head a little to the left and gives me another nervous smile, "If you meet me in my room, I will be sure to give you more advise on your interview angle. It's quit private so nobody can eavesdrop on our interview angle ideas."

She prominently turns and briskly walks out of the room, leaving me to decipher the hidden meaning of her words. She said her room was private, so I doubt that it would be bugged. My guess is that she will talk about whatever is scaring her.

I walk over to the dresser across the room from my plush bed and dig through one of the shelves. I select one of the many training outfits folded in a row. They were all identical and I made fun of the system by contemplating which one I would choose. I pull the uniform at the far left and step into it; left foot then right foot. I talk myself through the process until I am completely dressed.

I walk out of the room briskly in search of Rye's room. Immediately outside my room lies the community room where several couches, a dark oak coffee tree and a large television covers the back wall. When I first walked into this room I was taken aback by the crystal chandeliers, marble tables, silk draped couches and bright neon colors.

I walk forward until I reach a set of spiraling stairs. I walk up them briskly, my hand sliding across the crystal edging. I walk past the dining room where I wave to Field and Ruth and straight on into Rye's room.

I walk in and see Rye sitting cross-legged in front of a small, trickling fountain with small little tree on each side. She is breathing in and out, her hands on either side of herself with her thumb and middle finger pressed against each other. I gently close the door behind me and walk up to her side. She doesn't say anything for another minute as she breathes some more. Meditation was her chosen skill that she picked up during her own Games. After each of her kills she calmed down for a full day in a meditative state of mind.

"Gadge Parker is dead," she says with a very strained voice. It takes me a minute to realize this was an old victor. I think he was Three's first victor; and the only for another few decades.

"The one was caught the whole arena on fire?" I ask. I had a vague recollection of a replay of an old Games where fireballs rained from the sky and tributes slowly cooked to death. It had taken place in an ancient city, called Rome. The young determined boy from Three had found a warehouse filled with jars of what he recognized to be Greek fire. He took an entire week to construct seven catapults and another full day to finish off the remaining ten tributes with flaming balls of fire.

She gives a slight nod. "The male from 3 is in custody until the Games begin. I'm assuming he will be present at the Interviews, but I don't know. The girl from 4 is also in custody and I am assuming you can guess why. In years past, certain tributes caused trouble, but they were definitely not taken from training. The Capitol is cracking down. We need to be careful."

I frown, "Is that the only reason you are afraid?" That didn't seem like too big of a reason.

I single tear finds its way running down her face. "Berea is dead." I gasp. That was her sister. "I need to be more careful or they will kill my parents too. I guess they didn't like the way I talked about the Capitol." She wipes another tear away from her face.

She clears her throat and gives me a look that drove so many people in the Capitol crazy during her old games "Go eat breakfast. You need your strength if you are going to win this thing."

 **Emlen Senerson- District 6- 18**

I swing my right fist towards my opponent's unguarded right cheek. She ducks quicker than I would have imagined and charges forward her head lowered like a freight train. I back-peddle in a poor attempt to evade the attack, yet her head makes contact with my stomach. The wind is knocked out of me and I fall back near the edge of the ring. My head rest on the thick rubber bands creating a perimeter around the enclosed arena and I wheeze in and out attempting to regain my breath.

Within seconds my opponent charges at me once again and shoves her elbow towards my groin area. I smile for a brief minute; I taught her well. But, I didn't teach her every dirty move up my sleeve.

I throw all of my weight backwards to where my body weight is supported at an odd angle by my hands. I immediately push off from the ground and allow my feet to crash into my adversary. She cries out and stumbles back falling against the opposite side of the ring.

I charge forward and grab both of her wrists with one hand, not allowing her to steady herself. With my other hand I punch toward her throat, trying to win in a single blow. Before my fist can make contact she twists her body in a way where my fist collides with the cold, metal floor.

I hear a crack and let out a restrained hiss through my clenched teeth. I whip back my hand and hold it to my chest in anticipation of what is to come. I prove myself correct when a foot stomps on the ground where my hand was moments before.

I do a sit-up and grab her forearms with an iron grip. I pull her on to my own chest with relative ease.

Her body relaxes and I feel a hand wander up my shirt, rubbing up and down. I follow suit and lean forward feeling the warmth of her lips on my own. For a brief second I lean back and stair into Zoe's eyes. I wasn't going to waste time on describing her as a human manifestation of an angel because frankly, she was only mediocre. But she was the only willing female so I would take her.

She leans in for another deep kiss when we are interrupted by a voice I had grown to detest over the past few days. "Not again!" I hear a deep grown. "You two lovebirds can both do it in the corner like yesterday or pay attention to me and listen." I look up and see the dark-haired trainer who was one, obviously taking steroids and two obviously didn't have a girlfriend as he kept interrupting Zoe and me.

I give him a look of irritation and reluctantly pull myself to my feet using the rubber bands and proceed to watch as Zoe stands up by herself. The trainer gives me a look of disgust, but I shrug. She's fine; she can stand up on her own.

When she finally makes it to her feet she grabs a towel off of the side of the ring and wipes the sweat from her brow with a white towel she stole from the twelve girl. It was survival of the fittest after all! If she wanted a towel, she should have protected it.

I take a long drink from my water bottle and pour the rest over the side of the ring. "Coincidently" it happened to land on the head of that Eight tard. (I don't usually do this, but that terrible word was for the sake of his character not my daily language. Also, I don't cuss in my stories nor will I ever. Back to the story.) He looks up at me and gives me that stupid little grin of his. He claps his hands and jumps up and down, informing me that I was what he called his BFF. I roll my eyes.

The trainer begins, "Well that was good but…"

I look at Zoe, away from the tard (forgive me) and interrupt, "You've learned a lot in the past few days. You still keep your right side unprotected, which is bad because most people aren't left handed."

The trainer gives a humph of irritation and stalks off, unwilling to deal with the two of us anymore. Zoe smirks, "But you still fell for that feint earlier."

My cheeks flush. I was still embarrassed that I had fallen for that. Back in District Six I was in regular bar fights and I had successfully dodged feints hundreds of times. Even the night before the reaping I had successfully won myself a night of passion based on my ability to predict my opponents moves. I had been forced to predict other people's intentions ever since my childhood.

I memory that I had tried to bury forever was beginning to resurface. I memory of an old relative; of naïve confusion of a loss of innocence. A painful memory than entailed pain and terror began to resurface.

My vision begins to darken with anger and hate. Zoe gives me a concerned glance as I press my thumbs on my temples with an inhuman force. I sank to my knees and began the long process and re-burying that horrid memory once again. I look at Zoe. I needed to have sex. Real sex.

 **Butcher Samuelsa- District 10 Female- 15**

My knife buries itself deep into the midsection of the nearest dummy and my left arm follows through with a hard strike to the side of its head. I pull out the butcher knife from the stuffing of the target and examine the damage I have caused.

Inside the target dummy was a complex system of artificial organs and veins. Artificial bones mimicked the human body so that I could practice crushing and destroying the human body. I had to first breath twice before examining the damage. If I didn't, bad things would happen. It's left, third and fourth ribs had been completely destroyed and the artificial heart had been reduced to oozing scraps of plastic. I nodded in pride and walked over to the trainer to see what he had to say.

The trainer was a man in his mid-thirties. He had bright, blonde hair and striking blue eyes that followed my every move. He walked over to me and clapped his hands, "Good job, you are a natural! You struck kill points on every dummy you aimed for. The only thing I would point out is that on that third dummy, it would have been more effective to hit it with your left hand first and then stabbed it with your right."

I shake my head, "I always use my right first. The left is never first." I shudder at the very idea that you would ever start with the left.

He gives me a confused look and rolls his bright blue eyes, "If you had been fighting a career you would have died if you had started with your right."

I stare straight into his eyes, "I don't start with the left."

He gives me a slightly more irritated look, "But you can't…"

"I don't start with the left," I interrupt. I stare at him with an incredulous expression. How could he even consider started with the left was beyond me.

He rolls his eyes again and walks off to assist the Eleven boy figure out the knife was "broken" because he was holding onto the sharp end. I shrug my shoulders. If he didn't want to listen to reason, who was I to stop him?

I walk over to the center of the knife station and place my butcher knife back onto the rack that took up the span of ten square meters. Throwing knifes, daggers, machetes and, of course butcher knives cover the large rack.

I hear a large metallic sounding commotion emit from the station adjacent to my own. I look over to see who was clumsy person was this time. I instantly feel bad when I see the Eight boy standing, his back facing the rack of staffs her obviously knocked over, with a large metal rod that he had held on to since the reaping. He was obviously a bloodbath and I didn't want the Careers see me associate with him.

I turn my back towards the oblivious boy and scan the room for another station to practice at until the remaining hour before lunch. My district partner and her ally the Five boy were at the axe station talking to the Seven boy. The Six and Eleven girl were at the knife station behind me. There were also a large group of loners scattered about the room. I see that the human, animal and mutt anatomy station is open. This station provided many diagrams about where to cut to kill these creatures. One thing I have been noticing was that there were very few survival stations this year. The arena must hold an obvious and plentiful source of food.

I make my decision and begin to walk over to the station when I feel a very strong hand pound on my shoulder. I turn angrily only to see the goofy grin of the Eight boy less than two inches from my face. I back up a little bit and return a nervous smile. He giggles.

"Hi!" he says. "You look strong too! Did the men in white suits give you a special potion too?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't feel like he could be that strong. "Thanks…I guess. So you are strong?" In my head I already know that he won't really be that strong.

He grins from ear to ear and flexes his entire body. To my complete surprise his body suit fills out with a massive amount of muscle. My jaw is surely hanging open waiting for something to nest in it. "See, I am strong. Do you want to be strong friends?" He looks at me intently with his deep brown eyes. They hold no malice whatsoever and just invite me to say yes. The only thing bothering me was the fact was absolutely naïve.

He claps my hands on his shoulder, hard. "I also see that you only use your right hand first. I use my right hand first too. See!" He proceeds to turn around and walk along the indented path back to the knife station. I sigh and turn around. He walks over to one of the remaining intact dummies and raises his metal staff. He passes the staff back and forth between hands until he grabs it with his right and swings as hard as he can towards the dummy. A large cracks ensues and the dummy literally cracks in half.

He looks back at me with that goofy look on his face. Mabey he wasn't so naïve. I mean he did understand the rule of the right. I guess I just got an ally. I smile and walk towards him when all of the lights in the room shut completely off leaving me standing in what seems to be an endless void.

 **Argon Kane- District 4 Male- 18**

I hear several stifled screams from the weaker outer-district children echo across the vast room as my eyes begin to adjust. I hear the scuffle of feet as trainers run to the center of the room where Titana is constantly present. I remain still and roll my eyes when I hear that obnoxious Twelve boy attempt to whisper to himself words of reassurance. His attempted whisper comes across as a strained yell. I couldn't wait to see if he could still yell with my spear through his throat.

Suddenly about twenty-five bobbing ovals of light flicker to life. I quickly recognize the emergency light pads that we so commonly used back in Four during the torrential hurricanes. The bobbing lights disperse and systematically stop at several points across the room.

Out of nowhere a loud voice reverberates across the room and vibrates my chest at an uncomfortable level. Through the enhanced power of the Capitol megaphone Atlanta's already loud voice shouts out, "Attention tributes there has been an incident involving our precious President Brazen. Apparently hibernated insurgents from the lower Capitol have decided to make an attempt on the President's life. Rebels swarm the streets and are currently attempting to breach the President's mansion, the Capitol building, the Gamemaker building and even our very own Training Center. All training activity will be shut down until this crisis is resolved. You may quietly make your way to one of the trainers closest to you who will give you an oral lecture. Do not test me! If you attempt anything, you will be detained. You are dismissed!"

I waste no time making a decision as the dimmer lights flicker on making sight slightly more achievable. I take Beverley's hand, who I was currently throwing knives with, and we both quickly walk to the nearest bobbing light.

It takes a matter of twenty steps to reach one of the bobbing lights. When we get closer I quickly recognize the spear throwing trainer that I had visited earlier today. He was a middle age man who had obviously been a district 2 dropout. He had a muscular build with dirty blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes that sat right under his thing eyebrows. He could have been a Four, taking into account how handsome he was.

Earlier today when I had talked to him I discovered that he was a Peacekeeper in Six who came to the capitol every year with his tributes to operate the spear station. He gives a nervous look and twiddles his thumbs as the remainder of the tributes choose their stations. I hear the Twelve boy cry across the room and I am grateful until I see who walks up next. The 10 girl along with the boys from 5 and 7 walk up and sit across from Beverley and me. Well, crap.

I can feel the waves of hate roll off of Beverly as the Ten witch smirks at the two of us. This was going to be a long day. I sit back on my hands and feel the cool metal of the floor. The trainer takes a look at the two sides and I can see in his eyes that he also knew that this was going to be a long day.

He clears his throat attempting to break Beverley's glare at Tawni. It doesn't work so he moves on. "So...uh…I guess I should start now." He takes another look at Beverley and Tawni and rolls his eyes. He snaps his fingers in the face of Beverley and waves his hand. She hisses and attempts to bite his hand. He recoils and looks at her straight in the eyes daring her to move on.

"If you do anything I slightly don't like I will have you detained until the interviews. District scum." He growls.

She gives him a glare that practically shoots daggers into him. "District scum?" she snarls. She walks up next to him and places her eyes about an inch in front of his own. "You're probably some district Two dropout that couldn't even make it into the Games! District scum," she spits.

He looks her straight into the eye and sneers, "I guess you think you're so special because you made it into the Games. You want to know what's going to happen to you in the Games?" He leans up to her right ear and whispers something inaudible to the others in the group. Her face turns a deep crimson color and she takes her right hand and slaps him across the face. He recoils and shoves her with his hands against her chest. She stumbles back due to the strength of his powerful strength into a dark counter barely lit by the dim lights.

She stands up and reaches behind her back and withdraws two sleek, silver knives. She readies herself to throw them into the trainer's chest, but before she can throw, the man withdraws a stun-gun and points it at her body. Because of the dim room I simply hear a pop, pop and a shriek coming from Beverley. She collapses to the ground, twitching and thrashing.

I shake my head in exasperation of Beverley's stupidity. She may be deadly, but she was headstrong and that would eventually be her downfall. The trainer calls over several Peacekeepers who drag her away, rather roughly I might add. They each grab an arm and drag her over to Titana who points over to the elevator where they continue to drag her.

The trainer sits back down, cross-legged and stares at each and every one of the tributes in the circles. I am in the same position I was in before, with my hands pressed against the cold metal floor. I give the trainer my winning smile and wink. He rolls her eyes.

Tawni is till smirking and whispering something into the Five boy's, Alexander I think it was, ear. Alexander was also grinning, happy to see one of the Careers be taken down a notch. I would make sure to target him at the Bloodbath. I might give him to Glitz. I'm sure he would make it nice and slow. The Seven boy, Karter, was still sitting there with his usual scowl on his face, but his time a small grin was hidden in the corner of his lips.

"So, now that this is over with, I can finally move on." The trainer says. He begins to talk about treating infection when I zone out. This was just review from what I learned at the Training Camp back at home so I begin to zone out. I couldn't wait to think about what would happen when I won. I could finally get Waive Diane to go out with me.

 _Hey guys! AaronIris34 here! Before all of you find me in my home and kill me, let me explain myself. I know that this update is stupid late and I deserve everything most of you are probably thinking, but once again let me explain. I had this chapter written like one and a half weeks ago, but my computer decided to break down. I have spent forever trying to have it fixed. It has been a pain. If you don't believe me there are several authors that can vouch_ for me. (Hi WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper!) Also I had ridiculous amounts of homework. That's not really an excuse though.

I _was asked in a PM if I could mention the creator of the tributes in my chapters. My answer was no. I don't want tributes to have a bias against them because one person doesn't like another. I know in particular, two authors who have, what I like to refer to as a "healthy rivalry."_

 _Here is my recommendation of the day. If I were you I would go and read the amazing story written by WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper. He is an amazing author and I can only hope to be half the writer he is. It is full of detail, character development and amazing action. We are almost at the interviews! So excited._

 _Who had your favorite POV?_

 _What do you think will happen with the rebels?_

 _Do you think anyone else will be detained?_

 _Has anyone become more or less likeable throughout the story? Have your opinions about anyone changed?_


	10. Chapter 11- Training Day 2 Part 2

**Malia Crosswire- District 12 Female- 16**

Another round of gunfire pierces the air followed by a squeal from someone. Was it me? I didn't even know any more. All training, practical and verbal had been shut down ever sense a grenade had created a new hole in the lunch room door. We had been rushed into the far corner while Titana and the other trainers had rushed outside to meet the rebels. In the tributes from the outer districts, a new hope had been kindled. People cared about our situation and cared enough to attempt to free us. I too, silently hoped the rebels would flock in here and rescue us from our peril.

I continued to entertain my daydream of freedom when Ciera nudges my shoulder with her long slender fingers. I follow her finger towards the door and see Titana walk in with around twenty of the fifty trainers that had gone outside with her to fight. Titana's hands are stained red along with her short straightened black hair. She a long cut running from her left temple all the way across her mouth to the right side of her chin. It doesn't look life-threatening, but it has a fair amount of blood oozing out. I shudder thinking of how she got it. She spits out a glob of what looks like a mixture of blood and saliva.

She has hate in her eyes and she raises her hand indicating silence among the murmuring tributes. She gives a shrill whistle and one of the trainers drags in a man by his hair. He throws him in front of all of the tributes. The man skids across the floor until he is only ten meters away from the closest tribute, which happens to be me. I get a closer look and see an older man, probably in his fifties lying in a puddle of his own blood. He is missing his left leg completely and his right arm is only attached by a single ligament. He looks up to us and gives a desperate look. With the remnants of his energy he looks up and manages to say, "I…I'm sorry." His head droops back down, but we can still see his chest rise and fall in a semi-rhythmic pattern.

"Shut up!" snaps Titana. She pulls out a gun from her holster and looks over the tributes as if we were a prize. She points the muzzle at him and glares at him with distaste. "This man was a rebel, a traitor, a pathetic dog clawing for a bone. He wanted to free you." She scoffs. "You will never be free! Do you understand? This is what enemies of the Capitol deserve!" Without breaking her stare at us she applies pressure to the trigger of the gun. An ear pierces crack sounds as the bullet enters the man's lower back. He moans and arches his back at a dangerous angle. He closes his eyes, obviously wishing for the ordeal to be over. The gun fire again and again, a total of five times, completely emptying the chamber. I feel Ciera's grip on my arm tighten.

I realize that I had closed my eyes and slightly open them. I immediately wish I hadn't. The poor man is a bloody hunk of flesh. His back reveals his spinal cord, completely in splinters. His right arm was finally separated and his head has been separated from his torso. Titana reaches down and grabs the head. She gives it a final look of disgust and flings it in our direction. I hear several screams echo across the room as it lands, right on my lap.

I look down and see empty eyes stare into my own. I feel a warm liquid seem into my uniform and trickle down my leg. I scream. I scream louder than I have ever screamed before. I shove the head off of my lap and watch it roll away like a soccer ball. I run my hands over my legs, trying to rid myself of the warm fluids. I skootch back until I reach the wall where I pull my legs close to me. Sobs tear through my being and I begin to rock back and forth. I feel Ciera's warm hand stroke my arm, ignoring all of the blood. Her soft voice becomes the only sound I hear and slowly, but surely I begin to calm down.

Even though my tears begin to calm, my heart doesn't and I doubt it ever will. Those blank eyes will never leave my mind and they might never cease to mimic my own new blank orbs that stare into Ciera's worried sapphires.

 **Ciera Levin-District 3 Female- 17**

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes as Malia gives another scream of fear. The other tributes and trainers had gone off to lunch an hour ago, leaving me to tend to our new traumatized victim of the year. This morning, before the whole lockdown thing, she and I had met at the edible plants station. She had seemed nice enough and also capable which helped, but after what happened today she seemed fragile. My mind reeled, considering how I could still make my situation beneficial. I knew I wouldn't be allies with her for long. She would only hold me back and eventually break down again when something traumatic happened.

I wince as Malia squeezes my hand once again. I would probably help her survive the bloodbath and then steal her supplies while she was sleeping. The plan was to then kill her, but I couldn't always count on my resolve to take a life.

Malia rocks back and forth, supporting her body weight on the balls of her heels, which by now must be hurting. She sniffles again and lets out a high pitched whimper.

I pull her in close and whisper into her ear, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Do you want me to go get a sandwich or something?" I feel her head wobble up and down against my shoulder.

I stroke my slender fingers through her dark brown hair, "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" She nods again and lets out a low moan when I remove my arm from her shoulder. I place my arms against my knees and push myself to my feet. I roll my neck around and recoil when I feel the wetness of the tear stain on my shoulder. I bring up my hand and wipe my freshly wet check and shiver.

I begin to walk towards the open cafeteria doors. They remained open, one because of the splintered hole from the grenade blast, and two there was no time limit on lunch. They let tributes wander in and out from the time lunch started to the end of the day.

I walk past Alexia, the two girl, sword fighting with Shine, the five girl once again. I had to admit, Shine was becoming talented under the firm teaching hand of a master. Alexia whirls around the ring simply blocking all of Shine's moves and attempting to strike back. The odd thing was, it looked like Alexia was losing. I take a closer look and notice that every time Alexia strikes, she her muscles tighten as a method to hold back. I am curious. Why would Alexia be faking her skill in front of Shine? I come to the conclusion that there was something off about the careers this year. I can't believe they allowed three outer district tributes into their ranks! I shake my head. There was no way in a nuclear generator that I would ally with the Careers. They were too sneaky and unpredictable. I mean, Beverly had already been detained along with that crazy Four girl and the Three boy.

I finally reach the large oak doors and step into it, immediately taking into account that there was only one tribute in the room; the 9 boy. I briskly walk past him in search of a sandwich when I hear him clear is throat. I look over in exasperation not wanting to engage in a tedious conversation with a tribute, I had already marked as a bloodbath.

He gives me a little smile as he beckons with his hand to come over. I briskly walk over my arms crossed; hopefully he will get the message. He doesn't say anything, instead he sizes me and purses his lip a little. "What Basrin!" I snap.

He gives a little look of shock by raising his eyebrow and widening his eyes, "You know my name?" He gives a chuckle without waiting for my reply. "I should have guessed that. You seem to be the clever tribute this year." He says it with such an indifferent and monotone voice that it almost makes me want to blush.

I shake my head and take a deep breath in and then I exhale slowly. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Do you need something, or do you wish to engage in idle chitchat? I suppose you want to talk about the romantic relationship between the Six boy and your own pretty little district partner." I snort.

My sarcastic remark seemingly bounces off of him and he continues, "I saw you at the knife fighting station yesterday. You seemed good."

I wait for him to continue; he doesn't. "I know. It wasn't very hard. I just had to predict where the trainer would strike based on the tension in her muscles."

He laughs again; a deep hearty laugh that makes me irritated. "You like to get to the point I see. So I guess I shall follow ye example." I frown; I wouldn't have pegged him as a person to use the word, 'ye.' "I'm mocking you," he laughs.

My face flushes, "I would appreciate it if you hurried this along. I have places to be."

His face grows serious, "I know. That Twelve girl is sure a helpful ally." He scratches his chin with his index finger and thumb. He gives me a knowing look and I immediately know what he wants.

"I prefer a slightly traumatized girl over an addict who will certainly be overcome with withdrawal symptoms any day." I say quietly. My mind is racing.

"Slightly damaged," he scoffs. "She can't even keep her eyes focused. At least I am physically capable enough to get my own food. And besides, who will get more sponsors? Me or her?" His left eyebrow rises up a little bit and he turns his hand palm side up, with his index finger sticking out.

I want to think of a retort that would benefit me, but I can't. "Fine," I say. I look at him strait in the eyes. "On one condition. You avoid me until the bloodbath. We'll meet up there. I don't won't Malia freaking out." I reach out my hand. He meets my eyes with his own and shakes my hand. He gives me another annoying smile. I roll my eyes and turn before he can see my grin. This was going to be harder than I had first anticipated.

 **Alexander Hall- District 5 Male- 18**

I stand in the elevator with Shine and Karter, heading up towards the sixth floor. Since Shine had all but abandoned me, I completely ignored her in favor of Karter. He gave me one of his rare chuckles as I make a joke about how District Three might reproduce. I was currently musing about how they might use mitosis. After seeing that Three boy this year, it might entirely be a possibility. I had heard that one from Joe. I feel the familiar ache of home sickness when I think about my friend.

I mentally slap myself for getting sentimental. I couldn't show that I missed him. That would only paint a larger target on my back than there already might be.

Karter's chuckle turned into a lower rumble in the back of his throat as he attempts to put his scowl back on his face. I grin because getting any sort of reaction out of Karter is hard, much less a laugh. I give him a friendly punch on the shoulder which causes him to return the favor, but a little harder this time. I wince and reel back my arm in preparation for a real slugger when I hear a soft and feminine snort of derision.

I turn and see Shine with her left hand on one hip with the other hip cocked out to the side. "Such pathetic lower district humor. Alexia was right. I should have been born in One."

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and prepare to give a retort when Karter steps in. "Whatever girlie. Keep telling yourself that. If you really are listening to ever word that witch is telling you, it's not just your angle that's stupid."

Shine gives a humph. "Well Volunteer, I'm sure you are a perfect example of intelligent." She lets her arms hang loosely in front of her and she puts on a dumb, contorted face. "Me District 7. Me think me smart. Me volunteer to get in with Chelsea." She swings her waist in and out to demonstrate how Karter will supposedly 'get in' with Chelsea.

This apparently strikes a chord with Karter. "I have my own reasons for volunteering which are none of your concern! Anyway, why are you talking bad about Chelsea? She's in _your_ alliance after all. Does district honor mean nothing to you?"

"I spit on district honor," Shine sneers. "I'll do anything to get home to…never mind." The elevator dings and the metal doors on the opposite wall slowly part prompting Karter to step out. He gives Shine one last look of distaste before the door closes.

I lean in towards Shine's ear and whisper. "I know you want to get home to Sarah, but it doesn't mean you have to forsake your district honor. The careers are bad news."

Shine backpedals until she is at the far wall. "The careers will get me where I need to go. You'll see it was worth it when Alexia pulls her sword out of your throat."

I shake my head. "Just be careful. If I don't win, I want you too."

Shine gives me a look of shock, "Don't you have an alliance? What was that about loyalty?"

"This is about loyalty," I snap. "Loyalty to my district. Tawni and Karter are great, but their parcels won't come to district 5. Yours will. So be careful alright?"

Shine's chin begins to quiver, signaling she is about to cry. "I don't need your advice. Alexia is the one who will help me get home. Not some jumped up joker who will end up dead." She stalks off pass out startled escort.

I shake my head and whisper, "I'm sorry Shine, but it is not going to be me with a knife in my back." The doors close in front of me and the floor begin my feet begins to lower once again towards the bottom floor.

 _Hey guys AaronIris34 here! These past few weeks have been crazy. Last week was the Pre ACT test and the week before was midterms week. And the week before that was the PSAT. (Which was dumb because I have already taken the normal SAT.) Things should get better update wise. I am a little bummed though. I only got a few reviews last chapter and that is dis-heartening. I know ya'll are sometimes busy and don't have a lot of time, but reviews don't have to be long. It could be something like, "Good chapter! I thought you did the 8 girl really well, but I feel that you need to explore the 1 boy more." (Random example btw.) It makes me want to write more when I get reviews. Also, if you have a character in this story, definitely review at least once soon or your character will die. I have several submitters who I think just dropped the story because I haven't heard from them yet. It makes me nervous._

 _Recommendations, hmmm. Oh yeah! If I were you I would go to the search bar right now and type in "Second Chance" by CreativeAJL and also "From Utopia: The Final Hunger Games" by Hoprocker. Both are great stories. Second Chance just got started, but Utopia is well into the Games. Definitely check them out. Also if ya'll see a good SYOT give me a PM. I love to submit to those things. They inspire me to write more. If I didn't mention. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MY LIFE!_

 _Now for the Review Questions/Prompts_

 _What was your favorite POV and why?_

 _Who should I try to give more attention?_

 _What should I work on in future chapters? If you say nothing, I will flip out because I know there are things I can work on. I just need to hear from ya'll._

 _How was the chapter?_

 _I'll try to update within the week._

 _*AI*_


	11. Chapter 12- Private Training Sessions

I'm going to do a quick author's note. I had someone ask me who was in an alliance with who. Before you see the scores and become scared or excited here are the alliances.

Careers: Glitz, Beverley, Brontus, Alexia, Argon, Shine, Chelsea, Paisley

Ciera, Malia, Basrin (although Malia doesn't know)

Alexander, Karter, Tawni

Emlen, Zoe

Ruth, Diana

Thread, Butcher

Loners: Neo, Botany, Coal, Cerulean

Also don't worry about the scores. In the bloodbath, people with high, low and medium scores will probably die. Those in the end and maybe even the victor won't necessarily have the highest score, although they may as well might.

 **Beverley Quicksilver- District 1 Female- 18**

I jerk my left arm, which only results in a stronger grip from the peacekeeper behind me. He pulls my arms even farther behind my back, resulting in an abnormal popping sound. I let out another one of my signature ear-piercing shrieks hoping to startle my guard. The guard behind me had already learned to wear earplugs when escorting me to and fro. I fought in every way possible to escape my "detainment." I was still angry about that. I mean, you attack one peacekeeper and they detain you until the private sessions. I was forced to spend the last day and a half sitting in a cold, pitch-black cellar with at least a dozen spiders crawling all over me. I shake. I don't do the whole bug thing.

I look to my left and see the three wuss being escorted beside me. He had dark sunken eyes, indicating he hadn't slept. He also had a large purple bruise on his right temple that spread all the way to his adjacent eye. I don't know what he did, but he was under heavier lock down than me. And that pissed me off.

"Hey little boy!" I hiss. He turns and gives me a look of fear.

I snicker, "When we get in there I'm going to slowly drag my knife around that pretty little bruise of yours. I mean, it's a start, but I want to make you perfect." I keep eye contact the whole time and eventually the boy just rolls his eyes and looks straight ahead.

"You can't do anything to me until the games and by then you will probably have been stupid enough to get yourself killed," he retorted in a completely smooth and composed voice. He wasn't afraid of me. Me! Didn't he know who I was and what I was going to do to him!

I open my mouth to retort again and I feel a sharp cuff on my ear. The peacekeeper hit me! I feel a small trickle of blood drip out of a previous cut. I don't even remember where I got that one. I look to my right and see two bodyguards carrying a sedated girl in their arms. It was the Four girl if I remember correctly. The one who was crazy; I liked her.

We finally reach a starch white door and my other peacekeeper escort places his hand on the green, flashing screen. I hear a short beep and the doors smoothly slide open, revealing a small room with the remaining twenty- one tributes sitting in small groups on grey, leather couches. I see a door on the opposite end of the room, where I presumed the training room was. The other tributes just stare at me with a blank, and somewhat frightened expression. Well everyone except for Argon. He walks right up with a confident smile like nothing happened. He places one, very tan and muscular arm on my far shoulder and leads me over to the career couch. He gives me another smile and leans back, placing one arm around my shoulder and another around Alexia's. I lean in to his muscular body and rest my body for the first time in almost two days.

"So," he whispers into my ear. "What was it like being away from me for a whole day?" He whispers something else into my ear that makes me giggle and hit him in the shoulder.

"Spiders," I say as a shiver crawls across my spine. A quick thought crosses my mind that tells me I shouldn't have told Argon my secret fear. I shake it off; Argon wouldn't hurt me.

He gives a small hum of pity as he pulls my head closer to his shoulder.

My respite lasts only a few minutes longer. In those few minutes it takes three peacekeepers to subdue a now very awake crazy girl from Four. When she is finally pinned against the wall, Titana walks into the room, her shoulders wide and head back. She looks down to a clipboard and calls out, "Beverley Quicksilver!"

I sit up and give a fake humph of jealousy as Paisley takes my place in Argon's arms. I walk over to the small door Titana is standing by and go through without a second thought. It's odd to see the training center, void of people. I walk to the center of room and look up to the a ledge where an assortment of a dozen or so Gamemakers are sitting in large satin chairs with platters of food piled in the center of a large glass table.

I clear my throat and catch the attention of the Head Gamemaker Platinum Troy. He still has that ridiculous purple beard with small diamond beads placed throughout his long dreadlocks. His dark skin has silver tattoos going up his arm that form two dragons on either arm. He looks down on me with a bit of a condescending air and says, "Beverley Quicksilver, you have five minutes to present your chosen skill. Good luck!" He nods and turns back towards a large slap of meat on his plate.

I roll my eyes and walk over to a large rack of throwing knives. I look across the sea of dummies and grip a knife in each of my hands. My blue eyes narrow, my perfectly formed eyebrows scrunch up and I lose control.

 **Alexander Hall- District 5 Male- 18**

Karter slaps me on the back and Tawni squeezes my hand as the Four girl finishes up her session. For the past five minutes all we have heard is the shriek of a girl who has lost her grip on sanity. The doors open and two Peacekeepers drag out a screaming, thrashing girl. I get a brief glimpse at her blood stained fingers before she is escorted outside the room. I take a deep breath as I hear my name being called. Tawni gives my hands one final squeeze before I stand up.

I walk slowly towards the door, Titana tapping her foot impatiently. I keep my eyes trained forwards getting a small glimpse into the large training room. I take a nervous, yet steadying breath and walk in. I get about five feet in when I hear the door slam shut behind me. I look around and see a solid and closed silver door.

I immediately smell something and look around for the source. My heart suddenly freezes when I see a dead body in the corner. I can tell by the uniform that it is an Avox. Bloodstains, cover the already red uniform created a blend of dark and light hues. I am horrified. Did Cerulean do that? I take another look around the room and see a small army of massacred dummies. Knives stick out of some, spears in others. I see the dummies that were obviously cut in half by swords. One dummy even looks like it was "tortured" to death. I take a look at the far end of the room and see a small crater; frozen ice spiraling up from the crater. Did a tribute do that?!

I shake my head and walk towards the center of the room, giving my most winning smile. I look up at the Gamemakers and make sure to give them a bright, sly smile. Slyra, my mentor told me to always look confident so I remembered to keep my shoulders back and my head slightly cocked.

The Head Gamemaker looks down at me, "Alexander Hall, you have five minutes to impress us. You may begin." I give him a slight nod and turn around and walk towards the trap station.

When I reach the station I quickly grab a human dummy and place it about five feet off to the side. I take a deep breath. I only had five minutes. I sure hope I would impress the Gamemakers.

I grab several chemicals and ingredients and place them next to the mixture table. I pour little bits of each chemical into a small glass bottle along with some red wine to make the poison purple. The concoction I had in mind was normally clear, but being the petty people they were, the Gamemakers would be much more impressed with a purple poison.

When I am finally satisfied with my creation I screw on the cap quickly. If the poison was introduced to oxygen it would certainly explode and practically disintegrate my hands. I look at the small glass bottle and see the purple liquid in the center, swirling about.

I walk about twenty feet in the opposite direction and look back at the dummy. I silently thank all of those days, throwing balls with my friends back home. I wind up my arm and release the bottle.

I watch it fly in slow motion, towards my intended target. The glass bottle falls a little short of my target and hits the dummy in the waist. Time slows down so that I am able to see the cracks form in the bottle. I can almost see the oxygen seep into the bottle and I can almost see the poison explode. A loud hiss echoes across the room as acid covers the waist, legs and chest of the dummy. Steam rises smoke clouds the training room.

I shield my eyes and open them again when the smoke clears. What used to be a target dummy is a hole-filled, charred hunk of…I don't even know what to call it any more. In a small radius around the dummy small holes litter the area. I look up at the Gamemakers and see there impressed faces. I pump my fist and jump in the air, letting out a loud whoop. I look up at the wall and see that I have one minute. I give a little frown and look towards the bow and arrow station. I practiced with those a little bit yesterday. I might as well try.

 **Karter Whalen- District 7 Male- 17**

I stand in the middle of the training center, recently being dismissed by the Gamemakers. I take little comfort in the fact that I know have allies, who will no doubt help with sponsors. Tawni and Alexander were great, but I still needed to earn my own way in this word. Whalen men knew no other way. I was raised, being forced to work hard for what I wanted.

As much as I try to hold it down, a small warm sense of relief spreads through me as I realize that I have allies. Somebody believed in me. I try to shake it off, but I can't stop a memory flash of the first time I met them.

Tawni had walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder while I was busy trying to identify which mutt could poison a tribute. She hadn't asked me why I volunteered; she just helped me with my questions. Eventually the quest for knowledge turned into a story telling period where we each told our best prank. Alexander and Tawni had plenty of great stories that I couldn't even compete with, but it was fun none the less.

Even after the first hour, they didn't mention an alliance. They simply talked with me, invited me to eat with them at lunch and treated me like a long lost friend. The topic of an alliance hadn't even come up. I simply blended into their small little group. I am assuming that we would meet up at the Cornucopia, grab a few quick things and get the heck out of there.

I shake my head. I couldn't get emotionally attached to anyone. I would have to kill a lot to get out of here alive; and if I had friends I couldn't do that. Then again I think. I would probably die before I had to kill them, or the other way around. That warm feeling returned. I sigh in resignation and hoist an axe onto my shoulders.

I preferred heavy axes over the small ones that you could throw. It suited my personality. A heavy axe was blunt and straightforward, unlike the small, tricky tomahawks used by other tributes.

I look up at the Gamemakers, "Can I borrow a trainer real quick?"

They looked at each other, shocked. I guess no one else had thought to ask for one. I didn't give a crap. I wanted to spar with someone. After a short consultation with each other, a trainer walks out of a small door under the gamemaker box and picks up a small dagger. I frown. I would have guessed that he would choose something like a sword or spear.

I take a look into his dark brown eyes and see a glint of confidence; almost a warning. I place my axe ahead of me. He wasn't the only one with surprises.

He charges at, his knife held out to one side. Instead of slashing at me first like I expected, he delivers a swift kick to my knee. I groan, but hold my ground. I hoist my axe up smacking the trainer in his jaw. He flies back and lands on his rear. I slam my axe down attempting to hit his chest, but he rolls to the side.

Before I can raise my axe again, I feel a sharp pain in my foot. I look down and realize that he had stabbed my foot. Thankfully, they were dull blades, but that would still leave a mark.

I kick out and strike him in the jaw again. He scrambles to his feet as I advance on him. I take the offensive this time, swinging at his side, legs and head. Each time, he block my blows with a simple elegance that can only be achieved by a skilled knife fighter.

I begin to feel sweat on my brow drip into my eyes as I raise the heavy axe once again. I needed to end this quick or I would lose the bout.

At first I think I am imagining it, but suddenly I realize that he isn't guarding his left side. I am right handed so I only strike at his right side. If I could manage to switch my hand that was holding the axe, I could win.

I attempts to bring his knife down onto my skull, but I duck under him and roll under his outstretched arm. I switch the axe over to my left hand in the time it takes for him to turn around. By the time he has raised his knife my axe is already on a direct course for his side.

THUNK!

 **Coal Char- District 12 Male- 15**

I am back in the district 12 apartment sitting defiantly on a luscious couch. In the past three days I had grown to hate my escort, who yelled at me for being too loud, my mentor Robin, who was only our Head Peacekeeper and Malia who right now was sitting in an opposite chair. She had finally recovered from her little break down. Even though she wasn't permanently damaged, I think she showed her ally her weak emotional state. She is talking to Robin about hand to hand combat techniques. She made me sick. I mean, why does she even try? Why doesn't she just give up? A tribute from District 12 hasn't made it past the final eight since the seventy fourth.

I lean back into my chair attempting to cough quietly. Obviously I had failed because my escort smacks the back of my head with her fan. Koala Showers has hit me in three days more than all fifteen years of my life back at the Community Home. "If you can't keep your voice under control, shut the hole in your face!" she shouts in a shrill voice.

I had a medical condition in my vocal cords that made it impossible to speak unless I strained my voice. The result was that I could only yell. It caused more than one beating at the community home.

I shut my mouth and direct my attention to the television and see Luminous Sourne, Hunger Games interviewer sitting at a small table with notecards in front of him. The golden numbers ninety nine sit above his head. Luminous doesn't give any comment because that isn't his job. It isn't his job to speculate, he only needs to read the facts.

He clears his throat and begins.

"Glitz Shimmers with a score of 11."

No surprise. He was the leader of the careers.

"Beverley Quicksilver with a score of 10."

"Brontus Loard with a score of 10."

"Alexia Loard with a score of 9."

I guess that proved who the more dangerous cousin was. I would make sure to avoid Brontus at all costs.

"Neo Platinum with a score of 5."

That is an impressive score for a 12 year old.

"Ciera Levin with a score of 6."

"Argon Kane with a score of 9."

I guess Argon was the least dangerous career after all.

"Cerulean Crest with a score of 6."

So the crazy girl has some skills. I would rather face Glitz who would end me quickly than a psycho would might literally eat me.

"Alexander Hall with a score of 8."

"What did he do?" Robin demands. "What stations did he work on?" I shrug and let Malia answer.

"Shine Blone with a score of 3."

"Emlen Senerson with a score of 8."

I am in shock. That was a career level score; from 6! I couldn't believe it.

"Ruth Cargo with a score of 8."

How the freak does a blind girl get an 8!

"Karter Whalen with a score of 7."

"Chelsea Halliday with a score of 4."

"Thread Simmers with a score of 6."

I guess the metal rod of his could do some damage.

"Paisley Sparks with a score of 2."

I snort. Little Miss Capitol got the worst score of the night so far. I bet she still has the biggest sponsor base though.

"Basrin Chambers with a score of 6."

"Zoe Lowland with a score of 5."

"Butcher Samuelsa with a score of 7."

"Tawni Malley with a score of 8."

District 10 had some real competitors this year.

"Botany Elder with a score of 1."

"Diana James with a s core of 4."

I hold my breath in anticipation for my score. I was hoping for at least a 4.

"Coal Char with a score of 2."

I sigh. I thought I had done so much better. I had shown my ability to make a fire and I barely passed the edible plant test. That should have gotten me a 4! I don't even here Malia's score of 4 before the screen flickers off.

I stand up and head off to my room to cry.

Hey ya'll, this is AaronIris34 here with the private training sessions. Don't worry about your tributes score. It really doesn't mean anything on their survival chances. I mean, sure a high score will help, but tributes don't get sponsors simply based off of their score. If you are unhappy I am sorry, but this is what I thought each tribute deserved. Just for reference a 10-12 is phenomenal. 7-9 is naturally gifted and a deadly threat. 4-6 is either a survival expert or someone who has a good chance at survival. 1-3 means they did a very bad job. I generally don't give out 1-3 unless they either, suck that bad, were submitted as a bloodbath or were hiding something. Don't worry!

I don't think I made this clear, but Malia isn't permanently damaged. She simply showed her weak emotional state. No worries to her fans!

Anyway, ya'll should leave a review and tell me what you thought. Reviews encourage me to right more and frankly, if you don't review and you submitted a character, they won't win. I am not going to waste my time developing a character whose reviewer has abandoned me. The only way they will make it far is if they are popular in the polls. They won't win though.

Who had the most/least surprising score?

Who do you think will shine in the interview?

Who do you want to survive the bloodbath? (I ask early because by the time ya'll read the interview chapter I will already be writing the bloodbath)

Who do you want to see in the interview?

*AI*


	12. Chapter 13- Interviews

**Shine Blone- District 5 Female- 15**

I stamp my feet in frustration as Deena Genera and smacks my hand with a ruler for the hundredth time. She gives me another sharp look and places her hands on her hips. Deena was a very blunt and straight forward mentor. She wasn't going to beat around the bush. Part of me respected that, but the other part of me wanted to shove her ever- present ruler up her...ahem, posterior.

"You need to keep your back straight! In know you are going for the sexy tribute, but that doesn't give you an excuse for poor posture!" she lectured. I couldn't believe that she was lecturing me! A sexy tribute wouldn't have perfect posture! She would lean forward and reveal her…ahem, cleavage.

"Maybe if I had a professional teacher, I would do better! Your job as mentor is finished Mrs. Genera!" I taunted.

"You only have one escort!" she snaps. "Right now Breeze is working with Alexander and when it is our turn Alexander will have to rely on Newt for help. I have been in your position and know how this works so it would be in your best interest to listen to me!" Breeze had been working with Alexander ever since the scores were read. She obviously thought that he had more potential. I keep trying to pretend that it doesn't bother me, but why does she think I don't have a chance. I just need to act more outgoing and fierce. That had to help.

"It would help if you did a better job," I mutter.

Deena gives a humph of exasperation and turns towards the glass wall looking out over the city. I feel kind of bad. I didn't mean to offend her. Her gaze never leaves the view of the window. Tall, steel buildings dot the beautiful valley that nestled in between the Appalachian Mountains in a place that used to be called New York. She takes the deep breath that she always does when she is about to start talking.

"Did you know that the Capitol was the first district?" she asks. I open my mouth to answer, but she holds up her hand. I should have known. Deena Genera was notorious for asking rhetorical questions.

"Before the Dark Days, was a period of darkness. A period of time known as the Alpha. The beginning of a New Age. The Eastern and Western continents had been bickering a fighting for hundreds of years, resulting in several minor wars compared to what was to come. The tension between the Eastern and Western continents finally broke resulting in a third world war. The Eastern continents were destroyed in a barrage of missiles that scorched everything in its path. Every life was extinguished and every building reduced to dust, but not before a small glass vile was dropped onto a poor, innocent un-expecting man in a dark ally of the largest, most powerful country in the world; Ancient Panem."

"Is there a point to all of this?" I ask impatiently. She did strike a chord of curiosity though. I had always been interested in history, especially on topics as mysterious as the rise of Panem.

She gives me another stern look and I resign to quiet silence.

"The Western continents rejoiced in a well-earned celebration that lasted for thirteen days because of their great victory. All was well in the world again. The Dictators of the East had all been destroyed in the Great Fire as it was to be called or had been systematically executed on public television. For thirteen days the People celebrated and for thirteen days a hidden enemy lied in waiting." She turns from the window and looks at me with intense green eyes that were the cover of every fashion magazine twenty years ago.

"While the People celebrated, one man lied in agony on his bed. A beast inside him ate him from the inside out and exactly thirteen days after the victory he lay dead on his bed, his stomach black and shredded from the beast within. The Virus had killed its first victim." Deena's voice became low, almost a whisper.

I listened attentively. As a student in District 5 I was accustomed to learning to about pathogens, medicines and about every other field of science. We were after all called, the Science District

"After the death of this man outbreaks of the Virus were being reported all over the world. Men, women and children began to fall before the demon that was the Virus, each laying in agony for exactly thirteen days. A world that had been in celebration several weeks before was known in chaos. Doctors would develop a treatment minutes before death only to be overcome by the ever-evolving disease. For the next seven years, humanity would be in a battle against its most deadly foe."

She continues, "After seven years the world had resigned itself to extinction. Billion had died and only fifty thousand people were known to be alive when a secluded clan in the eastern mountains of Ancient Panem came forward with a cure. These were a people of science, a people of art, a people of philosophy and they had finally developed a cure that they began to ship out to the remaining pockets of humanity. In reverence to their saviors, the People bowed down before their chosen leaders, their Capitol."

I gasp. I had always assumed that the Capitol had taken over the districts by force. It didn't seem in their nature to be generous without a price. Deena remains quiet. "Well?" I ask.

"Well what?" Deena says. "You know the rest. The districts grew unhappy and rebelled. The Capitol fought back and eventually crushed all remaining pockets of rebellion during the seventy fifth." She sits down in a chair right in front of me. She folds her hands on her lap, her porcelain white hands in stark contrast with her black pants.

"Then why did you tell me all that?" I ask.

Deena gives me a very thoughtful look as if she was choosing her words carefully. "I told you that to show the Capitol is all powerful." She looks at a small black camera in the corner of the ceiling and I immediately know her life is on the line as we speak. "District Five is very similar to what the Capitol was when they developed the cure. We have gained much knowledge in the past century. We have _uncovered_ the secrets of the past that could either save us or _destroy_ us."

I furrow my eyebrows thinking about what she could mean. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The Capitol wouldn't have just destroyed the disease. They would have locked away a sample in an inconspicuous lab where no one would look; like District Five. I look at Deena straight in the eyes and whisper, "The disease!"

She pinches her lips together and gives a very slight nod. She holds up her index finger to her lips and says, "Well that is enough story time for today. Let's get you into that dress so you can, shine!"

 **Glitz Shimmers- District 1 Male- 18**

I slip my fingers under the tight collar of my shirt and undo the first few buttons, releasing the relentless pressure on my neck that had been there for the past hour. I breathe a sigh of relief as blood finally begins to flow into my head again. My stylist was such an idiot. She did an adequate job on our chariot costumes, but she was completely inadequate with my interview suit. It was too simple; not eye-catching enough. I had been forced into silky slowing pants that looked like I was wearing sweat pants and a tight almost translucent button-down shirt that threatened to burst at any moment. She would probably pop a blood vessel when she saw that I had already loosened the collar, anchored my pants to my legs with golden thread and donned a pink overcoat that finally added some color to my otherwise bland, costume.

I lean against the wall behind me letting my thumbs rest in my pockets. I look take a final look behind me, observing how each of my competitors were dealing with this situation. The pair from two were bickering again. They were going to be the end of each other one day. It gave me a headache trying to deal with them. All of the other tributes though, were surprisingly calm. I mean the girl from Four was drugged, so that helped. Nobody, this year, had allied with their district partners except for the careers. That was probably a new one for the Capitol.

I hear the rapping of a knuckle on a clipboard and turn around to see a very flamboyant man tapping his foot impatiently. He seemed like another arrogant tool who felt too important to be polite.

"Well that took entirely too long," begins. I immediately decide I don't like him. "Now, now tributes look at me. When Luminous calls your name, you will walk up and sit in the chair right beside him. You will be polite or you will not survive very long in that arena. Are we understood?" Almost every tribute gives him a look of distaste and the Six boy even snorts.

"I'll take that as a yes," the man says. He then walks off into the sea of curtains, leaving us alone again.

Suddenly a flash of light illuminates the dark stage and reveals Luminous standing with is arms spread wide. He was wearing his signature sparkling hair in a cone-like shape sitting on top of his small head. His baby blue suit matches his hair like every year when he comes forth with a new shade of "Luminescent Brilliance" as he liked to call it. I hear Paisley snort. She was probably thinking of some way to put his outfit to shame in front of the entire country. The two of them had always been fashion rivals that continuously tried to shame the other.

I hear the deep, echoing voice of Luminous and I prepare myself for what was to come. "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Ninety ninth Hunger Games!" He gives a flashing smile and waits for the applause to die down. "I know that you all are excited to meet this year's tributes so why don't we bring them right out?" A deafening roar overwhelms my senses and I rear back a little bit.

"I can't hear you!" I hear Luminous shout. If the first round of applause was a lullaby, this was a rock concert. "That's better! Now let's meet our first tribute of the night, Beverley Quicksilver!"

Beverley is welcomed with thunderous applause as she glides over to Luminous. She is wearing a long sleeveless, white gown with golden bracelets running up her arms. Her white hair hangs loose down her back and the diamond earrings she is wearing are larger than my fists. She grasps both of his forearms and gives him a peck on each cheek. Luminous returns that favor and they both sit down on plush, leather chairs adjacent to each other.

"Well how are you doing Mrs. Quicksilver? Are you enjoying your stay here, in the Capitol?" Luminous starts. These were probably some of the same questions I would be asked, so I needed to pay close attention.

Beverley twirls a lock of her hair in her fingers and gives a very feminine, quiet chuckle. "Well Luminous, my stay in the Capitol has been amazing! Back in District One we always here about the wonders of the Capitol, but I never imagined all of this." Beverley motions with her hand in a wide arch that goes from one end of the room to the other. I didn't expect this. I thought that she was going to go for the deadly tribute, but she was apparently going for beautiful and capable.

"What is the most shocking thing that you have seen so far?" Luminous asked.

Beverley looks up, like she is thinking about a possible answer. "I think the people have been just wonderful. There are so many unique people and I can't wait to meet them all when I when!" She blows a kiss to the audience and receives loud whoops and hollers from the men and women of the audience.

"Oh, Beverley you're too kind. It seems though that someone has brought out the meaner side in you. Care to tell?" Luminous gives a sly grin and raises his left eyebrow.

Beverley's face twitches slightly and her lips press together tightly. It seems as if she hadn't expected Luminous to know so much. I shake my head, she should have known. "Well Luminous," she begins. "There is one particular hog that has brought out the worst in me. Did you catch hint?" She winks.

The audience is loving their little game. I would remember that. "Hmmm," Luminous ponders. "I'm guessing that 'hog' is key." He raises his eyebrows like he doesn't have a clue. I knew that he knew better. "District Ten maybe?"

Beverley claps her hands which prompts another round of applause from the audience. Luminous leans forward when the noise dies down, "Is there anyone in particular that we should be concerned about?"

"Oh Luminous you bad man, that would be telling! Let me just tell you that _she_ has more than a few pompous hogs stuffed up her…"

"Well!" Luminous interrupts! "It seems like your time has finished for today." The buzzer sounds. "I do wish you luck Beverley Quicksilver." He stands up and raises her right arm.

"Beverley Quicksilver, District 1!" The crowd whoops and hollers as Beverley walks off of the stage.

The man who gave us instructions earlier walks up to me and grips my arm with surprising force. I walks me over to the edge of the curtains just as I hear, "Glitz Shimmers, District 1."

Without missing a beat, I walk confidently out onto the stage. I make sure to keep my shoulders back and my head turned to face the audience as I wave to the crowd. I give a bright smile and walk right up to Luminous. I pull him into a strong, manly embrace and thump him on the back. Normally I wouldn't engage in such physical activities, but Glamour said that it would help my image as the leader of the careers to look more masculine. Luminous attempts to give me a kiss on my cheek, but I subtly turn, sticking my elbow against his chest and sit in the chair without having to receive his unwanted display of affection.

I don't wait for Luminous to begin. "What an honor it is to meet you Mr. Sourne," I coo. I lean forward as if I am actually interested in his response. In all honesty, I couldn't care less.

Luminous grins from ear to ear. "Oh why thank you Glitz. It is always fun to meet a fan!" He looks out into the audience abruptly and lets out a loud, abrupt "ha ha!" I desperately want to roll my eyes, but I somehow manage to maintain myself.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be a fan?" I ask smoothly.

"Oh you would be surprised!" Luminous laughs. He leans forward, jutting his elbow forward into my ribs. "That's enough with the introductions, isn't it? Let's get to the interesting stuff, Mr. Highest Scoring Tribute of the Year. Care to elaborate?"

I raise my index finger and point it as Luminous' chest and lean back into my chair. "That'd ruin the surprise wouldn't it? We wouldn't want that. I will tell you this though." I lean in and motion with my hand for Luminous to lean over. "It will be 'twice' the fun!" I wink.

Luminous reals back and claps his hands. "Twice the fun?! Do we have any guesses folks?" He raises his hand to his ear as the audience shouts out guesses. "Boomerangs!" "Knives!" "Breasts!" Luminous laughs and claps his thigh, waiting for the audience to simmer down. I smile. I haven't heard a correct guess yet; won't this be fun to see their reactions when I took down the careers?

"Ok, ok!" Luminous says motioning with his hands for the audience to calm down. He turns to me, "Now Glitz, there has been a slight rumor going around about your childhood." Oh crap. I force a smile, although any type of genuine emotion is now gone. "We received intel that you had a, rather unpleasant childhood, to say the least." He grins slyly. "Is it true that your father was abus…?"

"No!" I snap before he can finish. My hand shakes and I struggle to maintain my composure. "Some people back in District One are upset that I received the honor of volunteering. In District One, it is common knowledge that we have received training licenses for our youth. When we reach eight years old we are tested for intelligence, athletic ability and facial symmetry. If we excel in one or several of these academies we are required to attend this academy until we are eighteen years old. Different people train for different jobs, but that is beside the point. The top five highest ranking boys and girls are given the opportunity to race for the podium to volunteer. I won and several people are jealous and will make up lies about me."

Luminous glares at me and sends chills down my back. That is not something I have to deal with often. I am afraid that he has information. I didn't want to relieve those memories. I didn't _need_ to relieve those memories. "I understand, but here we have a statement from one of your childhood neighbors that states…" A buzzer goes off and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well that's all the time we have for you today!" Luminous smiles. All malicious intent from his face is gone. I couldn't understand how he could switch from vicious to charming in such a short period of time.

"Glitz Shimmers, District One!"

 **Thread Simmers- District 8 Male- 12**

I giggle as the strong boy from the tree district accidently squeezes the shiny man's hand too hard. His cheeks turn red, but he shouldn't turn red. Sometimes I hurt people by accident too. That is why I carry my pole. I can squeeze it as hard as I can and it won't break. That boy should get a pole.

I look at my soft shirt and sigh. Mrs. Stylist said it was made of "lace." Maybe that was like a shoe lace. It didn't feel like a shoelace though. It was much softer and the silver color was much more fun to look at. A little red line is on the edge of my shirt and it goes all the way around. It makes me dizzy. I giggle again, raising my hand up to cover my mouth.

Mrs. Stylist said if I laughed too much the other boys and girls might get mad. I wouldn't want that because all of the boys and girls were so nice to me. The boy from the train district even played hide and go seek with me. He told me to hide and he would find me. I hid so well, that he never found me. I was sitting under the table all day. I smile proudly and puff up my chest to show everyone that I was proud.

Tonight has been so much fun! Mrs. Stylist said that we will all get to talk to the shiny man and that the people in the audience might send me presents. She said if I was good and showed them my muscles, I would get lots of presents. All I had to do was show that I was strong.

There had been so many boys and girls talking on the T.V. The boy from the science district was really nice and had the most claps since the boy from the fish district. The girl from the train district got a lot of flowers and the pair from the fighting district were both interviewed together.

I twirl my pole above my head and laugh as it almost hits the girl from the bread district in the head. She makes her eyes look squinty and her face turns the color of the line on my shirt. She places her hands on her hips and yells at me.

"Watch it reta…!" A hand is on my ears as she keeps yelling at me. It was a strong hand, even though it wasn't very big. I look at the girl and realize how funny she looks when her mouth is moving and I can't hear what she is saying. I try it out. I move my mouth and don't make any noise, trying to get the girl to laugh.

She just stamps her feet and storms off with her hands on her temples. I look up and see the boy from the bread district smile at me. He takes his hands off of my ears and heads over to the girl, trying to calm her down.

I didn't understand why the girl was so angry. I didn't even accidently hit her. I missed! I shrug my broad shoulders and turn back around, looking at the stage. Paisley is talking to the shiny man and I think the audience likes her. She talks about clothes and hair a lot. I think she is very pretty and nice. Her hair was so bright, I loved it. I loved shiny things. That's why I couldn't wait to talk to the shiny man.

Paisley stands up and the shiny man says her name really loud. She waves to the audience and walks back into the curtains towards me. I smile and give her a little wave. She gives me a really big smile that hurts my eyes because her teeth are so white.

She grabs my arm and gently guides me to the curtains! I shiver in anticipation, almost knocking Paisley over. She pulls me through the heavy, purple curtains into the bright light. I squint my eyes, trying clearly see what was on the stage. Paisley gently sits me down into my chair and leans in, close to my ear. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek, earning a chorus of ooh and ahhs from the audience. She winks and walk back into the mass of curtains. I smile and rub my cheek with my left hand, trying to rid my cheek of saliva.

The shiny man laughs and claps my shoulder with his smooth, tiny hand. The jewel on his right middle finger hits me on the shoulder and nicks the outer layer of the skin. I frown and my lower lip begins to quiver. Tears begin to emerge from my eyes and the shiny man's eyes go briefly wide. He grabs my hand with his and gives a light squeeze.

I smile and squeeze back. His face scrunches up funny and a low moan escapes from his lips. I release my hand quickly because this had happened before. Every time I shook someone's hand, I ended up hurting them. I remember very clearly. I didn't remember things a lot, so this always stuck with me. When I was five years old a man in a white cape came to our home. His eyes were dark and his hair was white. I remember that he took my parents into the living room. My parents were scared. My parents were never scared. He talked to them for a good hour in the living room. I wasn't allowed in. I sat in the corner like I was told for the entire time. After an hour, my mother comes over to me, tears running down her face. She sits next to me and strokes her hands through my hair. She tells me very gently that I am going to get a shot. I feel a little nervous because I don't like pointy things. She gave me a hug and told me that the man in the white shirt was trying to make a "magic potion" that would make workers strong so they could lift heavy things. She says I might be strong enough to get a job and be able to buy candy. I smiled and clapped my hands. I liked candy. The door creaks open and the man with the white cape walks in. He is holding a very big, sharp needle.

"Thread?" I hear the shiny man ask. I snap out of my daze and look at him in the eye.

"Huh?" I ask. The audience laughs and one girl in the front blows me a kiss with her hand. My mom used to do that. I "catch" it with my hand and put it on my cheek. The girl starts screaming and jumping up and down.

"Well you seem to have a lot of friends, Thread!" the shiny man says. I blush. "My question was, do you have a message for everyone watching at home?" He looks at me straight in the eye.

I look up and think about it. "I would say, 'Hi mom!'" The audience laughs. "Then I would say, 'I'll see you soon!'" The audience is going wild, making oohs and aahs at me.

The shiny man almost claps me on my shoulder, but then he looks at his swollen hand and simply gives me a nod. "So you think you can win the Games?" he asks.

I nod, "I'm really good at games at home! My favorite is where you act out something, and people have to guess!"

"You mean charades?"

"Yeah! And I'm really strong!" I brag proudly.

"Well why don't you show them to us Thread?" the shiny man asks. He puts his arm around my bicep. I flex my arms and my shirt suddenly becomes very tight. The audience screams and then a buzzer rings.

The shiny man stands up and tenderly grabs my hand. Then he raises it and shouts, "Thread Simmers, District Eight!"

 **Ruth Cargo- District 6 Female**

I give a small sniffle as I sit on the ledge of balcony overlooking the Capitol. It's not like I could actually see anything, but I had always loved the wind in my face. I could smell smoked barbeque coming from somewhere to my left. It probably came from a restaurant or a bar. I feel a twang pain in my heart. It smelled like the bar at home. I wiggle my feet over the edge and a single tear drops down from my wet cheeks.

It's not that my interview went poorly. I did a simple dance routine and received thunderous applause and bouquets of flowers at my feet. It wasn't that I received a poor training score. I received one of the highest, non-career training scores. I think I just didn't believe in myself. I was blind; the other tributes were not. I wasn't going to be familiar with the terrain of the arena. I was literally going to be completely in the dark. I didn't want to die. Another sob escapes my lips.

"Ruth?" a very masculine voice calls out.

I quickly wipe my eyes with my sleeve and sit up straight. "What do you want Emlen?" I ask in a harsh voice.

"Ford was wondering where you were," he says quietly.

I growl and swivel my head around so that my white pupils were looking towards him. "You can tell him I'm on the roof! Now go away!"

I hear him shuffle his feet awkwardly. "Well, I can't…leave when you're crying." I am taken aback. I thought Emlen was simply a heartless ape.

I don't let him see that he has gotten to me. "So you can't leave a girl crying. I wouldn't have pegged you as a sentimentalist." I hear him walk over to me and sit down. I am assuming this is where someone would shrug.

"I'm not a monster. I don't like it when girls cry." I hear him pause. "It makes them look ugly."

I snort. "Is that your way of backtracking? You don't want me to see your sensitive side?"

He laughs, "I guess you see right through me." He pauses and then presses something hard and cool into my palm.

I wrap my fingers around it. "What is it?" I raise it to my nose and smell it.

"Chocolate," he says. "Ford says you like chocolate."

I rub my fingers along the small indents in the rare treat. I raise it to my lips and nibble on it. "Ford says a lot of things."

"Ford also said every tribute has a breakdown before or during the Games; even Careers," he mutters. I raise my eyebrows.

"Have you had yours?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "I didn't cry or anything, but a few plates might have ended up dropping on passing pedestrians." I laugh.

"Really?" I laugh again. "Is that your strategy for the Games? Drop plates on people's heads?"

He snorts. "No, but I wouldn't be surprised if that Eleven boy did that." I chuckle. During his interview the boy from Eleven had been outraged because of his training score. He went on to explain how he shoved apples down the throat of a training dummy until it burst. He said that was going to be his strategy for the Games.

"I'm scared," I whisper. The words see to carry across the Capitol in the wind. I could hear my voice reverberate out of every nook and cranny. My fear was being carried away with the wind.

Emlen places his firm hand on my shoulder. "Me too." His voice echoes as well. His fear is carried away with mine. "I won't kill you unless I have to," he whispers.

I smile. "I'll try not to, but avoid me tomorrow. It's not like I can see you." He laughs. I laugh. And for the first time today, I feel confident.

 _Please don't kill me y'all. This is AaronIris34 here with an extremely late update. I'm not going to promise anything anymore. I'll try and update regularly, but y'all will just have to hang in there with me. So here are the interviews! Y'all know what comes next! I'm so excited. On that note, make sure to vote in the poll. If you had to save two tributes from the bloodbath, who would it be? I have a basic plan for the bloodbath, but plans change. I mean, there is this one character that I have debated over in my head as to if he/she should die in the bloodbath. Y'all need to help me out. This is not just my story. It's_ _ **our**_ _story!_

 _Speaking of stories, you should PM ToxicatedRose and ask for his tribute form. No offense to anyone, but he is literally my favorite freakn author on fanfiction ever. His writing is superb and amazing. He won't start this new SYOT for a good bit, but you might as well submit now. I'm not even joking, it will be worth the wait. He has so many followers, so I would submit more than one if I were you. I think I had one more recommendation in mind. Oh yeah submit to Alecxias. She has three spots open. So yeah, do that!_

 _Here are my questions for this chapter!_

 _Who had your favorite interview that we saw today!_

 _I tried really hard to be more detailed and thorough. This would be the place to list grammatical errors, advice and thoughts about the chapter._

 _Did you catch the pun! If you get it right, you will earn brownie points. I don't do a sponsor system, but brownie points never hurt._

 _Who do you want to survive the bloodbath. (Pick 2) Also vote in the poll because that actually alters my decisions a lot._

 _If you have any request for POV's give me those here. I'm always open to suggestions._

 _*AI*_


	13. Chapter 14- The Launch

**Neo Platinum- District 3 Male- 12**

My eyes flutter open as a pair of small hands shake my shoulder. I don't respond in hope that the intruder will go away. I know very well what today is, and I don't want to go. I know it is futile to refuse and will only result in a harder time for me, but I entertain the thought of being safe. I just wanted to go home.

The hands stop and I hear the quiet pitter patter of feet walking away from my bed. I allow myself a small grin of satisfaction, thinking I had won a small victory. Suddenly, light floods the room and I am temporarily blinded. I groan and roll over. I had forgotten that I was on the edge of the bed, and I fall onto the plush carpet.

I roll onto my back and allow my eyes to adjust to the bright light. When I finally open my eyes, I see a young Avox standing over me with an irritated look on his face. He taps his wrist, indicating that we don't have a lot of time.

I let out a small sigh and sit up. I put my left hand on the bedpost for support and hoist myself to my feet. The Avox gives me a tired and somewhat pitying smile and places a bundle of clothes onto my thick, wool covers. As much as I wish I wasn't here, I couldn't complain about the first class commodities. Well, I think to myself. That jail cell wasn't much bigger than a cardboard box. It sure was a relief to be released after the private training sessions.

I struggle to keep my emotions in check as I begin to sort through my clothes. In the past few days I hadn't had a lot of time to think about recent events. Gadge was dead. A hollow feeling floods my stomach and a single tear threatens to escape from my round, blue eyes. I struggle to hold it in. I take in several deep breaths, trying to keep my cool.

I grab a small round device sitting on my nightstand and begin to fiddle with it. Ever since I was little I would take apart small trinkets I found lying on the ground. I would rearrange them a hundred times until I figured out how they worked. After a few minutes of examining the device I realize that it is a remote of some kind.

I put it down on the bed sullenly walk towards my door. I stop in the doorway and feel my heart beat for what was probably the last time. I crane my head and look back into my room. In the few days I lived in this room, I had upgraded the television, rearranged the furniture and completely redone the fan so that it would work more efficiently. I allow myself a small smile and turn my back. I stare straight ahead and allow the remainder of my emotions to extinguish with the few tears remaining on my face. From now until the announcer, Ammon Idum announced Neo Platinum as victor, I would play completely with my brain. If that meant killing all twenty three of the other tributes, I would do it.

Confidently, I walk up the spiraling stairs, keeping my right hind sliding on the smooth marble railing. By the time I reach the top of the stairs, my legs ache. I probably should have spent more time at physical conditioning than memorizing the survival manuals. I see my mentor, Electra sitting at the end of the lime green table. She looks up from her small bowl of yogurt and motions for me to sit down next to her.

"Techa and Ciera left a few minutes ago," Electra purrs. "Because Gadge has…ahem…left, I will act as your mentor until the end of the Games. Techa told me that you shouldn't stuff yourself because that will only make you sluggish. Eat until you are full." I nod and take a seat next to her. I fill my plate with a couple pieces of toast, a couple of fried eggs and several pieces of fruit. I look at Electra for approval and she nods.

"When the gong sounds, make sure to grab a few things from the outskirts of the Cornucopia. I am under the impression that you can make weapons from natural resources, yes?" she says. I nod again, through a mouthful of buttered toast.

"Good," she says. "It is in your best interest to make whatever weapons you can as soon as possible. If you wait, you will become delirious with thirst. Right now you don't have all that many sponsors and no victor has ever won without sponsors. I'll do what I can from this side, but it is your job to make the sponsors want you to win." I nod again.

She chuckles, "Well, you aren't much of a conversationalist. We'll have to fix that when you become a victor." I look up from my plate, startled.

"You think I can win?" I say.

"Yes, I do," she says. "You have that rare intuition that ever Three victor had when they won. You have a real chance in these Games. You need to believe in yourself, understand?"

I feel a surge of warmth in my face. I give Electra a grateful look and look back down at my lap. I could do this. I could win. I couldn't think like a tribute in the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games. I to think like the _victor_ of the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games.

 **Emlen Senerson- District 6 Male- 18**

"Give me your arm please! Your arm please!" I look up irritated, as the Capitol medic holds out her hand in a very demanding way.

"Why?" I ask. I furrow my eyebrows as I stare at the strange looking injector in her hand. I didn't like needles.

Her hand shoots out and grabs my forearm with an iron grip. With her other hand she presses the strange device against the skin right under my wrist. A sharp pain intrudes into my body and I hear a small beep. She pulls back the injector leaving a small bump under the outer layer of my skin. "It's a tracker," she snaps as she moves on to the bored looking One boy.

I rub the spot of the injection and lay back into the chair. I take another look around and see the other twenty three tributes sitting in various chairs. The girls were on one row and the boys were on the other. I look to my left and see the smug One boy with the high score closing his eyes. On the other side of me was the innocent Eight boy who had given me an apple during lunch. If I was going to win, each and every of these kids was going to have to die. It didn't actually bother me that much. Zoe's death would bother me a little bit, but that was only because I had spent so much time with her. She was cool in her own way, but she was still a competitor. On the other hand, I wasn't even willing to think about Ruth. After last night, I saw my blind district partner in a new light. She was nice to me, even after all the crap I had said to her. Ford said that she never hated me. Ford said that she was just a ridiculously kind person.

"We will reach the arena in one hour. You may take this time to rest, but you are not permitted to talk with any of the other tributes," an animated voice rings throughout the small room of the hover craft.

I snort in contempt. The Capitol medic from before gives me a stern look and I roll my eyes. I lean back into the deep chair and close my eyes. This was going to be a long hour. Within a few minutes, the rhythm of my breathing encourages my body to drift into a light slumber.

A high pitched siren rings in my ear. I groan and raise my hands up to my ears to block out the piercing noise. I look around and see the other tributes holding their hands tightly, against their ears. The noise suddenly cuts off and peacekeepers suddenly flood into the room. Each pair grabs the arms of a tribute and half drags them out of the room into the twisting white tunnels of the area under the arena.

Because I am near the end of the rows of tributes, I am one of the last tributes to be escorted out. It takes only a few minutes for a pair of peacekeepers to roughly grab my arms and drag me out of the room. As we walk through the twisting corridors I see a peacekeeper stationed about every five meters. I vaguely register that a tribute must have escaped in an earlier Games for the Capitol to be so paranoid about security. Then again, they were paranoid about everything.

After about five minutes of wandering, I am sure that we are lost. "Hey!" I shout to the peacekeepers. "Do you guys know where we are going?" The peacekeeper to my left looks at me and after a few seconds cuffs me on my ear. I wince. It looks like these peacekeepers weren't going to tolerate my regular sarcasm.

We finally reach a door marked "6M." They didn't even have the curtesy to put my name on the door. A hollow feeling fills my core when I see the translucent, cylinder tube at the far side of the room. My basic instinct told me to get as far away from that death trap as possible. I take an involuntary step back, only to back right into a peacekeeper I wasn't aware was covering my rear. I am shoved roughly forward. I trip over my long legs and tumble head first into my stylist's chest. I hear the echo of the door closing and the click of a lock.

I swallow and look up at the enormous form of Pompia Luci standing before me. She is still wearing her long robes that fold over each other to create the impression that she was being eaten by a large blanket. She makes a clicking sound in the back of her throat and shakes her head slightly.

"Emlen will undress while Pompia goes to fetch his uniform!" she hollers. I never understood why she talked in the third person. She never said "I" or "you." It was a bit unsettling.

Nevertheless, I begin to undress while she opens a door to a large closet and walks in. Soon, I am standing completely naked in the middle of a bare room. I hear the shuffling and muttering of Pompia as she searches for my uniform.

A large digital timer is placed above the tube and is currently telling me that I have about ten minutes until launch. I suddenly feel the urge to throw up.

Pompia walks out with my uniform. It is neither too simple or too complicated. It wasn't embarrassing, but it was certainly nothing I had seen before. Pompia walked forward and began to help me dress myself. Some of the items were confusing to put on. Eventually Pompia simply pinned my arms to my sides with her surprisingly strong arms and dressed me completely by herself.

When she was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a simple white tunic underneath everything else. I was wearing simple brown pants that fell loosely at my feet, allowing flexibility. A black belt kept my pants anchored to body. When I looked closely I noticed that there were several loops where I could attach various weapons. Outside of this I was wearing a large brown cloak with a hood resting on my head. A large red six was stitched on my back. I was wearing black boots that fit snuggly against my feet. I looked like an old shepherd that you would see in storybooks.

"Hmmm," I heard Pompia mutter. "The cloak is waterproof. So are the boots. Absorbent shirt…and pants." I had a feeling that Pompia was talking more to herself than she was to me. The meaning was clear though. There would be a lot of water.

"It's going to rain," Pompia finally said, while look straight into my eyes. "It's going to rain a lot." I roll my eyes. I hated rain. I hated being wet for that matter.

A feminine voice echoes through the room, "Attention tributes, you have sixty seconds to enter your tubes. I stare at the tube. I did not want to go in there. I feel Pompia prod me forward. I let out a loud sigh and walk slowly into the tube. I turn around and see Pompia giving me a look of pity. Pompia may be ecstatic, but I knew that she cared.

"Ten seconds," I hear the voice call out. I swallow again. Before I know it the glass door shuts automatically, blocking my exit. This was happening. The games were about to start. The floor beneath my feet begins to rise and I see one last look of pity on Pompia's face as I rise up. Suddenly, I am completely emerged in the darkness. I didn't want to die. I wanted to go back to District Six. I wanted to see that stupid, old train again. My heart pounds in my chest as if it were trying to escape.

Suddenly, I am surrounded by a blinding light.

 **Karter Whalen- District 7 Male- 17**

It takes a minute for my vision to return to normal, but when it does my breath is taken away. We are in what appears to be a large orchard. Immediately outside of the ring of tributes lies rows and rows of trees. These trees were decorated with fruits of every kind; red apples, ripe fuzzy peaches and large bundles of bananas. The fragrance of these delicacies fills my nostrils and urges me to walk right over and take a bite.

I could see a river to my left. It looked cool and crisp and teaming with life. I could see golden carp swim through the gentle waters of the river. The soft chirp of birds gently pampered my ears and a low buzz of cicadas caresses my tingling hands. I could see a lone doe sitting on a hill, watching me with a carefree eye.

I shake my head. I couldn't be distracted by things that were probably Gamemaker traps anyways. I take a closer look at my surroundings. If you looked past all of the trees you could see the faint outline of a hedge. I frowned. I sure hoped that there was an area outside of that hedge. If there wasn't this was going to be a very short Games.

I looked at the Cornucopia and saw something very interesting. Outside of the Cornucopia walls, two trees intertwined themselves into the structure of the walls. They grew in a way that you could easily climb up onto the Cornucopia. On the top of both trees grew a single fruit. On the tree on the left grew a large purple fruit. It was shaped a bit like a peach, but it lacked the color or fuzz. The fruit on the right was a smaller and a completely ovular fruit. It was a vibrant red color that eerily reminded me of blood. I wonder why they were so important that they would be placed at the Cornucopia.

My mind immediately wandered back to family back home; or what was left of it. My brother Mathew had died two years ago. He was crushed by a tree that fell the wrong way. When Mathew died, it practically killed my mother. Now she spends her days staring out the window, longing for her son. My father spent all of his time trying to find the woman that he once loved inside the shell of a woman sitting by the window. The only good thing about being forced to volunteer was that if I won, I might be able to buy my mother something that could bring her back. My heart pangs inside of my chest. I had to remember. That was who I was fighting for. My family. That is who I would win for.

It suddenly occurs to me that the countdown hadn't started yet. I look around and see that the other tributes are also looking around a bit confused. The blind girl from Six is directly to my right, swirling her head back and forth in a frantic and confused manner. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I couldn't feel those kind of emotions. I couldn't feel sympathy. She was going to have to die if I was going to win. To my right was the girl from Eleven. I think she was the one that had talked to me about God during the first day of training. I had blown her off, but her kind words had formed a good opinion in my mind.

"Attention tributes! Attention!" A voice rings throughout the arena. I quickly recognize the unique voice of the Hunger Games announcer, Ammon Idum. His high pitch, squeaky voice was quite annoying.

"I'm sure that all of you are wondering why the countdown hasn't started. I assure you, that we will get to that. I'm sure that all of you are very excited for the gong to sound!" He continued. I roll my eyes and snort. Only a career would be excited for that damned gong.

"The arena for this year's Games is simply spectacular. You area standing in a complete and accurate representation of the Garden of Eden!

 **Diana James- District 11 Female- 16**

I gasp. The Garden of Eden was in the Bible! I couldn't believe that the Capitol would make an arena out of the very first home of the very first humans. I'm sure that I was probably the only tribute who understood the hidden meaning behind this arena.

Ammon continues, "I'm sure many of you are…confused. There is only one tribute right now that knows where you are." I know immediately that Ammon is talking about me. "The Garden of Eden was a mythical garden that supposedly was the home of the very first humans. Of course, this is a fairy tale, but the metaphoric meaning behind this garden, is too good to pass up!" I fume. Mythical! The Garden of Eden was _not_ a myth! "Just as Adam and Eve disobeyed 'God' and were banished from the Garden, the districts have disobeyed the Capitol and have been banished from their homes." Ammon pauses for dramatic effect. "Because the Capitol is more merciful than this mythical 'God' we will give one tribute the opportunity to return to the garden. One of you will return home as a victor!"

The anger is too much for me and I let out an audible growl. The boy from Seven, Karter, looks at me with a mix of sympathy and confusion. I remember talking to him during the first day of training. He was sweet in his own grumpy little way. He would always have a special place in my heart.

"Now tributes, I know I am probably beginning to bore you!" I roll my eyes. "But…there are two more topics I must discuss. I am sure that most of you have noticed that there are two, very peculiar looking fruits atop the Cornucopia. These aren't any ordinary fruits. The large, purple fruit is called the fruit of the Knowledge between Good and Evil!" I gasp for what was probably the hundredth time since entering this arena. "This fruit, if eaten will provide said tribute with the knowledge of the true nature of the arena. It won't tell you everything of course. We still have to leave some surprises!"

I decided right then and there that I would leave the fruit be. I was content to let the Careers obtain the gift. I don't think I would need it anyway. I had read the Bible, so I doubt that the Gamemakers could surprise me at all.

Ammon continues, "The small purple fruit is called the Fruit of Life. This fruit, if eaten, will heal said tribute immediately. It will hear injuries, scars and even disabilities!"

I hear Ruth gasp. My mind was reeling. How could that fruit heal her blindness? I couldn't let Ruth go. It was too dangerous. She would certainly die! "No!" I whisper as loud as I can to Ruth. "Don't go!" I know I was loud enough for her to hear. She was just ignoring me. I widen my eyes in horror. I couldn't lose my only ally at the bloodbath!

"There is only one more thing that I will touch on before the gong! Do you see the boat on top of the mountain in the distance?"

I whip my head around so fast that it hurts. I see an enormous boat resting on top of an even bigger mountain. Was that…?

"Now tributes, I won't say much, but that boat is what I will refer to as a sanctuary."

Noah's Ark! They were going to flood the arena!

"Let the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games begin!"

The gong sounds.

 _ **Hello patient readers who probably want to kill me, this is AaronIris34 back with the Launch. I had originally planned on writing the bloodbath in this chapter, but decided to go ahead and post this as a quick update! I apologize for the late update, but life happens plus vacation plus I am lazy. I promise that I will have a lot of time to write during this next week. I had a bit of a revelation that I am being unfair to y'all. I need to write faster than I am now. I am being rude to y'all for writing so slow even though I could have updated earlier. I am sorry, and will show it by updating faster.**_

 _ **P.S. Diana's POV is un-edited and is probably full of grammatical errors! Sorry in advance!**_

 _ **I don't have any questions this chapter so I will just say this. For those readers who have reviewed consistently, thank you! I appreciate it even though my writing is un-edited and sometimes sloppy and slow. Thank you!**_

 _ ***AI***_


	14. Chapter 15- The Bloodbath Part 1

_***Author's Note*- Each POV will start at the beginning of the bloodbath. I want to make sure that each death and event is made completely clear. I don't want to risk confusion in such an important chapter! Enjoy!**_

 **Argon Kane- District 4 Male- 18**

I keep my bright green eyes trained on a long spear leaning against the inner wall of the Cornucopia. I can see the leather grip on the metal handle, begging my hands to grab onto it. I see the sharp tip formed from three different sides of the handle, all intertwining to form a point at the end.

I look to my left and see the boy from Twelve, Coal, muttering under his breath in a not so quiet way. His voice carried across the field as it always did. It had become quickly recognized that Coal was not a quiet person. The fact that he couldn't keep his voice down for just a minute, drove me to my last nerve. I mean, is it that hard to just stop talking for a minute?! Normally, I prided myself in being a pretty chill dud. But this irritating waste of space brought out the worst in me that only a few select people had ever seen.

I wasn't an insane killer like the rest of the Careers, but I would do what I had to, to win. If that involved sending a spear into this idiot's chest, I would be more than willing to do so. This was my only opportunity to show the world that I was better than my twin, Caleb. I hope that Caleb was watching right now, so he could see that I _was_ better than him. He needed to see that I didn't need him to do something. I could do things on my own.

My whole life, I did everything Caleb. I fought with him. I trained with him. I even slept in the same room as him! I had never done anything on my own. I needed to show the world, that I could do something on my own.

Lost in my train of thought, I almost miss the most bone-chilling words I would ever hear. "Let the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games begin!"

The gong sounds, leaving a loud ringing in my ears. The roar was almost deafening. If the gong was this loud, how loud would the cannons be? Nonetheless, I force my feet to run.

As if we were all one being, every tribute ran forward, towards the Cornucopia. Usually there were one or two tributes that made a run for the wilderness, but this year, every tribute made the dangerous journey into the bloodbath. Maybe it was the abnormal arena that promised danger, or maybe all the tributes this year were that confident. Nonetheless, every tribute dives into the bloodbath; ready to fight.

I sprint forward, my eyes still trained on the spear. I rush past small packages of food and half-filled bottles of water that only insignificant tributes would bother stooping to pick up. My feet pound against the soft grass and my hands cut through the thick, warm air as I pump them back and forth. I take in breath after breath as I make my way towards my deliverance.

I reach the mouth of the Cornucopia and wrap both of my hands around the cool, metal spear. I look farther into the mouth and see all sorts of goodies that the Careers would soon possess. I frown when I see a rack completely filled with ancient, browning scrolls. I reach for one with my left hand, briefly forgetting where I was and what dangers would be around.

I hear the faint clang of a foot stepping onto a metal surface. My mind is snapped back into reality. I spin around and swing the shaft of my spear right above the source of the noise. My spear collides with a knife in midair. I immediately see who tried to kill me. I feel a grin begin to form at my mouth as I relish this inevitable fight.

"Well Coal. Are you ready to finish this?" I sneer.

I look at Coal and notice that he has a small backpack hung over his shoulder. What I notice more is the large knife in his right hand. He looks at me in the eye and growls, "You have had it in for me since day one. I'm ready to wipe that smug off your face!"

I open my mouth to retort, but he would have none of it. He charges forward, swinging his knife straight at my neck. I role my eyes. So predictable.

I swing the shaft of my spear upwards, locking his weapon against my own. A loud screech sounds as his knife slides across the smooth surface of my spear. He pushes forward with surprising strength. For a boy who got a two in training, he sure was strong. I sidestep, guiding his knife to the side with the shaft of my spear. He stumbles past me and I stick the butt of my spear in his path. His momentum carries him forward and he trips and falls face first onto the hard metal surface. I immediately see a smudge of blood smear across the immaculate surface. He struggles to his feet, but I plant my foot on his back and shove forward. He tumbles to the ground, his limbs splayed across the Cornucopia walls.

I stalk forward, ready to finish this. I raise my spear above my head and shove it down. I expect to feel my spear enter the soft flesh of his body, but all I feel is the clang of metal on metal. My spear shakes in my hand causing a sharp stinging sensation in my palms.

Confused, I look down. Coal had rolled out of reach and was running straight into the chaos of the bloodbath.

Not wanting to risk losing my only weapon, I run after him. As I chase after him I notice that nobody had died yet. That was actually quite surprising. I would have thought that we would have at least one death in the first few minutes.

I shake my head and continue to chase after Coal. He reaches the ring of pedestals and then stops. Thinking he had given up, I charge forward with renewed zeal. When I am within a yard away, he whirls around and flings his knife at me. His aim is completely off, but it is enough to throw me off balance.

I stumble backwards and when I begin to regain my sense of direction, a raging force rams into me. I look up and see Coal sitting on my chest, with his fist raised. He lets out a scream of rage and brings his fist down towards my jaw. Good thing I was ready. I grab onto his fist as it is about to make contact with my face. I struggle to keep his hand still while reaching for my fallen spear with my unoccupied hand.

Before I could do anything else, Coal pulls out a knife with his other hand that I hadn't seen before. He raises it up. I look into his eyes and all I see is white, hot rage. He was going to kill me.

I gulp and a single thought dominated my mind. I was not going to die! I was going to finish this!

I thrash once and Coal goes flying. I pick up my fallen spear and look at Coal as he tries to scramble back. His eyes are now filled with fear. He backs up as if to run away without taking his eyes off of me. I pick a spot on his chest, where only several inches below, lie his beating heart. Well, beating for now. I throw my spear and watch as it sails towards Coal's chest.

Time slows down as my spear hurtles towards his chest. The tip touches his skin and a single drop of blood is taken. I see Coal look down at the spear and then back up at me. His eyes are angry. I could tell that he hated me for what was already done. His deep brown eyes seemed to turn red as a scream tears through the space between us. He gives me one last accusatory look when time unfreezes. Coal's body is jerked back as my spear pins his body against the ground. I don't need to check to see if he is dead. I know how to aim.

I grab onto the end of the shaft and pull my spear out of Coal's limp body. I look down at his eyes; still angry. A cry of rage plastered on his cold lips.

 **Shine Blone- District 5 Female- 15**

The gong rings out throughout the arena. I resist the urge to cover my ears as I sprint forward. I nearly trip over a small, brown pack in the first few yards, but I manage to push through and continue running.

As the Cornucopia gets closer, my breath gets more ragged. I wasn't built as a sprinter. If anything, I was more of a long distance runner. I knew that I couldn't keep up this pace much longer. I decide to slow my pace, slightly, allowing several tributes to pass me. I look forwards, eyeing anything that looked useful.

I pick out a thin sword near the mouth of the Cornucopia and decide that that is what I was going to try to obtain. I see Argon race past me as I finally grip the handle of my sword. I raise it up and examine the flawless masterpiece that was in my hands. The white metal shimmers as I turn it from side to side.

I look around for a tribute to kill. I had to prove to the rest of my alliance that I deserved to be in the Careers. I see several fights that are going on. I notice that Karter and Brontus are fighting fiercely. Brontus looks like he had everything under control. He usually did. Beverley was currently sneaking up on Tawni, from Ten. I definitely didn't want to get in her way. She would literally skin me alive if I took away her opportunity to do whatever sick, twisted method of torture she was imagining.

Glitz was walking around without a care in the world. I rolled my eyes. The leader of the Careers was walking around like he had all day to make a kill. He thought he was all that. I mean sure he got an eleven, but he hadn't even shown the rest of the Careers what his weapon of choice was. All he would say is that it was "twice the fun." Whatever that meant.

I look back to the mouth of the Cornucopia and see that Paisley was slowly putting supplies in a large pile near the mouth. I stare in amazement. She was such an airhead sometimes! Any tribute could easily overpower her and steal the nicest supplies! I huff and decide to ignore her. If she lost a single item, I don't care what kind of sponsors she had; Glitz would kill her.

I am beginning to become frustrated. I couldn't find a single tribute to fight. Even Chelsea was fighting with the girl from Nine. I said fighting, not winning. I decided that I was going to go and help her when out of the corner of my eye I see Malia from Twelve, climbing up the side of the Cornucopia, reaching for the fruit of the Knowledge between Good and Evil. Oh no she didn't! That was for the Careers. If I killed her, then the Careers would see me as a valued member of the team; not a hindrance who couldn't do anything, but flash some skin.

I charge forward with my sword held high in the air. I race right past Chelsea, who was now on the ground moaning as the girl from Nine grabbed Emlen, from Six, and dragged him away. It looks like they only had a few backpacks and knives between them. Nothing dangerous.

I hear a scream and I look over and see Coal pinned to the ground with Argon's spear imbedded in his chest. I would have to congratulate him later on ridding the world of another piece of irritating, District Twelve filth.

I finally reach the edge of the Cornucopia. "Stop!" I scream to Malia, hoping to incite some degree of fear. She looks down and then seems to realize who I am. She rolls her eyes as if I were a complete joke. How dare she! I am about to grab onto her ankle when she jumps off of the Cornucopia onto me. I scream as she rakes her nails across my face. I blindly swing my sword forward hoping to score a fatal hit. I feel my sword tear through something soft and I smile triumphantly as I hear an ear-piercing scream.

I back up and see Malia holding her hand against her bleeding shoulder. She presses down as hard as she could, attempting to stop the bleeding. She finally looks up at me with the fear that should have been there before I hurt her. She whips her head around, apparently looking to her allies for help.

"Ciera!" she screams. I follow the direction of her eyes and see the girl from Three looking back with a confused expression. She was holding a medium sized backpack in one hand and a small hatchet in the other. Her blue eyes shine in fear, in compassion and in many other conflicting emotions. She looks like she is about to come help when Basrin, from Nine pulls her away.

"Ciera!" she screams again. This time Ciera doesn't look back and all we can see is her mane of thick, dark red hair retreat further into the garden.

"Ciera! Ciera!" I mock. "It looks like your allies betrayed you sweetie! I wouldn't want to know how that feels." I snicker and raise my sword, ready to kill her. Malia looks up with her round, sad eyes, defeated.

"Speaking of betrayals," I hear a sickly sweet voice behind me pure. It sounded like…Alexia?

I look back me and see Alexia standing above me, with her sword resting gently against her shoulder. It was identical to mine. When I am about to ask why she said what she said, I feel a pair of boots crash into my cheek. Malia kicked me! I look back and see her scramble to her feet and scamper away. At least she didn't get any supplies.

"Why did you distract me?" I pout to Alexia. "Now she got away!" I am irritated. I was about to get my first kill and cement my position with the Careers.

Alexia raises her sword and puckers her lips as if she were pretending to be sorry. "Oh, did I? I can't believe I made such a mistake! We let a tribute get away!" She presses her hand against her chest in an over dramatic fashion. She looked to the sky and then pressed her other hand against her forward as she lets out fake moans of anguish. I frown. Why was she mocking me? She was my ally. "I guess we'll have to fix my mistake," Alexia says quietly.

I widen my eyes in terror and surprise as Alexia's sword comes crashing down. I jump to the side, barely avoiding certain death. It buries itself in the dirt, inches away from where my neck just was. The dirt blemishes the shining surface of the sword; just like my blood almost did.

I look up at Alexia in terror and confusion. "Why?" I stutter. "We are allies!" My mind was racing as I tried to formulate a reason as to why Alexia would betray me like this.

"Are we?" she sneers. "Weakling!" she cries as her sword attempts to cut me in half. I barely block it. Her sword crashes into my own, pushing my blade into my chest, drawing little beads of blood as she pushes harder. I let out a scream of pain as the tip of her sword begins to press into my shoulder.

In a single movement she pulls back and spins around, sending her blade hurtling towards my lower stomach. I barely have enough time to step back, reducing the wound from a fatal blow to an excruciating cut.

"Coward!" she hisses. The look in her eyes is almost feral. This is the first time I get the impression that Alexia was just as crazy as Glitz or Brontus. She almost looks happy to be here!

We fall into a deadly dance of blades. The only reason I wasn't dead yet was because Alexia herself had taught me about sword play during training. Alexia, who was trying to kill me, had taken the time to teach me. I knew that I couldn't beat her. Alexia's sword was a viper in her hands. It whipped back and forth, bending to her will. It was an extension of her arm. It was one with her mind.

With every swing, she screams out an insult that hurt me worse than the sword ever could. With every swing, my heart shatters a little bit as I realize that the one tribute I trusted, was going to kill me.

After minutes of dodging, parrying and screaming, my sword is finally torn out of my hands, taking three fingers from my fight hand with it. I look up in utter terror. When I look into Alexia's eyes, all I see is disgust. That single look of revulsion was enough to kill me before any blade could.

When her sword actually collides with the base of my neck, I don't feel a thing. My heart had already broken. I was already dead. A single tear slips out of my eyes as Alexia walks away. I let my head fall against the soft grass, my eyes already glassy.

One final thought slips through my mind before the world fades into a carnivorous darkness. At least I wouldn't hurt anymore.

 **Brontus Loard- District 2 Male- 18**

My legs are poised to run and both of my arms hang loose at my sides. My core is so tense that it almost hurts. I role my shoulders a few times in an attempt to loosen them up a little bit. I crack every knuckle in my hands as Ammon finishes up his rant.

This was it. In just a few minutes there would be blood running down my hands. An animal inside of me was clawing its way out and it was about to be free. It wanted to hunt down these pathetic tributes and slaughter them when they stood. It wanted to bathe in a river blood and rip every tribute to pieces with its bare hands.

I didn't know if that was me or not that was thinking these thoughts. I knew that the Capitol wanted me to think these thoughts, but I didn't know if I did. Personally, I simply wanted to prove to the world that I was better than my cousin Alexia. My dad just wanted to prove that he was better than his brother, Ares and the Academy wanted me to bring honor and wealth to our district. Everyone in my life had always had a different plan for me. Nobody had ever asked me what I wanted to do. This was the first time in my life that I had to make a choice for myself. Would I remain the sarcastic and headstrong man that I was today or would I unleash my hidden beast that the Capitol wanted to see.

It was time for me to make a choice. I would kill regardless because I had already volunteered, but it was up to me as to how I played this game. For the first time in my life, it was up to me.

"Let the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games begin!"

Thirteen years of training kicks in as I sprint forward. My arms are pumping at my sides and my long legs reach forward with each step. With control that only comes from years of training I keep the rhythm of my breathing steady even as I barrel forward.

To my left I see Karter from Seven running alongside me. It registers in my mind that I don't need a weapon to kill. I was a Career. I lunge towards him with my brawny hands and tackle him to the ground.

I quickly realize that I had underestimated the strength of the high scoring, gruff boy from Seven. Karter kicks back and sends me rolling across the soft grass. I let out a grunt as I roll over something very sharp. A small spike of some sort penetrates my lower back and causes me to arch forward. My hands find their way under my back and before I know it, I am holding a slightly bloody mace in my hands.

I stand up and swing my mace forward in case Karter had decided to charge. My mace crashes through thin air and swings back around. I pivot on my heel in order to keep my balance. When I regain my focus I see why Karter had not charged. He was holding a very large, very deadly battle axe.

Our eyes meet for a brief moment seconds before we charge forward. I had not thought that any other tribute would be able to use heavy weaponry as well as I could. I was sorely mistaken. His axe crashes against my mace with surprising force. A shockwave travels through my arms and threatens to make me drop my axe.

I look into Karter's dark eyes again and see a small glint of confidence. A hint. A warning. My eyes widen as Karter swings his axe again at my midsection with vicious strength. I swing my mace up so that his blade would only go crashing into the handle of my weapon. The strength of the impact is unlike anything I could have predicted. A loud crack sounds and splinters of the weak metal are sent deep into my palms. I howl in pain as the head of the mace is buried into the soft earth. I strong blow to my knees causes me to buckle, falling onto my hands.

I am forced into a kneeling position, still struggling to pull the deeply embedded mace out of the ground. I look up and see Karter raises his axe, ready to finish me.

My lips involuntarily curl and a sneer forms over my face. I stare deep into Karter's eyes and see no hesitation. I bare my teeth and snarl like a wild animal. His eyebrow's furrow and he stares at me incredulously. "You really are crazy," he mutters.

I snicker. This kid would have made a good Career. Too bad he wasn't. There was no way that I was going to allow a jumped up tribute from Seven kill me. One that would be humiliating. Two that would mean I would die before Alexia and that would be worse than death. I had to prove to the world that I was leaps and bounds stronger than she was.

Just as Karter's axe imbeds itself into my skull I lunge forward, wrapping my arms around his legs. His axe grazes my lower thigh, cutting several inches of skin away from my body. I pull on the backs of his knees with all of my strength and with a surprised yelp, Karter's knees buckle. I let out an animalistic growl as my body crushes his. I feel Karter's muscles tense and I immediately know what he is about to do.

I brace my body for the thrashing the follows within seconds. For the third time, I underestimate the strength of the boy from Seven. I thought I was going to be able to keep him pinned to the ground, but he was a lot stronger than I thought. His flailing legs and raging fist kept my body on a swivel. Just as I duck under his left fist he brings his head up into my lip. I feel the jarring impact of the blow as it rattles my teeth. Thankfully, none of them fall out.

I spit out a glob of moist saliva and thin blood onto Karter's face as I recoil. Before he can try anything like that again, I shove my left hand onto his face and push down with all of the strength that I had left. He begins to lift his head back up again, but a well-placed punch in the nose sends his head spiraling back down. His eyes roll back into his head, leaving the whites of his eyes to stare at me like dull orbs. I knew for a fact that he was knocked out, but after closer examination I can see that he isn't dead yet. Well, that could be remedied.

I stare at the bloody face of the boy from Seven, exhausted. I thought that I wouldn't get in a fight like this until the final few, at least. For the first time I realize that winning the Hunger Games would take some effort. I might not even win.

I shake my head viciously. I couldn't think like that. I was going to win. There was no doubt.

With my right hand, I wildly slide it across the grass looking for a weapon. The grass tickles my hand as my fingers grasp a small handle. I quickly pull it towards me and give it a quick glance. A knife. Perfect.

I raise it above my head and see the sunlight reflecting off of its immaculate surface. It is almost too beautiful. I am about to make my first kill of the Games. Hopefully the first of many. I stare at Karter's jugular and watching as it slowly rises and falls due to the blood being pumped through it. With a swift motion, I bring down the knife towards his neck.

In a perfect world, I would have felt the worm river of blood cover my hand. I would have felt the wild adrenaline rush that I so craved. I would crow on the rooftops and beat my chest with my bloody hands like a war lord.

Unfortunately, this is not a perfect world. With my knife inches from his neck, an arrow pierces my shoulder. My body is thrown forward, so instead of slicing through Karter's jugular, it slides across his cheek. I howl. I feel the tip of the arrow threatening to protrude from the other side.

I whirl around and see Alexander from Five, holding a bow in his hand. A quiver of arrows rest on his back. He also had a sword strapped to his belt and a large backpack pinning the quiver in place. My eyes widen. That was more supplies than any other tribute in the Games had succeeded in getting so far.

I stand up quickly and raise my knife, ready to defend myself. He charges forward, brandishing his bow like a magnificent sword. I swing my knife forward, but he simply ducks. He swings the bow at my chest, knocking the breath out of me and knocking me to the ground again. I groaned. That was going to leave a mark.

I look up and see that Alexander was currently dragging Karter away with strength that was only achievable through massive amounts of adrenaline.

I let out a roar and slam my hands against the ground with primal rage. I ignore the various cuts and bruises that covered my body. I needed a freaking kill.

I push myself to my feet, using my un-injured hand. Before I can lift my head a body runs into me. I go spiraling. My mind is clouded with rage. If another freaking tribute knocked me over one more freaking time I was going to string them up with their own intestines.

I raise my head just enough to see who had just knocked me down. I raise my eyes just a little bit and see the irritating brat from Eleven standing a few feet away from me holding a bag of apples. My eyes begin to cloud with rage. The Capitol wanted a wild animal. Well, they were going to get it. I make eye-contact with the boy from Eleven and raise my knife. I stare at it, then him. Then I look at the knife again. I lick the knife, allowing it to cut my tongue all the way up. The boy looks up at me in horror.

I let a smile form at my lips. I raise my knife and well…well the rest can only be described as an animal instinct.

 _ **Hey y'all, this is AaronIris34 with the Bloodbath Part 1 chapter! This was literally so much fun to write. If you didn't see your tribute die, then I promise he/she is alive. If your tribute dies, you will know it! On a side note, Botany from Eleven is dead. Just to clear that up. I'm sorry if any of my beloved readers had some scares during the bloodbath. I tried to keep the suspense up. Did I do a good job? I showed half of the deaths this chapter and I will show the other half next chapter. Three more tributes will die. The future could change. Make sure to tell me who you like in the review.**_

 _ **I can't believe the support y'all are giving me. 101 reviews before the bloodbath! For a first time writer! I was trying to hold this in, but well…**_

 _ **YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY THE BEST READERS I COULD EVER ASK FOR! OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LUCKY I AM. I DON'T DESERVE THIS!**_

 _ **I will tell you who does deserve y'alls support though. I have two specifically for today.**_

 _ **NUMERO UNO: If you haven't submitted to WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper's story yet, then you are a terrible person. (Casually mentions that I haven't submitted yet either) Just kidding! Seriously though, submit. He is probably the nicest person and one of the best writers out here. If you think you're nice, you're WRONG! Compared to Wizard, we are practically the Grinch. Lol!**_

 _ **NUMERO DOS: Also, you should submit to the collaboration of CreativeAJL and FlawlessCatastrophe! I just submitted one and I think everyone on fanfiction should. I don't even think I have ever talked to either of them, but they are a RIOT! They are so FREAKING HILARIOUS!**_

 _ **There was something else I was going to talk about…hmm…what was it. OH YEAH! REVIEWS! Maybe it was because I didn't put up any questions last chapter, but I only got like 3 or 4 reviews. This story has I think 11 or 12 follows so to have 3 reviews is a bit discouraging. I know this sounds a bit conceited, but I need reviews! It encourages me to keep writing, even when I don't want to. FWI though, if you don't review every now and then, your tribute will NOT win. I don't care how popular they are. They could be the perfect victor to go with my story, but if the creator didn't ever review, they will not win. So, heads up if some popular people start dying.**_

 _ **I need to end with the ever-present QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **Who was the most surprising death?**_

 _ **Who was your favorite death?**_

 _ **Who do you want to die next chapter?**_

 _ **Will you submit to Wizard's story and the collab?**_

 _ **Name one way, I could improve! (If you don't answer then I will cry. I NEED critiques. Y'all are too nice sometimes!)**_

 _ **Tribute List:**_

 _ **D1:**_

 _ **Beverley Quicksilver**_

 _ **Glitz Shimmers**_

 _ **D2:**_

 _ **Alexia Loard**_

 _ **Brontus Loard**_

 _ **D3:**_

 _ **Ciera Levin**_

 _ **Neo Platinum**_

 _ **D4:**_

 _ **Cerulean Crest**_

 _ **Argon Kane**_

 _ **D5:**_

 _Shine Blone (23_ _rd_ _)(betrayed and decapitated by Alexia during the bloodbath)_

 _ **Alexander Hall**_

 _ **D6:**_

 _ **Ruth Cargo**_

 _ **Emlen Senerson**_

 _ **D7:**_

 _ **Chelsea Halliday**_

 _ **Karter Whalen**_

 _ **D8:**_

 _ **Paisley Sparks**_

 _ **Thread Simmers**_

 _ **D9:**_

 _ **Zoe Lowlands**_

 _ **Basrin Chambers**_

 _ **D10:**_

 _ **Tawni Malley**_

 _ **Butcher Samuelsa**_

 _ **D11:**_

 _ **Diana James**_

 _Botany Elder (22_ _nd_ _)(viciously slashed with a knife by Brontus during the bloodbath)_

 _ **D12:**_

 _ **Malia Crosswire**_

 _Coal Char (24_ _th_ _)(stabbed with a spear by Argon during the bloodbath)_


	15. Chapter 16- The Bloodbath Part 2

**Glitz Shimmers- District 1 Male- 18**

"Let the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games begin!" A loud voice reverberates across the seemingly peaceful arena. The intensity of the gong that followed vibrated my chest uncomfortably. I place my hand on my chest in a futile attempt to stop it. I was never a fan of loud noises like many of the Neanderthal Careers who would sit for hours listening to the deafening roars of rock or hip-hop. I was a refined soul. The few minutes of free time I had in a day was devoted to listening to the rhythmic coo of classic or jazz.

When the buzzing in my chest subdued I step off of my plate gently and take a look around. I can see that the other tributes are already fighting at the Cornucopia. My fellow Careers were scrambling around like primitive creature, hoping to get as many kills as possible. The fools. Any person with half of a brain should know that you must first find the perfect weapon to make the perfect kills. Anyone could stab a knife into a Twelve's back, but it took talent to kill someone and make the audience love it.

I saunter forward, stepping over knives and axes in search of something more refined. Of course the Cornucopia wouldn't contain my perfect weapon, but I knew that. I would have to wait for my generous sponsors to supply me with such a weapon. Nevertheless, you could rarely find a weapon more refined than a sword. The sword was the representation of nobility, refinement and talent.

After ignoring a look of contempt for my soon-to-be-dead ally, Shine, I walk up to an inner wall in the Cornucopia. Scrolls line the far wall, their browning edges curled up like dead leaves. I gripped one and slipped it into a fold of my cloak. Knowledge was always power and that is why I would be the one to obtain the fruit of the knowledge between good and evil. Was I concerned that someone was trying to get a hold of it? No. These tributes were fools and they wouldn't waste their precious time trying to obtain something that could save their lives.

I let out a silent snort as I walk up to the left wall of the Cornucopia. A long, thin blade hung on a sliver peg protruding from the silver walls. The warm light reflecting off of the sword's surface contradicted with a drawn-out wail that signaled the first death of the bloodbath. I allow a small grin emerge on my lips as I grab the stainless-steel hilt.

I step back out onto the soft grass just in time to see dear Alexia decapitate the girl from Five. She didn't even scream, how disappointing. It was always more fun when they tried to avoid the inevitable. I let out an irritated sigh and step over the head, which had by this point rolled over to my feet. Shine's wide eyes stared blankly into the endless blue sky, her mouth opened in a wail of despair and agony. If only I had a camera.

Alexia gives me a little wave and a wink. Her locks of golden hair were still perfect; she didn't even have a speck of blood on her. She struts up to me and leans up to my cheek and gives it a quick peck. Her full lips press against my sharp cheek bones and her hand strokes the small of my back. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. If she was going to seduce anyone it should be Argon. He would have taken her somewhere private in a heartbeat. Me, I didn't even blush. Alexia seems to notice this and gives a fake pout by allowing her lip to quiver. I roll my eyes far up into my skull and walk off.

My eyes scan the battlefield, looking for a tribute by their lonesome. I took a moment to appreciate the chaos of the bloodbath in the fullest. Children ran in every direction, screaming. Some were brave enough to fight for supplies, others were not and others were dead. At the moment, I counted three bloody corpses, each rotting in their own filth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot something I didn't expect to see. A tribute was actually climbing up the smooth, immaculate surface of the Cornucopia. With each step, she grabbed onto one of the many vines snaking up the golden walls. Her foot slipped once and her head suddenly turned to the side. I let out a small chuckle. It was Ruth Cargo- the blind girl from District Six.

It really shouldn't have surprised me. Once she heard about the healing properties of the Fruit of Life, she would have realized that she had a chance at winning this thing. She shouldn't have been so stupid.

For the first time since the Games began, I break into a dead sprint. It takes me precisely three seconds to reach the Cornucopia walls. Like a deer, I nimbly leap up three feet and grab onto a thick vine. My body hits the metal surface and the wind is knocked out of me for a brief moment. I let out a groan and pull my sword back, ready to stab.

To my utter surprise, Ruth looks down with a wild look in her eyes. Her blank eyes stare directly into my own. She snarls and lets go of the vines she was holding onto. She drops onto me, suddenly brandishing a thin blade. We tumble onto the ground. I struggle to fight my disorientation when I hear a sound. I whip my sword up and it crashes into Ruth's.

She whips it back and pivots on her foot, sending her short send hurtling towards my neck. I block it with ease and send her reeling back with a simple flick of my hand. I was slightly impressed. I didn't expect any tribute to have such skill, nevertheless a blind girl from Six.

She attacks again with an animalistic rage over and over. She swings at my feet, at my neck and at my torso. I block each strike with minimal effort. Suddenly, her blade and my blade are locked, inches above my eye. With surprising power, she pushes forward and slides her blade down quickly. The tip of her sword cuts through my thumb, slicing off half of my fingernail. I let out a string of vulgar phrases. Within several seconds, I am giving Panem a lesson in the choice vocabulary of District One.

A low growl escapes my lips; I am done playing. With lighting speed that only comes from years of training, I slip underneath her next attack and silently move behind her. I cease all noise whatsoever. My breathing becomes minimal. My silence throws Ruth off. She whirls her head back and forth attempting to hear me. I give a cruel smile and thrust my sword into her back and out her upper stomach.

Her mouth opens in a silent scream. She stands still for a few seconds and then falls forward on her face. I pull my sword out with a sickening squish. I raise my weapon to finish the deed when a strong body tackles me to the floor.

A strong punch hits me in my left shoulder, wrenching it out of its socket. Another blow forces my face into the ground of Eden. I thrash my legs and send my assailant flying backwards. Within seconds I am on my feet again, staring into the angry eyes of Emlen.

"Aww, did you lose your precious district partner?" I sneer. "You should keep your attention in one place. You can't protect her and Zoe!"

"You make me sick," he growled. "You can kill a sweet, disabled girl and then lecture me!" He begins to wave a short serrated knife in the air. "If I were your father, I'd shove this knife so far up you rear that you would taste it!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Memories flash through my mind faster than Emlen could blink again. Memories of blinding pain lashing across my back and calloused fists crashing into my jaw. Nights, huddled in the far reaches of my closet, hoping in vain that he wouldn't find me. Years of not speaking, hoping to go by unnoticed. A man who should have been there for me, that beat me until age eight, when the Academy decided that I was to be inducted into training.

My calm domineer transformed into rage. Cruelty flows through my veins and my mind concocts a plan that would make Emlen feel the pain that he just drew out of me.

"She isn't dead yet Emlen," I say calmly. "You could still save her" I take a slow look behind me and grin. I turn back towards Emlen and wink.

"Emlen, you have always been a little sketchy. You are trying to ally with Ruth and Zoe. I'm going to have to break it to you. You can only save one of them."

"What are you talking about?" Emlen stuttered. His eyes narrowed and he readjusts his stance over his bleeding district partner. She coughs weakly and a small trickle of blood dribbles down her chin.

I point behind me where Zoe was beating Chelsea to a pulp on the ground. "You see Emlen," I begin. "I need Chelsea for a spectacular finish to the bloodbath and your ally Zoe is about to kill her. Right now, I am going to walk over there and kill her. You have two options." I raise my fingers up and count on them as I talk. "You can either run to save your little pet and hope that you can escape before I kill you or you can try to save your little district partner. Your choice."

Emlen looks at me in horror. He looks at the dying girl on the ground who will probably bleed out within the hour and then he looks at his promising ally who was currently beating Chelsea into a pulp. I would have to save Chelsea either way. She was needed for my grand finale.

Emlen looks at me. His chest was heaving up and down. I turn slowly and begin to walk very leisurely towards the two girls. For several long seconds, he doesn't move. I decide to speed up my pace, sending Emlen into hysteria.

I hear him sprint towards me, abandoning Ruth. At precisely the right time, I spin around and lock my sword against his knife. My bright blue eyes meet with his dark brown ones.

He kicks towards my lower stomach and I am forced back. I dodge several slashes and stabs before maneuvering my way around him. I have successfully positioned myself between Emlen and Ruth. I grin.

I had always believed that psychological battles were just as important as physical ones. I had seen dozens of Hunger Games and in most of them, the tributes that knew how to mentally manipulate other people always seemed to last longer than the mindless brutes.

I took pleasure in knowing that I was being featured back in the Academy right now. The trainers were undoubtedly telling the younger trainees that I was a superior tribute. I would be a model victor once these Games were over.

"Well, Emlen," I say.

He gives me a look of disgust and raises his weapon once more. I was impressed. I would have thought that he would have run by now. All of a sudden, a small hand grips Emlen's shoulder and pulls him back. Before I know it, Emlen and Zoe are both sprinting towards the lush, green trees of the garden. Emlen gives one last longing glance back towards Ruth before, ripping his hand of Zoe's grip and sprinting alongside her.

I take a moment to watch as they disappear into the tree line. I give a sigh and turn around to finish off what I had started. I turn around swiftly and see something odd.

Ruth's body was gone.

 **Paisley Sparks- District 8 Female- 18**

It was a butterfly! It was totally gorgeous. The brilliant red and gold of the butterfly's wings contrasted perfectly with the emerald green blades of grass. I wanted to go over and see if it would land on my finger, but Glitz would be mad if I got distracted. He told me on the last day of training, that if I wanted to stay in the alliance, I should listen to everything he said, and he told me that I should put all of the supplies I a big pile. I had seen Careers do that before, but never during the bloodbath.

I shrug my shoulders. Glitz was smart. I'm sure that he would explain his logic later. Shine had given me some dirty looks, but that was before Alexia decapitated her. Hey look, it was a butterfly!

If it wasn't for the icky blood, I could almost enjoy the scenery. We were in some sort of garden. I could see small patches of red, blue and purple flowers to my left that were swarmed with tiny little bunnies and more butterflies. I could spend hours exploring the flowers, fruit trees and other possibilities. Unfortunately, I would have no worry about stupid things like, how much blood is in my body and what weapons I was good at.

I give a humph of irritation as a place a burlap sack of beans onto a small crate filled of who knows what. I go to reach for another bag, when an ear piercing shriek tears through the air. I jump slightly and then stand there for another few seconds as my adrenaline goes down. I kept telling myself that this would be the hardest part. After this, Glitz could help me and then we could win together.

"Would you do me a favor and step away from the pile please?" A voice interrupts my thoughts.

I turn around and see the small boy from Three standing out there, holding an odd cylindrical object. He was shorter than I remember, standing at about 4 feet 8 inches. They sure did grow them short in District Three.

"Hey sweetie!" I say sweetly. I kneel down and give him a little wave. "How about you hit a growth spurt and then maybe I'll kiss you."

His cheeks flush almost immediately. It was so cute! I just wanted to pinch his chubby little cheeks.

"What!" he sputters. He attempts to say something else, but an inaudible babble escapes his chapped, pink lips. He shakes his head fiercely. "No!"

He shakes the metal cylinder in his hand and points it at my face. "If you don't get out of my way right now, I will fire this gun at you!"

I furrow my perfectly shaped eyebrows as I look at the weird "gun" in his hand. "Gun?" I snicker prettily. "Everyone knows that guns have never been in the Games! That would be crazy!"

He pauses for a moment and thinks about what I just said. After a second, he looks back at me and narrows his eyes. "It isn't a normal gun. It is an energy gun." He shakes it up and down and a sloshing noise is emitted loudly. "It's plasma…energy," he says.

My eyes widen in far and I quickly back up. "Please," I squeal. I put my hands in the air and back up even further.

"Move out of my way," he demands as he waves his 'gun' at me. He walks around me and I walk around him like we are animals facing off before ripping each other to shreds. The only difference was that I was unarmed.

My mind races, trying to find a way to stop Neo from stealing our supplies. I had already moved most of the weapons to the center pile. Suddenly, I notice a sharp, leather whip leaning against a wooden crate. That was it. I would have to dive to get it, but then I would get dirt on my cloak. This was such a dilemma.

I contemplate letting him go because he could only carry a few backpacks. He was only twelve for pity's sake! In the end, I decide to try and stop him because that is what Glitz would want me to do.

Without a second thought, I dive forward and thrust my arms forward, grasping for the black handle. My body collides with Neo's legs and sends him tumbling to the ground. He lets out a grunt as he is sent sprawling.

I grab onto the handle of the whip and blindly swing it behind me. By sheer luck alone, the coiled leather unravels and smacks against Neo's forehead. A long line of blood immediately appears and droplets of blood immediately begins to drip down his face. He cries out and quickly scrambles to his feet. Before I can strike again, he hoists up a backpack and runs away. Right before he ducks under the outstretched arm of the Butcher from Ten, I see a label on his metal cylinder. I doesn't say 'Gun.' It says, 'Soup.'

"Hey!" I exclaim as he disappears from sight. I place my hands on my hips and let out a low growl. That was rude! I can't believe that he would lie to me! The nerve of some people!

I needed to give myself a few minutes to calm down so I decided to go and explore the flower field. It takes about a minute to walk over there, but it was totally worth it. There were thousands of flowers swaying in the gentle breeze. I sit down, cross legged and pick a small red flower. Thin, golden lines streak the petals. I place it behind my ear and smile. At least I could look pretty. Hey look, a purple flower!

 **Chelsea Halliday- District 7 Female- 16**

Zoe's knee crashes into my nose and I immediately feel a stream of blood flow out of my nose. I cry out as my body hits the ground. My head whiplashes against the floor, causing yet another bruise on my tattered body.

It was becoming blatantly obvious that Zoe was physically stronger. Her time in the tesserae fields had hardened her in a way that I could never have withstood. Even though I lived in district Seven, I had never been much of a lumberjack. I had spent more time in my mother's small pawn shop, gliding around, practicing my dance routines. I am now regretting, not enlisting in a lumber crew. I could have easily spent a few days a week in the redwood forests, harvesting wood from the enormous giants.

I did have one advantage over Zoe though. My years of dance and gymnastics had given me agility and speed that came from years of practice. So far, I have tried to rely on my strength in my fight against the girl from Nine. What I needed to do, was use my nimble body.

I narrow my eyes as Zoe raises a knife. As she brings it down, I roll to the side and slam my leg against her knee. She cries out and drops her knife as I quickly make my way to my feet.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and begin my dance. I dart forward, scooping up the fallen knife. I go into a graceful leap, my right leg stretched out towards her face. She is forced to turn her face, or risk a broken nose. My foot crashes into her cheek and I send her sprawling. I twirl on my toes and slash out my knife, cutting her upper arm before she even hits the ground.

I allow myself a small smile, as I level my knife towards her. As my mother always said, "hard work pays off." I may not be a celebrity dancer in the Capitol, but I was alive, and that was much more valuable.

"Witch!" Zoe spits and she roughly wipes her bloody face with the sleeve of her cloak. "You're going to regret that!"

I give her a seductive smile and jut out my lip a little bit. "Is the little girl going to throw a fit? You might need a permanent time out!"

She snarls and charges forward, lowering her head like a bull. I charge forward as well, slashing my knife wildly. My knife slides across her shoulder. It would have gone much further in if she had stop like I had anticipated. Her pain tolerance was much higher than I thought. She continues to barrel forward.

Her head collides with my stomach, knocking all of the air out of me. My mouth opens and closes like a fish, trying to suck in as much oxygen as I could. Nothing comes. Zoe's fists slam into my stomach over and over until before I know it, I am lying on the ground defenseless. I can't suck in any oxygen and suddenly, I realize it is because her hands are around my throat.

She continues to strangle me with one hand, and pummel me with the other hand. For the first time I realize that I am going to lose the Hunger Games. My eyes begin to glaze over and black dots begin to cover my vision. I can't even fight any more. On T.V. death seemed so fast, but in real life it was long. It was painful. The burning in my lungs was spreading throughout my chest. I was becoming cold…so cold. This was worse than anything I could have imagined.

Just when I think that my life is over, a loud masculine voice screams in rage. Zoe's expression suddenly changes. "Emlen?" she mutters.

Her hand releases my throat. I gasp, as oxygen suddenly flows through my lungs again. I wheeze and heave trying to get as much air in my body as I could. I can't concentrate on anything other than breathing. I attempt to prop myself onto my arms, but my head immediately begins to spin. I collapse on my face again, left to the mercy of my own bodily functions. My body wouldn't let me do anything, but wheeze.

I manage to muster the energy to turn my head. I see Zoe race past Glitz and grab onto her ally. It was the boy from Six…I think. I didn't even know any more. I don't think I even cared.

I close my eyes and try to focus on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

I feel a strong hand grip my shoulder. I gasp, initially thinking that some outlier was about to kill me. My eyes snap open and I see a pair of unfeeling blue eyes staring back down at me. I close my eyes again.

"Hey Glitz," I mutter. "Have you ever been strangled?"

"Yes," he snaps. I immediately feel like there is a backstory somewhere. I quickly drop the subject.

"Um, well thank you," I stutter.

His icy blue eyes look straight through me. Unfeeling. Cold. A shiver goes down through my spine. I quickly walk past him, trying to get away from him as fast as I can from this emotionless being who probably viewed me as a necklace. Pretty to touch and pretty to hold, but once you don't need it anymore, you throw it away.

 **Butcher Samuelsa- District 10 Male- 15**

I stand at the wide mouth of the Cornucopia wielding a large knife, warding off any potential attackers. Beverley was stalking back and forth, like a feline predator, snarling at me and flinging knives from her infinite supply. I had driven her back several times with my own knives. While mine weren't nearly as accurate, they were good enough to keep her at bay.

"Thread!" I call behind me. "Hurry up with the supplies!" I briefly look behind me and see my ally pilling on backpack after backpack onto his large, broad shoulders. One of the benefits of having a genetically enhanced tribute was that he could carry all of the supplies for me. And when I mean supplies, I mean supplies. Thread had five large backpacks hoisted on his shoulders.

"Coming!" he shouted as he grabbed his metal pole that he always carried. He scooped it up and scurried over next to me. I noticed that all of his backpacks were hanging off of his left shoulder. I give a small grin of pride. Butcher, with his odd tendencies, was very similar to me and that made it easy for me to know how to influence him and eventually, kill him.

I look over, "Are you ready?" He nods quickly and we both turn the ring of pedestals. I duck as another knife whizzes past my head and I charge forward.

As if I was tethered to the back of the Cornucopia, my body is jerked back by a indescribably force. I tumble to the ground as Cerulean lunges towards my throat, with her teeth bared. She tumbles over my head and crashes into a wooden rack of old scrolls. I look over and see that Thread had pulled me back right before I would have been tackled. I shoot him a grateful glance.

"Come on!" he shouts as he shoves me forward…a little too hard. I go tumbling to the ground, my face being forced into the soft dirt right outside of the metal Cornucopia floors.

With my mind racing, I scramble to my feet. I see feet scrambling around and I immediately realize that the only people left at the Cornucopia are the Careers. I rush forward knocking over Alexia from District Two.

I try to get to my feet again, but a hand grabs onto my ankle, causing me to fall over again. I feel a knife enter my calf, immediately causing a stream of blood to squirt onto the floor. I let out a loud scream and flip over onto my back, kicking.

I turn to look back towards my attackers just in time to see Glitz shove a sword through my ally's chest. A sickening crunch sounds as Thread looks down. The light in his eyes begins to fade and I know that he knows that he is going to die. Glitz lifts his foot up and shoves it into Thread's chest, pulling his body from the murderous blade.

And just like that, Thread Simmers, the boy with superhuman strength, who understood my obsessive tendencies and shared my quirks was dead.

I let out a wail of despair as Thread's body thuds onto the ground like a sack of flour. I kick out, catching Alexia in her cheek. I am on my feet in seconds, my knife raised in front of me.

My leg throbs painfully and blood is still flowing out of my leg at a consistent rate. I grimace, trying to keep my leg from collapsing beneath me.

In my pain, I almost fail to notice something. The pack has surrounded me.

I whip my head back and forth, trying to find a way out. There was none.

"Let's make this one special," coos Alexia, a fresh bruise blossoming on her sharp cheekbone

"I call dibs," sneers Beverley from One. "I want to make him pretty."

In the back of my mind it registers that I had fallen to the worst fate that The Hunger Games could give you. The Careers had all the time in the world to do with me what they wish and I highly doubt that they would make my death quick.

Fear courses through my veins as the Careers laugh around me. They were going to kill me. They weren't just going to kill me. They were going to kill me slowly, to entertain the fetishes of the sick men and women of the Capitol. I try to back up, but I am shoved forward by Brontus. I fall to my hands and knees, looking down at the dirt, trying not to let my tears fall.

A soft hand grips my chin delicately and lifts it up. I see the snakelike eyes of Alexia Loard staring into my eyes. She juts out her lip like a child and raises a small knife. I recoil and close my eyes shut, preparing for the agony that was sure to follow.

"Hey!" interrupts Beverley. "You already killed Shine! I haven't killed anybody yet! I get to kill him!"

Alexia looked over and snarls, "Just because a half-wit Career like you couldn't catch any prey, doesn't mean, I can't enjoy mine!"

I shake in fear. They considered me prey…to be hunted down and killed. They were arguing over me like left over steak. What they didn't realize is that when I get scared, I got smart.

"Half-wit!" screams Beverley.

I take my chance. I whip my head forward right into Alexia's pretty nose. I hear a satisfying crunch as her nose twists at an odd angle. I barrel past her and escape the circle of Careers. My feet pound against the soft, lush grass as I race past the pedestals. Just several yards short of the tree line, my body is thrown to the ground by an animalistic force.

Before I can even stand, indescribable pain attacks my nerves. Blinding hot pain courses through my body as knives are stabbed into my body again and again. I barely register than I'm not breathing.

I can't move.

I can't breathe.

My back has been torn open when the weight on my back lifts. My vision begins to go black. Seconds before my mind goes dark forever, I see the retreating form of a savage animal retreating into the forest.

It was the girl from Four.

Cerulean Crest.

 **Diana James- District 11 Female- 16**

I stumble through the serene forest, sobbing as I drag my dying ally with me. I think she stopped running several minutes ago because she feels heavier and heavier by the second. My body screams at me to stop, but my mind is telling me to keep going. If I left Ruth to die here alone, I would never forgive myself.

All of a sudden, my arms go limp and I collapse next the girl from Six. My body spasms as tears flow down my face. I bury my face in Ruth's shirt, smearing blood on my cheek. I don't even try to wipe it off.

When I saw the wretched boy from One stab her, I didn't want to believe that it was over. I wanted to believe that I could save her from a dark and bleak future. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and take a deep breath. I know what I need to do.

I look at Ruth's calm face, lying pale on a patch of soft grass. If you ignored the gaping wound in her stomach, she could almost look like she was asleep. I get on my knees and brush a strand of her brown hair out of her face.

"Ruth," I whisper. "Sweetie, wake up." Another tear drops off of my cheek onto her eyelid.

Her eyes flutter and a low moan escapes her lips. "Diana? Are you there?"

I hold back a sob. "I'm here sweetie." I pull her into a hug. "I'm here."

"It hurts Diana." She lets out another sob and squeezes my hand, hard.

"I know it does, sweetie," I whisper. I begin to hum a song my mother taught me years ago and as I do I think. We were in such an unsuspecting and beautiful arena and already relationships were broken, lives were destroyed and hope was lost. Even right now, we were in the midst of a beautiful forest. Heavy, ripe peaches were weighing down the delicate branches and colorful butterflies were floating around like wisps of silk. If you arrived here without a clue, you would think that you were dropped off in a paradise. But it wasn't a paradise. It was a hell hole. I continue my song.

I allow my words to be heard be heard by Ruth and hopefully allow the meaning to sink in. "…I once was lost, but now I'm found. I was blind, but now I see." I let my voice die out like a small flame and take another deep breath.

"Can he really make me see again," Ruth whispers. "Can Jesus make me see?"

I look down and see Ruth's blank eyes stair off into the distance. "He can do anything sweetie." I caress her cheek again and wipe a tear off with my finger.

Ruth's breathing seems to slow a little. "I think I want to know him a little bit better," she whispers.

I freeze for a second and let her words sink in. "If you want, I can make sure that you meet him soon. Would you like that, sweetie?"

She nods weakly.

"Repeat after me then. Jesus, I believe that you died on the cross for my sins…"

As I say each line, I give her a few seconds to quietly repeat after me. "I know that I am a sinner an I want you to come into my heart and forgive me of my sins. In Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen," she whispers.

I give a small smile and allow a small sob to escape my throat. "If you meant that, then you will see Jesus in a few minutes." I realize what I just said and my face crunches up in misery.

"I meant it," she whispers. She waits a few seconds and then a serious expression takes over her face. "Diana?" she asks.

"Yes, sweetie," I whisper. I think I know what she is about to say, but I don't want to allow myself to think it.

"Can you make it a little faster please. It hurts so much." I sob out loud. I don't even try to hold back my tears. I pull her into a tight hug and sob into her shoulder. "Please," she whispers.

I lay her back down and brush her blood-stained hair out of her face for the last time. I pull a knife out of my dark cloak. "Are you sure," I whisper.

She nods weakly and takes a deep breath. I sniffle and raise my knife.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie."

I bring my knife down.

When Ruth's body finally relaxes, I curl into a small ball and I sob.

Oh no, the Garden of Eden was not a paradise.

And just like Eve, I was not going to escape it.

 _ **So that just happened. I hope y'all are pleased with the bloodbath. I'm sorry about the late update, but I had to study and take the SAT. Hopefully that won't happen again. So…leave a review because when you review, it makes me want to write more.**_

 _ **Who was the most surprising death?**_

 _ **Who was the most surprising killer?**_

 _ **Who would you save if you could?**_

 _ **Hopefully, I see y'all during the reviews.**_

 _ **Tribute List:**_

 _ **D1:**_

 _ **Beverley Quicksilver**_

 _ **Glitz Shimmers**_

 _ **D2:**_

 _ **Alexia Loard**_

 _ **Brontus Loard**_

 _ **D3:**_

 _ **Ciera Levin**_

 _ **Neo Platinum**_

 _ **D4:**_

 _ **Cerulean Crest**_

 _ **Argon Kane**_

 _ **D5:**_

 _Shine Blone (23_ _rd_ _)(betrayed and decapitated by Alexia during the bloodbath)_

 _ **Alexander Hall**_

 _ **D6:**_

 _Ruth Cargo (19_ _th_ _)(stabbed by Glitz in the stomach and was killed out of mercy by Diana shortly after the bloodbath)_

 _ **Emlen Senerson**_

 _ **D7:**_

 _ **Chelsea Halliday**_

 _ **Karter Whalen**_

 _ **D8:**_

 _ **Paisley Sparks**_

 _Thread Simmers (21_ _st_ _)(stabbed in the chest with a sword by Glitz during the bloodbath)_

 _ **D9:**_

 _ **Zoe Lowlands**_

 _ **Basrin Chambers**_

 _ **D10:**_

 _ **Tawni Malley**_

 _Butcher Samuelsa (20_ _th_ _)(stabbed many times with knives by Cerulean during the bloodbath)_

 _ **D11:**_

 _ **Diana James**_

 _Botany Elder (22_ _nd_ _)(viciously slashed with a knife by Brontus during the bloodbath)_

 _ **D12:**_

 _ **Malia Crosswire**_

 _Coal Char (24_ _th_ _)(impaled with a spear by Argon during the bloodbath)_

 _ ***AI***_


End file.
